Love will bring you back
by Jessicanov201
Summary: Edward left Bella the day after he makes love to her for the first time. Join Bella on her journey of love, laughter, pain and tears. Will love be enough to bring him back? Will the love of his baby be enough? Story is rated for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 1

It was Bella's birthday today; a day that she really didn't want to celebrate. Today, she was 18, officially one year older than Edward would ever be. Everyone around her was happy and excited, but not her. It made her stomach turn every time someone wished her a happy birthday. Today, she was reminded that she would continue to get older every day as the love of her life would stay forever seventeen.

"Edward, please. I know you won't hurt me. You love me. You don't give yourself enough credit. Please, just make love to me." She needed to feel close to him. He needed to feel the spark that she felt every time he was near.

They were sitting alone in her room talking about the party, a party that Alice was throwing, a party that Bella did not really want to go to, but a party that she would so that she did not offend Alice. She did not want to celebrate; she didn't want gifts or a cake. She wanted to be with Edward; alone with him.

Edward moved a bit closer on the bed and leaned over her body. He pressed his lips to hers and softly kissed her. She began to feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Her hands went to the back of his head and locked in his hair as they always did. She loved the way her hands felt in his hair; it was coarse and thin, yet still soft. She would lightly scrape her nails over his head causing him to deepen their kisses. This was their game. He kissed her; she runs her tongue over his lip begging to deepen the kiss. Sometimes he would let her, other times he pulled away too soon, but he always pulled away eventually. Today, he didn't pull away as soon as she expected.

Edward broke the kiss first. He was always the one that remembered that she needed to breathe. That's how carried away she can get, how lost she can get in his mouth.

"Belle, love, you know we can't. I can't control myself when I'm around you like this. I could not live with myself if I hurt you. I love you too much. I love you more than my life." The butterflies that were making her stomach their home decided to move on. She knew this was when he would turn her down once again. There would be no more kissing tonight. He would not allow it. She could feel her heartbeat return to normal as she tried to hide the disappointed expression on her face.

"Edward, I trust you. Why can't you trust yourself? I know you love me. You could never hurt me. Can we try? That's all I want for my birthday. Please, that's all I'm asking."

"Love, you are killing me. How can I deny you? I want you, you know I do, but I'm scared, Bella, and it takes a lot to scare me."

She began to feel hope again. He was not saying no. This was the first time he was not saying no. She could feel all her excited and hopeful emotions coming back. She could feel herself getting wetter again. She could feel his hands tighten their hold on her hips. His hands had never felt so good.

"I love you more than anything, Edward. I want nothing more than to be one with you. If you won't change me, can you please just give me this one thing?"

Edward kissed her once more. The feeling in her gut was telling her that she was winning this battle. She kissed him with all the passion that she had. Bella could feel him lean into her more. The weight of his hard body pressing into hers was heaven. She had wondered in the back of her mind how this would work, but he was putting just enough weight on her so that she could feel every inch of his long lean hard body. He moved to kiss her jaw, and then her neck. Each kiss made her wetter, and made her move her body against his just a bit more. She could hear the growl that was starting in his chest; she could feel the vibrations moving from his body to hers. Bella moaned at the feeling that he was giving her.

"I can smell you, love. Did you know that? I can smell the need you have for me." Bella grew wetter as he spoke. She was learning that it turned her on when he dropped his voice and spoke to her that way.

"Then you know how much I love you; how much I need you. Please tell me you want me, too. Please tell me that you feel the same need for me?" Her chest was rising and falling quickly with each breath. She was close, so close and he had not even touched her intimately yet.

"Of course I do, love. I could hurt you, though. How could I ever live with myself if I hurt you?" Bella could see the fear and love in his eyes.

"Well, if you do hurt me on accident you can always change me to save me. It's a win-win," she said, as she laughed a bit.

"Bella, that's not even funny."

"I know. I'm sorry. Look, let's just be together. Let's just stay like this and see where it takes us."

"Bella, I cannot promise you anything. I love you. I will stop if I even think you could be in danger."

The night of Bella's 18th birthday was both the greatest and the worst night of her life. Edward and Bella did make love that night. It was everything they needed and everything that she hoped it would be. He was so gentle and loving. His touch was firm, yet soft. He cradled her body into his.. The feeling of them combined as one was unexplainable. Her body came alive. When they finally came together, she could feel every nerve in her body explode. She could feel his body shake with hers, their breathing matched, and their eyes locked..

Later that night, they went to the party. Edward never let Bella leave his side. He was constantly touching her at all times. They tried to ignore the looks they got from the family. They both knew that everyone knew what had happened and neither one of them cared. Bella had never felt so confident in herself or relationship with Edward.

Bella was surprisingly having a great time, until it came time for the gifts. That was when all hell broke loose. Bella had just started to open a gift from Edward when she got a small paper cut. She cursed under her breath. She was OK until she started to smell the blood. It was rusty and salty. She was trying to keep the cake in her stomach when everything happened. Before anyone knew what was going on, Jasper caught the scent of her blood, and well, you can guess what happened from there. There was a struggle that ended up with Bella being thrown through a table and Jasper leaving.

Edward drove her home in silence that night. It was the longest ride of her life. He normally drove fast, yet tonight he drove the speed limit. For the first time, she was able to see the trees as they passed them. She could see the emptiness of the forest. It was the same way her heart felt. It had begun to drizzle. The night was gloomy, sad. It matched her mood exactly. When they got to her house, he pulled his car up alongside Charlie's cruiser. He didn't even turn it off, just left it in park. This was not a good sign. She took a deep breath to say something, but he spoke first.

He stated that he would not be staying with her tonight. There was something off in his eyes. She had never seen so much pain and confusion in one person's eyes. He was fighting a war in his mind and she was not sure what side was winning. She knew one thing, though; anyone that looked at him would be able to see that something was wrong. Something was really wrong; she could feel it in her bones. All the confidence that she felt earlier was slowly washing out of her body.

Bella did not sleep well that night. She had become so accustomed to having him with her every night by her side. Even in her sleep, her body responded to him. She could feel his presence. He was always right there next to her if she needed him. All she felt now was emptiness; there was a piece of her that was missing, and it left her uneasy and afraid. That night, she vowed never to spend another night away from him.

Edward was not in school the next day, neither were any of the other Cullens. This, in itself, was not uncommon, but with everything that happened the night before, it made her uneasy. She went through the motions at school, but that was it. She put no effort into any of her classes or friends.

He was, however, waiting for her at home when she arrived. The look on his face scared her. There was such pain in his eyes. He asked her to take a walk with him. She didn't want to go. When he reached for her hand, she didn't move hers. She wanted to turn the other way and run. If she didn't take this walk with him then it would be ok. The pain and fear would leave. She took one look into his pleading eyes and finally took his hand. She was beginning to feel like this would be the last walk they took together.

Bella was right about that walk. During that walk, Edward told her that she was not good enough, that his family was leaving, and he told her that she didn't belong in his world. Each word cut her deeper than the last. She fell to her knees before he even finished talking. The tears were flowing and she could not catch her breath to talk. How was this happening? How could he tell her these things? Yesterday he made love to her, she felt whole, complete, loved and wanted, and now he was leaving. She felt helpless, worthless, she felt dead inside. Did he know he was leaving when he was with her, she wondered. He had told her that it would be as if he never existed. These were the last words he said to her. She never even saw him leave. She was sitting on the cold wet forest floor with her arms around her knees holding herself. She held tighter hoping that it would help hold herself together.

She didn't remember the walk home. She wondered how it could be like he never existed if she still had her thoughts. Could he really expect her to forget all the memories?

Bella tried everything she could to find the Cullens. She called all their numbers, daily. She would send text after text. She sent several emails. But there was never a response. Each email and text that went unanswered caused another piece of her to die. How could they leave her? They had all told her that she was family, yet they left her, all of them. Did they ever care about her?

Bella sat at her computer and wrote the third email of the day. This one was for Alice.

_Dear Alice, _

_I hope you are all safe. I am lost without all of you. I can't function, I don't know how. Please know that I still love you. I don't understand why you left, I never will, but please come home. It's been 3 weeks. 3 weeks of silence. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I need you all in my life. Even if Edward doesn't want me, I can let him go if I have to. I know that it would not be easy, but I would do it if it meant that you could come home. Please just let me know you are ok, safe. Please, Alice, I need that peace of mind. _

_Miss and love you all, _

_Bella_

She hit send then crawled into bed for what would be a restless night. It would be a night full of nightmares and pain; just like every other night for the last three weeks.

Two more weeks passed. It had been five weeks since the Cullens left. Five weeks of going through the motions but not really living. Bella started to get sick daily. Throughout the day, her stomach would turn. She would get queasy. She passed it off as not eating right and stress. What else could it be? She spent most of her time trying to act normal around Charlie. He was threatening to send her to Florida to live with her mom. She could not let that happen. She had to be there when they came home, if they came home. For this reason, she never let on that she was getting sick. Two more weeks passed and the sickness continued. She was sitting down to write yet another email when she got sick again. She ran to the bathroom just in time to empty her already empty stomach.

_Dear Edward, _

_Please know that I have not forgotten. You promised that it would be like you never existed. Edward, I think of you every day. How could you leaving me be for the best? If you could see me now you would know you made the wrong choice. I know that you said I don't belong in your world, but can you please tell me where I do belong? I have never felt like I belong with my family or friends. Then your family came along. I finally felt love of a family, my family, Edward. I live every day (if that's what you can call it) thinking about and wondering where you are and if you are ok. I miss you all so much. Have you ever heard the term heartbroken? Edward, I feel it. I can actually feel my heart breaking. I still can't figure out what happened. In a matter of two days, we went from you making love to me, and then you tell me you don't want me. Is this because of what happened with Jasper? I have told you so many times that it doesn't matter. I don't blame him._

_Edward, I need you to come home. I can't live without you in my life. It makes me physically sick not being with you. I get sick every day. I don't know how to stop it. It scares me. It's not right to get sick so often. Charlie wants me to leave but I can't. I can't leave you. Please, Edward, I love you. Please come home. I know we can make this work. _

_I will love you forever. _

_Bella. _

She hit send just as another wave of nausea came over her. She ran to the bathroom and was sick again. This had to be more than stress. Something was wrong. She was going to have to call the doctor's office tomorrow. She needed to be healthy for when they came back. Who was she kidding? They were not coming back. They left her. Why would it matter if she was sick or not? No, she couldn't think like that. Charlie would surely send her to her mom if he knew it was this bad. She sank to the bathroom floor and cried. When there were no more tears, she took a shower and crawled to bed.

Bella had made an appointment at a clinic in Port Angeles for the following day. She didn't need any of the local doctors talking to her dad. She arrived at the clinic and almost didn't go in. It was only after she got sick in the parking lot that she decided to enter.

They called her name and she slowly walked back with the nurse.

They took her weight and height and went over the forms that she filled out briefly.

"OK, dear, hop up on the table. We will take your blood pressure and go over a few standard questions, ok?"

Bella got on the table and waited for her to continue.

"So it says here that you have been here because you are not feeling well? Are there any other symptoms other than you listed?"

"No. Everything else seems to be ok. I have just been under a lot of stress lately."

"Is everything ok?"

"Bad break up with my boyfriend."

The nurse smiled politely and nodded her head.

"I believe there is no greater pain than losing someone you love. Ok, I have a few more questions. When was the first date of your last period?"

"I don't remember. I'm sorry. I guess with all the stress I forgot about it."

"Are you sexually active?"

Her heart rate began to quicken. Did something happen from making love to Edward? He was a vampire after all. _Oh no, what if they find out. I can't let that happen,_ she thought to herself.

"Only once. About 7 weeks ago. Is everything ok?"

"That's what we are going to find out, dear. We just need to know as much as we can so that we can do the right tests."

Bella sat there in silence as they took her blood for some tests. Her thoughts went from completely blank to all over the place. Could she have had a reaction to his venom? Was there even venom in his semen? She was so deep in thought that she had not noticed the doctor return with the nurse. Two of them, this couldn't have been good.

"Bella, I am Dr. Jefferson. I have gone over your test results and would like to share them with you."

"Do you know why I am so sick?"

"I do, and I can tell you that it will pass soon."

What was he talking about? Was this a flu? It couldn't be, why would I be so sick for so long?

"Bella, I see in your chart that you have been sexually active, I need to tell you that the reason you have been so sick is from the morning sickness."

That can't be possible she thought. Morning sickness came with a…. she didn't have a chance to think it before he started talking again.

"You are going to have a baby, dear."

"But I only had sex one time. How can this be?"

I know it's a lot to take in. But all the tests confirm it. We did both a urine dip and blood test. They both came back positive. We will need to see you in a few weeks to confirm the dates. Is the dad in your life?"

"No, we broke up the day after my birthday, He moved away with his family." It was now that she noticed the nurse handing her a tissue. She didn't even realize she was crying. The nurse put her hand on Bella's and squeezed them in a comforting way as the doctor began to speak.

"I am truly sorry. Do you have support at home? Pregnancy is never easy at your age." She told him she had family that would help her and he began to speak again. "For now, I will need you to start taking prenatal vitamins. I want you to get lots of rest. I have some pamphlets for you. They have information on all of your options. Do you have any questions for me? "

"No, sir. Thank you."

"Ok, we will see you in 3 weeks then. If you have any questions in the meantime, please call."

The drive home for Bella was quiet. She didn't hear the song playing on the radio, or the wind blowing in the window. She didn't hear the sounds of the birds or the other cars passing her. She heard nothing but her thoughts.

She was pregnant with a vampire's baby. Would the baby be human? Would a doctor know that there was something different? What would Charlie and her mom think? There was only one family that could help her with this and they left her. She needed to find the Cullens. They were the only ones that would understand and they were gone. She had never felt so alone, and now she had another life living in her.

Bella did not remember the ride home. Next thing she knew, she was holding a phone and calling Rosalie. It went straight to voicemail.

"Rose, it's Bella. I really need you. I'm scared. I just found out that I am having a baby. Rose, its Edward's. I don't know what to do. Please, I will do anything you need, just please help me."

She sent Emmett and Jasper the same text message.

_Em and Jazz. Please come home. I need you. I am having Edward's baby and I am scared. I need you. _

_-B-_

Next was an email that was sent to Alice, Carlisle, Edward and Esme.

_Please know that what I am about to tell you, I never thought was possible. I need you. I need all of you. I have never been so scared in my life. Please, there is no one that can help me. As I have said in the past emails, I have been getting sick. I went to the doctor today. I'm pregnant. I know that you think I am not good enough, and that I do not belong in your world. Fine, maybe that's true. Edward, I may not belong but your baby does. I don't know what to do. I have so many questions that I need to ask, but I do not know if I can ask a normal doctor. I'm scared for myself and this baby. I know you don't care about me but please care enough about this baby to help me. _

_Edward, this is your baby. Please come home. I will leave you alone if that is what you need. But your baby needs you. I do not know how this pregnancy will go. I don't know if the baby will be like me, or you, or both. I am begging you. Please come home. Please, someone help me._

_Bella _

_And baby to be._

That night she did not get sick again. She spent the night crying and thinking about her life, her baby and the family that she would never have.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love will bring you back

Chapter 2

Bella did a lot of thinking over the next few days. She soon came to the conclusion that she needed to leave. She needed to protect her baby. Even if Edward never came back she would still have his baby. It could never be like he never existed. Not when she would be able to look at his son or daughter every day and be reminded how much she loved him. She had no Idea where she would go or how she would live. She only knew that she could not stay home. She could not risk someone finding out their secret. She had to protect that. She still loved the Cullens so much.

Bella had to figure out how to tell Charlie. She needed to disappear. She needed a place to live where no one would find her. She grabbed a bag from the closet and packed all the clothes that she would need. She grabbed her cell, iPod, and laptop. She went to the night stand and took all the money that she had saved. It wasn't much but it was a start. She took out pen and paper and sat at the desk trying to come up with the right words to write to Charlie.

_Dad, _

_I know that things have been rough lately and I'm sorry. I wanted to let you know that I am leaving. I can't be here anymore. I feel like I am stuck like Mom and I just can't do it anymore. I promise I will be ok and keep in touch. I am not sure where I am going right now, but I promise to call you soon and Mom. Please know that I love you Dad. _

_Bella. _

She tucked the note under the beer in the fridge where she knew Charlie would see it and walked out the door for the last time. She got in the truck and drove, as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't realize where she was driving to until she saw the driveway. She was there at the Cullen's home. Well no one really knew where they lived. She could stay here tonight until she figures out what she was going to do.

Bella parked the truck where she had so many times in the past. She walked to the door as a flood of memories came rushing back to her. She was hoping that the door was unlocked. She reached for the door and it opened without hesitation. She stepped inside and tried the lights. They worked. Then she remembered that they had told her once that when they leave they still pay for the utilities and upkeep of the home. This way if they needed to get away for a while they would have a safe place.

Bella looked around the home. It was still perfect. The house was spotless. There was no evidence of the incident that had taken place the day of her birthday. She walked to the kitchen and found that the cabinets were all stocked with food as was the freezer. I still never understood why. I was the only one who ever ate normal food in this house and they always insisted on having it fully stocked. This was one time that she was happy for that. At least she would not go hungry for a while. She had a quick snack and then found herself walking towards Edward's bedroom.

She opened the door to his room. It still carried his scent. All of Edward's things were still there. It was like he was only out for a few hours and not for good. She sat on the bed. It was the only bed in the house. It was one of those things that was bought only for her. She cried herself to sleep that night holding onto her tummy.

She woke the next morning feeling no more rested than when she went to sleep. She took a long hot bath to try relaxing. She was unsure of what this pregnancy would bring her, but she knew enough to know that stress was not good. Although it was hard being in their home without them, it seemed to bring her peace. She felt like this was home. She got out of the bath when the water started to cool, to be comfortable any longer. She dressed and decided write an email before she headed to what was Carlisle's office. She was hopping that if the rest of the house was furnished that maybe his books were still there.

She went back to Edward's bedroom pulled out her laptop, plugged it in, and began to write.

_Edward, _

_I wanted to let you know that I am staying at your old home for a while. I had to leave Charlie's. I am so scared that someone will find out about the baby and learn your secret. I will try to leave here as soon as I can come up with a plan. I meant what I said Edward. As much as I love you and need you back, I will let you be if that's what it takes to get you back. Your baby needs you more than I do. Please come home. I need you. I need all of you back. I won't ask you to change me. I will find a way to stop loving you. Just please come home. I will continue to send email updates about the baby. If you are getting these and reading them, it will be your choice on what you want to do. But I need you to know about the baby. I need you to know how he or she is doing. I am sorry for everything. _

_Bella and baby. _

Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around the room. She needed to leave here as soon as she could. Being in that house hurt too much. She willed herself to get off the bed and walk to the office. She opened the door slowly and was happy to see all the books still there. There was a mix of classics and medical books. She used to spend hours in this room reading what seemed to be the endless supply of books. Today was different however. Today, she was on the search for books about pregnancies. She was hoping that in some of his vampire history books there would be some information as well.

Bella spent three hours, in that office, reading. She found several books on pregnancy. None on vampire babies. She also found a door that she was surprised she never noticed before. When she opened it, she was shocked to see what looked like a hospital room. It had a bed, desk and was full of medical equipment. She noticed that there was an ultrasound machine in there as well. She decided that it may come in handy and went to see if there were any books that would help her learn to use it.

She had a lot of time to think that day. She decided that she would make sure to write at least one email per month to let the Cullens know how the baby was doing. She figured even if they didn't care it, she could share these emails with her baby one day to let him or her know how hard she tried to get their daddy back.

That night, Bella sat on the bed counting her money. She felt the tears well up as she wondered how she was going to support herself. How could she take care of the baby as well? She needed to find a way to get money. She was deep in thought when she remembered something that Edward had once told her.

"Bella. I want to show you something. I know you don't like it when we spend money on you, but I need you to remember this. We love you. You are family now. In my closet, there is a safe in the back. It contains nothing but cash. There is money stashed at other points around the house as well. I need you to promise me that if there is ever an emergency and you need money that you will use this. I hope that you never need it, but please promise me that you will if you have to. I need to make sure that you are taken care of, love."

That day, she had promised him that she would. Bella began to wonder if that safe was still there. She never intended on ever using his money, but this was different. She did not have a choice, did she? She needed a way to take care of the baby, his baby. She decided that she would use the money, but that she would return it when she found a job and was able to pay him back. She got off the bed and went to the closet. There in the back, was a black wall safe. She knew the combination by heart and opened it slowly, praying that there was still money in there. She cried when the door opened. In the safe was cash, lots of cash. There was more money than she had ever seen; it would take her forever to count it. There was also an envelope there in front. She picked it up and what she found only confused her. There were photos of Edward and Bella taken the night of her birthday. There were also documents and photos. The documents were a deed to property in Astoria, Oregon. What was strange though was that the deed was in Edward name, but there was a second name. The second name was Isabella Cullen. This didn't add up. She was not a Cullen, and he had told her that she didn't belong in his world. She wondered if maybe this was where he had gone. There was an address and phone number along with the documents. She told herself she would call in the morning to see if she could reach them.

Bella didn't sleep well again that night. She was still getting sick and it kept her up. She has found that sleeping in that bed, his bed, kept the nightmares away. She took a shower and headed down to get something to eat. She needed to head to the store to get some fresh food. She would do that later, she had a phone call to make. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number. After three rings, a man answered the phone.

"Cullen residence, how can I help you?"

Her heart sank as she heard their name.

"Hello, is any one there?"

"Yes, I'm here, sorry. I am looking for Edward Cullen, is he there?"

"I'm sorry dear I have not seen him in quite some time. Whom am I speaking to?"

"My name is Isabella."

"Isabella you say. It's so nice to finally talk to you. Edward has told me so much about you. I am pleased to tell you that the work on your home is underway. I hope you and Edward enjoy it. I know he designed it himself with you in mind. We should have the home completed in about 11 months. Will you be moving in at that time or will you be moving in later?"

"I'm sorry, did you say our home?" Why had she not known this?

"Oh dear. Did you not know about the home? I hope that I didn't spoil the surprise. Edward didn't tell me that it was secret. I'm sorry, dear. Please tell Edward it was a mistake. My name is Ben, by the way. I am overseeing the construction."

"Thank you Ben. I am not sure when the moving date is. Can I get back to you on that one? I need to find Edward."

"Of course dear. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, but I need to go. I'll keep in touch." With that, she hung up the phone. A house. He was building her a house. Why would he do that? Why would he have a home built, if she didn't matter to him?

Bella spent the next month reading up on pregnancy. She had still not been able to find out anything about vampire babies. She had called her dad a few times. He was not happy about her leaving. She refused to tell him where she was or why she could not come home. It led to fights, but in the end he was at least glad that she was ok. Bella had decided that she could not stay in the Cullen home forever. It held too many memories. It hurt too much. She would stay until the baby was born, then she would move to the home that was being built. She would also change her name to Cullen. This would help keep her hidden. If Charlie tried to find her, he would be looking for Isabella Swan and not Isabella Cullen.

Bella was ending her first trimester when she sat down to write her email.

_Edward, _

_A lot has changed. I am starting to get a bit of a bump. It's little, but I can see it. I am still so scared that something will go wrong. I have no way of knowing if the baby will grow and be ok. I don't know what to expect, and there is no one to help me. I wanted to let you know that I found every book in Carlisle's office on pregnancy and I am reading them. I will do my best to make sure that our baby has the best chance at being ok. I also found the money in the safe. I am using some of it to take care of the baby. Please do not worry; I will pay you back as soon as I can get a job and money of my own. _

_Edward, I am so confused. You told me three months ago that I was not good enough for you. You told me that I didn't belong in your world. You told me that you didn't love me. I found the deed to the house, Edward. I called the number that was there and spoke to Ben. Why were you building a house for us? Why did you put it in my name, if you never loved me? Please I need answers. I need to know the truth. Please just write me back if you can't call. I need to know you are all ok. I need you to know how scared I am. Please just come home, if not to me than, to your baby._

Bella hit send on the email then went back to her routine. Now that the sickness was starting to go away, she was able to eat more. She spent each day in the same manner. She ran her days like a checklist.

1. Wake up and shower.

2. Check and document weight

3. Eat

4. Read books on pregnancy

5. Take a walk

6. Eat lunch

7. Take a nap

8. Think of Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

9. Read more on tests that she could do at home to help her make sure that baby was ok

10. Read from the journals that were in Edward's room.

11. Eat dinner

12. Try to plan out her life

13. Spend the nights trying to stay strong for herself and her baby


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 3

Month 4

_Dear Edward and family, _

_I heard the baby's heartbeat today. I found the Doppler in Carlisle's office. I hope you forgive me for going through your things. It was amazing. It seems to me that the heart rate is faster than what it should be. The books I read said that normal for a fetus is 110 to 180. If I am correct, that baby is averaging about 220 beats per minute. I hope that this is good. I think I may have been right in thinking that this baby has a lot of you in him or her. I have really been studying the use of the ultrasound machine. We will try that out next month. I'll let you know how it goes. I still miss you all so much. I am still staying at your house. I hope that you all don't mind. I am happy to no longer be getting sick. It was so hard in the beginning. I have been having really weird cravings. I can't seem to live without steak tips. But they have to be cooked medium rare. I am really hoping that it's just the baby that is causing these cravings. It kind of freaks me out, eating it. But I can keep it down and for some reason it tastes really good. I am still so scared. I not sure what to expect when it comes time to have this baby. What if something goes wrong during the delivery? Who will be here to help me? To help the baby? That's my biggest fear. That something will happen to me and no one will be here for the baby. But who can I trust with this secret? I can only trust you and you left me. Please come home. I need you. _

_Love, _

_Bella and baby_

Bella had a lot of time on her hands lately. She made sure that she still studied. She found a website that she could download home-schooling work. She did this for 3 hours a day. She had read almost everything that was related to pregnancy that was in that library. Her current task was putting together a list of supplies that she would need for the delivery. She luckily found a website that had items needed for a home birth. She had many of these items delivered to a post office box that she opened out of town.

She still called her dad once a month to let him know that she was ok. He still asked her every time where she was, was she ok, and when she was coming home. He begged her to come home. She always gave the same answers. She was safe but would not tell him where she was. He could never know that she was only 15 minutes away. She told him that she could not be stuck there and that too many things reminded her of him. It was a draining call that took all Bella had. She ended up crying for hours after each time that they talked. She had sold her truck and got a great deal on a used Lexus. It had dark tinted windows. She only went out at night after it was dark and never shopped in town. She was doing very well at not being seen. The loneliness got to her some times. She missed hanging out with her friends, but she knew they could not see her like this. She called them when things got really bad.

Her 4th month brought changes. Her breasts were getting bigger and often hurt. She was starting to show and her jeans no longer fit her very well. Then there was the night she thought she felt the baby move. Bella was just getting out of the shower and when she bent over to pick up her towel, she felt a strong flutter in her stomach. Her hand instantly reached for her growing belly and rubbed it as she said to herself, "Baby, I can feel you. I love you so much. I am so sorry that your daddy is not here to share this, but I'm trying baby, I'm trying so hard." She decided to email Alice tonight, she needed her best friend.

_Dear Alice, _

_I wish you were here. I wish you were all here. Today had been a great day and at the same time a really hard day. I felt the baby move today. It was the most amazing feeling that I have ever felt. Yet, there was no one to share it with. I love this baby so much already. I really hope you are not getting these emails and voice mails. If you are, it means that you really don't care, that you never did. I can see how you may not care about me. But this baby is a part of Edward. It's a part of your family, and I cannot accept the fact that you don't care enough about this tiny little miracle to come home. That hurts the most. _

_Bella_

Month 5

Bella was excited for this month. In all the books she read, they all said the same thing. At the end of month 5, they normally did an ultrasound to check on the baby, and that they could often determine the sex of the baby. She was excited and scared. She was scared because she didn't know what she was doing and did not know what to really look for. Yet the thought of being able to see her baby was fascinating. She had begun talking to the baby every day. Telling the little peanut stories about its dad. She told the baby how they met. How she fell in love with him. She always left out the part about him leaving. She never wanted that baby to feel the pain that she felt.

Bella had found several of the hiding spots throughout the house. Most contained money, some had jewelry. There was one that she found while in the music room that made her so happy. She had been looking for any information as to who they use for their forged documents, so that she could go about changing her last name. There was no information there, but in the safe she found about 100,000 dollars in cash. There was something more meaningful tucked in the back. She found photo albums. There were three of them in that safe. All three of them contained photos of everyone in the family. There were individual photos and group photos as well. These had been taken over decades.

There were photos from the 1930's with them huddled around one of the first radios. There were photos from the 40's with Edward that were taken at The Juilliard School of Music. There was also a family photo that was taken with Betty Gable. Some of the photos from the 50's were amazing. She didn't know how they did it, but there was a photo of the family that was taken when Queen Elisabeth became queen. That was an amazing photo. There were photos of the entire family taken at the very first super bowl game in the late 60's. There were photos from the 70's with them all dressed like hippies. These ones made her laugh. There was one of Carlisle with a bit of a blond afro and he was wearing bell bottom pants, a tie dyed shirt and he was rocking platform shoes, she laughed at that photo for a long time. The 80's brought big hair and crazy make up. The rest of the photos were from vacations. There was a trip to Hawaii; Bella wondered how they did that with so much sun. The last photo album ended with photos of Bella and Edward that were taken the night of her birthday party. In all the photos, they looked the same, only the hair and clothing changed.

After looking at the photos, Bella made a decision that night. She was going to copy some of the photos and make a baby book for her unborn baby that would include photos from both sides of the family.

The following week, she made a trip out of town to a craft store. There she picked up the cutest baby book and some other supplies. She made her way back to the Cullen's house to start her book. Bella spent 3 hours on her book that night. It had places to put photos of the parents and places to write stories and family information. She was feeling good by the time she decided to go to sleep. She could feel the baby moving in her tummy. She said goodnight to the baby as she crawled into bed. She was excited for tomorrow. As this was the day she would try to do the ultrasounds.

Bella woke early the next morning. She didn't get much sleep last night, but for once it was not because she was having nightmares, it was because today if she did it right, she would get to see her baby.

She showered and went down stairs to drink plenty of water. As she waited for her bladder to fill, she did some last minute reading. It was time to start before she knew it. She went upstairs to the hospital room and pulled the ultrasound closer to the bed. She turned it on and followed the instructions on setting it up. She got the gel that she would need to use to help see the baby. This was it. "It's now or never," she thought to herself. "Time to meet you little one," she said, as she pattered her tummy.

Bella climbed up on the table and pulled her new maternity pants off. It was easier this way and hell there was no one there to see her. She removed her shirt so that she was on the bed in only her underwear and sports bra. She took the gel and put a generous amount on her, now, round tummy. She shivered from the coolness of the gel. She took the wand and slowly put it on her stomach spreading the gel. She applied a bit of pressure and began to cry as the image of her baby began to appear on the screen. At first it looked like a blob. She could not tell what part she was looking at. As she moved the wand over her stomach at different angles, she was able to make out shapes. She could make out the head. Then there were tiny baby feet. She cried a bit more when she saw her baby's hand rubbing its face. "This is it," she thought. That's my baby. I can't believe it. She was able to make out the heartbeat. It looked so strong. She had no idea if what she was looking at was normal and healthy, but that was the last thing on her mind as she saw her baby's face. It looked like the baby was looking right at her, as if the baby knew that she was looking at her mom. Bella remembered that the machine was able to take photos. She found some good angles and printed a few photos. She would add them to her book later tonight. She said goodnight to her baby and sat down at the computer so that she could send her monthly email and attach the photo.

_Edward, _

_Today was a good day. I met our baby today. Yes, I know I have been living with this baby in my tummy for 5 months now, but Edward I saw the baby. I did an ultrasound today. I will attach a photo so that you can meet your son or daughter. I wish I knew more of what to look for. I'm still not sure how human this baby is, or if they are developing well, but I saw our peanut. I got to see little hands and feet. It was amazing. I can't believe that we made this baby Edward. I already love it so much and seeing him or her tonight was magical. I wish you cared enough to come home. I am so angry at you. What can't you care enough? Why can't you love this baby enough to come home? Can you please just tell me that. I get that you don't love me, that hurts, but please Edward, it's your baby. Don't you get that?_

_Can you please pass this info and photo to the rest of the family? Maybe someone will care enough to come and help me once they get to see the baby. _

_Bella and Peanut. _

Month 6

Bella could not believe that she was nearing the end of her second trimester. She had been in contact with Ben about the house. He assured her that it would be ready about 1 month after the baby was born. She had told him about the baby. They would be decorating and furnishing the house before she moved in and Ben promised to have the most beautiful nursery put in the home. It would be fit for a Cullen as he put it. Bella was able to locate Jenks the Cullen family lawyer, so she had her named changed legally. Thankfully, there were not too many questions asked of her and since she was 18, she didn't need parental permission. She was no longer Isabella Swan, but Isabella Cullen. She would also make sure that the baby had the Cullen last name. She was hoping that if they ever came home, that they would not be too upset about the change, but the name on the deed was Isabella Cullen. She was going to be damn sure that she had the same last name as her baby, and there was no better name for her baby than the Cullen name.

It was a pretty uneventful month for Bella. She was getting better at giving herself an ultrasound. Not so much to make sure that the baby was ok. Although she did look. It was more the connection. Every time she saw her baby's face, it was like they were looking at each other face to face and having a silent conversation. These times were when all her pain went away. These days she didn't hurt. It was these times that she felt the most peace in her life. She lived for this baby, for these moments.

She didn't call the cell phones as often any more. This was only done after a hard day. When she needed to hear one of their voices for comfort. She would often play Edward's cell voice mail message to her stomach when the baby was particularly active. It seemed to calm her little peanut. She had given up on texting and only relied on emails. This month it was Esme's turn.

_Dear Esme, _

_I hope you are all ok. I know that I have not reached out to you in a while. But I was thinking of you a lot today. The baby has been so active. There are times that she (I have a deep feeling it's a girl) kicks so hard that I can see my tummy move. Did you know that by the end of the month the baby will be about 1 foot long and could weigh up to 2 pounds? I am sending you the latest photos of the baby, can you please pass them along to anyone else who may want to see them?_

_ I miss you so much. I feel like I lost my mom. You were there for me. You loved me and accepted me. You left me. How could you leave your daughter? You told me over and over I was your daughter the same as Alice and Rose. I just don't understand. I feel like maybe you never did love me. I know that's harsh, but I know what I feel for this baby. I could never leave her. I love her more than myself. How do you just get up and walk away from that kind of love? Without even saying good bye? I need you almost as much as I need Edward. I feel so abandoned. Alone. Lost. _

_Please, if you ever loved me, you'd come back. Please help me. I need my other mom. _

_Bella and Peanut. _

Bella was in tears after that email. The ones to Esme were always some of the hardest emails to write. She always did turn to Esme when she needed her mom. She loved her just the same.

That night as she was in bed she began to think. In three months, her baby would be here. In three months, she would be a mom. Edward would be a dad, something none of them ever thought was possible. In three months, her life would change forever. Her last thoughts as she fell asleep were that of names for her unborn baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 4

7th Month

_Edward, _

_I have been having a hard day today. I seem to have a lot of them lately. My hormones are going crazy; I don't know what to think any more. I cry for no reason, although I have many and I'm angry. I am mad that I was not good enough for you. I am mad that I didn't love you enough to make you stay. I am mad because you didn't love me enough to change me and spend forever with me. I am mad because you left me. I am mad because I sit here day after day by myself talking to our unborn baby. I am mad that I can't share this with anyone other than this email because our baby is half vampire. I am mad that you can't even reach out to see if I am ok. I am mad that you lied to me; it is NOT like you never existed. The baby growing inside of me proves that. I'm just mad, and I do not know what to do with that anger, resentment and hurt._

_Why was I not good enough? I need answers. Why don't you care enough about your baby to call? I don't get it. Please help me understand. _

_Bella and Peanut. _

It has now been 7 month since Bella became pregnant. She had some good days. She knew that it was not healthy for her baby to be stressed all the time, so she did the best she could. She had thought about names a lot lately. She had chosen her two names. Now all she needed was a baby. She had made several shopping trips to buy clothes and items that the baby would need. She bought almost everything in neutral tones. She did splurge on a few items that were pink; she couldn't pass them up just in case. She stocked up on other items as well. She had all the bottles she would need. As well as several other baby items all shipped to the home in Astoria. Ben would make sure that they were all put in their place. She had some things sent to the PO Box so that she would have them here to use before they moved.

Bella was fascinated with the third trimester. This was when her baby was really beginning to form. By the end of month 7, her baby would weigh about 3 pounds. She was even starting to grow hair. The down side that she could have lived without was that she needed to go to the bathroom more often and she was easily tired. Her food cravings were changing again. It seemed like all she could eat was meat that was cooked only enough to make it warm. She had hoped that her eating would go back to normal after the baby was born.

Bella had called her dad again this month. It was even harder to talk to him now that her hormones were going crazy. The hormones were not only taken out on Charlie but showed in her emails as well. Some days her emails were soft and kind, full of pleads for them to come home. Other days they were full of anger, frustration and pain. It always felt a bit better after she got it out though.

She was still reading the journals that Edward had left behind. She was really getting to know him so much better this way. She was now up to the year 1932. She was beginning to understand more of why he felt the way he did. It was hard to read some of his struggles but in the end it made her feel close to him again, so she continued to read.

She was glad that Spring was here. It was now April and the beautiful gardens that Esme had planted were starting to bloom. She decided to sit in the backyard for a bit and write.

_Edward, _

_I am not sorry for the last email. I still have a lot of pain and hurt inside; however, I am sorry I was not able to express it better. My hormones seem to be all over the place. I can't believe that in less than 3 months I will be a mom. You will be a dad. Can you believe it? This is something you always said that you did not want to take away from me. I know that I said it didn't matter, that I only needed you. I was wrong. I want this baby so much. I know that this may be the only piece of you I may ever have, but I'll take it. I cannot describe the love I feel for our baby. To lay in what was our bed and watch her kick is the best thing in the world. I could watch it every day. I should really get a video camera and record it. Have I told you that when the baby gets restless at night that I call your cell phone and play your voicemail message over and over to the baby? She responds to your voice Edward. It's like she knows who her daddy is. _

_Please come home. I know I ask you this in every email, but I miss you. I need you. I love you… still…_

_Bella and Peanut. _

_P.S. I have picked out a name for the baby. I will tell you what it is when the baby is born. I hope you approve. _

8th Month.

Bella was now 33 weeks. She still did weekly ultrasounds although the baby was getting bigger and it was harder to make out the images. She was still taking the vitamins although she was not sure if they would make a difference.

Bella had just eaten dinner and decided to take a shower before bed. As she was rinsing her hair, she felt a pain shoot from one side of her, now very swollen, belly to the other side. This scared her and she rushed to get out of the shower. She ran to her books to see what she could find. She was so scared that the baby was coming now. She was relieved when the pains stopped as she was reading about Braxton Hick's contractions. She decided to take a warm bath instead of finishing her shower to help calm her nerves.

Bella had found some online birthing classes and decided to attend them. As she learned more about the birth and watched a few videos, she became scared. This was going to cause her a lot of pain. There would be no one to coach her, no one to give her pain medication if she chose. No one to help her through this. She was truly alone. There was no one here to help her. She had thought about calling Ben, but passed that thought. She was not sure how much he knew about the Cullens and she was not going to risk that. She couldn't. It was not just their secret any more it was her baby's as well.

Bella decided to make one last shopping trip to make sure that she had everything she needed. She knew that the baby could come at any time, and with no one to help her she needed to be prepared. She drove to Port Angeles for some shopping. It was late on a week night and she was hoping that she would not run into anyone she knew. She stopped at Babies R Us to get an infant car seat, and more diapers. You could never have enough diapers.

On her way home she was thinking about the fact that she would be a mom in a matter of a few weeks.

_Edward, _

_You would laugh to see me now. I am so round that I can't tie my shoes. Alice would have my head if she knew that I was only ever wearing flip flops. I am glad that it's May and not December that's for sure. I have also been so uncomfortable that I have resorted to wearing your pajama pants and t-shirts. This is the only time I am glad that Alice is not here to see me. I can picture the look on her face now. _

_I have been thinking about what it will be like after the baby is born. I realized something today. Edward what am I going to do if this baby is born and only wants to drink blood? Will he or she want human blood? Will the baby try to bite me? Will it prefer animal blood, if so how do I get that? I'm getting more scared as each day passes by. I don't think that I can do this on my own. Maybe you were right. Maybe I am not strong enough…_

_Bella and Peanut. _

June 19th 2005

Not many people go into labor on their due date. Bella was one of the few that did.

Bella had woken up that morning and didn't feel well from the start. She felt off. She was sore and couldn't quite explain what was different. She didn't feel sick, just off. After lunch and a bath she could not seem to get comfortable. The cramps in her stomach were getting stronger and uncomfortable. She decided to take a nap and see if she felt better when she woke up.

She fell asleep quickly and had a strange dream. She was in a home, it was her home she guessed but it was no place that she recognized. Edward was there beside her. They were in love, they were happy. She dreamt of all the kind words that he had ever said to her. She dreamt of the day that they made love the first and only time. The dream ended by Edward holding her close kissing her temple softly and whispering in her ear "È tempo di mia Bella bella. Essere forte, io sono qui con voi per sempre, amor

Bella was awoken with a strong pain in her stomach. She grabbed her swollen belly and tried to rub out he pain. The words that ended her dream rang out in her head. She was not sure how she knew, but she understood what Edward had said in the dream. He had told her "It is time my beautiful Bella. Be strong, I am here with you always, love." Could this really be it? Was Edward still with her in some way?

After an hour of steady contractions she knew that it was time.

_Edward, _

_It time. I'm scared. I need you. _

Bella tried to write more but as she finished the word you she was hit by another strong contraction. She pushed herself from the desk and once again grabbed her stomach. The pain was deep and came fast. She decided it was time to go upstairs.

She entered the hospital room and was grateful that she had set up the room 2 weeks ago. Everything was where it needed to be. Bella had chosen to have a water birth. She had thought that because there was no one here to help her deliver the baby that a water birth would be gentle enough on the baby. She would not risk her getting hurt for anything.

Her contractions were getting stronger now. She started to time them and found that they were 4 minutes apart and lasting about 45 seconds or more. She was hoping that it would be a quick labor. She knew from her books that some can go quickly, but that most first time births could take hours. This worried her. Would she know when to push?

There was no one there to check to see how dilated she was and she surely could not check herself. By 10:45 the pain was getting bad, the contractions were getting longer and stronger, and she decided that it was time to fill the tub with water. She turned on the water and made sure that all her supplies were where she needed them. She had also taken a large towel and folded; once it was folder she put it on the bottom of the tub so that when the baby was born it would not touch the hard surface at all.

It was 11:30 that night when the pain began to be too much. The contractions now seemed to be coming one right after another. It became too much and she was no longer able to concentrate on timing them. The tub had finished filling, so she undressed and slowly lowered herself into the warm water. She instantly felt a bit of relief, as her body sank deeper into the warm water. This was short lived however as she was hit by in immense wave of pain and an urge to push. She screamed out in pain and took this as a sign and bared down. The pain was too much for her, as she laid her head on the back of the tub thinking "Oh god, I can't do this. Please someone help me. I can't do this on my own."

She tried to get herself together; she needed to breathe through the pain. She could feel another one starting. It started in her lower back, washed across her belly from one side to another. She could see her stomach tighten while she screamed through her pain. After a minute she could see her skin start to relax, her breathing came in heavy pants and moans.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she thought she heard Edward's voice. He had come home. He was just in time for the birth. Maybe he loved her after all. She looked around franticly, she yelled his name, but he was nowhere in sight. It was just her imagination. She felt the urge to push again so she went with it. She heard his voice again, telling her to be strong, that she could do it, that he loved her. Was she delusional? "I must be hallucinating," She thought. At this point, it didn't matter. Hearing his voice calmed her. Gave her the strength to continue. It was the encouragement that she needed to get through this alone.

She pushed for what seemed like forever. She looked at the clock and saw that it had been pushing for over an hour. It was almost 1:30 in the morning. She noticed the pain began to change, along with the contractions she could feel a burning pain. She was scared so she reached down between her legs and gasped as felt something florin. She was able to feel her baby's head. She heard Edward's voice one last time and she pushed her final push. "You can do this, love. Our baby is almost here. I love you." With her final thoughts, she screamed, she held her breath, she pushed hard. With one final scream that she swore would have broken all the glass in the house and be heard for miles, she look down as her baby was delivered.

She reached down and was able to reach under her babies arms, she gently pulled him up and onto her stomach seeing the baby for the first time. She reached for the clamps and clamped the baby's cord. After she cut the cord, she helped suction the baby's airway until she heard the most wonderful sound a mother can ever hear: the first cry of their newborn baby. Bella instantly broke down in tears as she held her baby, Edward's baby close to her heart and listened to the cries. She grabbed the towels that were next to her and wrapped the baby up to keep it warm. She snuggled her baby and rubbed it's back. She would stay in the tub until the placenta was delivered as well.

Once the after birth was delivered Bella slowly stood up from the tub and walked to the bed. She was weak and didn't trust her body to be up for a long period of time. She placed the baby in the middle of the bed, she needed to clean the baby and keep it warm. She needed to know if she was right, was the baby a boy or girl? She took care of the baby, and then dressed herself in a long shirt. She made sure to weigh and measure the baby before she headed back to Edward's room. She needed to be there with their baby.

She crawled into bed and decided it was now or never to find out if the baby would need blood or milk. She brought the baby to her breast and the baby latched on like it was second nature. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen. She looked into her baby's eyes and gently stoked her newborn baby's head and cheek, as she whispered her love. She snuggled in close to her baby and they soon fell asleep together. When she woke a few hours later, she knew that she needed to email Edward. She changed and fed the baby first then carefully reached for the lap top so she could write.

_Edward, _

_Happy birthday my love. Today is your 104th birthday. I have the best birthday gift one could ever give you. Your birthday is truly a special day. Not only is it the day you were born, but it is also the day that your baby was born. I went into labor last night. I would like to introduce you to son…_

_Mason Anthony Cullen _

_Born June 20th 2005 at 1:26 A.M._

_7 pounds 4 ounces _

_21 inches long. _

_Edward, he is so beautiful. He looks so much like you already. He has soft wisps of copper hair, his eyes are blue for now, but I know that almost all babies are born with blue eyes. He seems to be doing well. He has a heartbeat, although it is still higher than a normal human's heartbeat. He also sleeps. I am not sure if he will want blood yet, but he is nursing and taking to my milk like a pro. He's so amazing. I wish you were here to share this with me. To look at him, hold him love him. We should have done this together Edward. I learned a lot the last few hours. Edward, I am strong enough. I can do this with or without you. I wish things were different, but I have come to accept that you are not coming home to me, to us. I have learned over the last 9 months that I can do anything. I gave birth to a miracle this morning. I will continue every day for the rest of my life loving your son. I will make sure he knows who his daddy is and one day I will tell him that he was made out of love. Even though you may have never loved me, Edward, I want you to know that I did love you. I still love you. I will be good enough for our baby. Maybe one day I can be good enough for you. _

_Bella and Mason_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 5

Being a new mom was hard on Bella. She was still so young and on top of that, she was raising a baby that was not 100% human, but she was doing it on her own. When Mason was 6 weeks, she decided it was time to leave. She began to understand and believe just how strong she was. She knew that her son was the most important person in her life and that was all that mattered. She was beginning to understand that she was good enough. Edward did not leave her because she did not fit in their world or because she didn't love him enough. He left her for his own selfish reasons. She may never know the true reasons they all left her, but she knew one thing. She was a strong independent woman that was good enough for herself and for her baby. That was all that would ever matter. She sat down that morning and sent one last email.

_Cullen family, _

_I am still deeply hurt by you leaving me and I still have so many unanswered questions. I can't forgive you at this time, and I am not sure if I will ever be able to, but at the same time I still love you all so much. I feel abandoned, alone and that's your fault. I know why Edward said he left me, but what about the rest of you. You all left me without a goodbye. How could you? How could you just walk away? I will make sure Mason knows this side of his family and where you all came from but that is for him. That is no longer for you. I spent 9 months carrying that baby in my belly hoping and praying that you would come back. I was naïve. I will not make that mistake twice._

_This will be the last email that I write to you. I am walking away this time. I have to. I have to be the strong woman that I know that I can be. I have to do this for myself and for my son._

_I don't want to love you anymore, I want to hate you, but I can't. It takes one look at Mason to know that without all of you, I could never have him. He is my life, he is my family now. I have lost so much with you all leaving. I have lost not only all of you, but my dad, my friends, my family. I cannot and will not forgive you for that. I have come to realize that I need to be able to focus on Mason and to do so I need to be happy. For me to be happy, I need to walk away. So that is what I am doing. I am walking away this time._

_I will always wish you were here and that I did not have to do this on my own, but I am moving on. It has been the hardest year of my life and at the same time the best year I could ever ask for. I need to make the choice now. I choose to let you go. I will not call you or send any future emails. If you have not responded by now I have to face the fact that you will not. I will continue to keep journals of Mason's life. But I will not share these with you; you lost that right when you decided to not come home. _

_Goodbye. _

_Bella and Mason_

The move was very was refreshing and bittersweet for her. As she finished packing the car for the drive to Astoria, she decided to say goodbye to the house that had been her home for almost the past year, one last time.

She was still so angry at the Cullens for leaving her. But she knew that she could no longer carry that anger and resentment with her. She chose to spend the rest of her life happy. She chose to take that anger and hurt and turn it into love for her son so that he would never feel that same kind of pain that they had caused her. She refused to remember this house full of pain. She needed to leave all the anger behind so that she could start over. She decided to spend a few moments in each room of the house while holding Mason and reflected on all the good memories that she had had, she would also use this time to say goodbye. Goodbye to the house and goodbye to the Cullens. They never took the time to give her a goodbye. Today she would be the bigger person.

In the living room she chose not to remember the pain from the night of her 18th birthday, but instead all the time she had spent here with Emmett and Jasper playing video games. Proving that even though she was a human girl, she could keep up with the big boys. "Goodbye Emmett and Jasper. I will always love you. I will make sure that Mason knows of his uncles. I hope he grows up to be strong and confident like you Emmett and gentle and caring as you are Jasper," she said, as she left that room for that last time.

In the music room, she sat at the piano bench and cried for a minute. She remembered the nights that she would sit in this same spot and listen to Edward play her lullaby. She knew it by heart and vowed to hum it to Mason each night.

She stopped in the kitchen and sat at the dining room table for the last time. She had thought about all the time she spent in here with Esme. All the mother-daughter talks that she never got to have with Renee. Tears fell silently as she remembered. "Oh Esme. I really did think of you as my mom. I still do. I will always love you. If Mason has one ounce of the compassion that you have for others he will be a wonderful man. Thank you for being there when I needed a mom." She ran her hand over the table, as she headed for the stairs.

She went to Carlisle's study next. She remembered all the times she had spent there, reading and learning while he worked. She took one last look at the room where her son was born. This was the room she found herself. This was the room where she grew from a scared teen to a confident woman. "Carlisle. I will never forget what you have done for me. You have helped in me so many ways. If it were not for you and the time I spent in this room, I am not sure I could have done this. I hope that Mason will grow to be open-minded like you. I hope he can learn to treat everyone as equals just as you do. Thank you for your compassion and love." With these words, she shut the door to the office for the last time.

She entered Alice's room and thought of all the time she had spent in here with her and Rosalie playing 'Dress Up Bella.' She remembered all the talks that they shared. She thought of the night that Rose had let her in and helped her understand her concerns about Bella becoming like them. She would miss the girl talks that had always made her feel like she had sisters. She sat on the couch as she said, "Alice, I will always think of you as my sister. I am glad that Mason is a boy, as he will hopefully not inherit your shopping habits. I do promise to make sure that he is dressed to your approval. I will miss you, my friend. Rosalie, I hope Mason grows to be independent like you. You take shit from no one. I hope he is able to take care of himself and others the same way as you do.

She went to Edward's room last. She sat on the bed where he had held her so many times. She remembered all the times he told her he loved her and wanted her forever. She remembers the feeling that she felt when he held her close. How in love she was. She looked at Mason and knew that she would always love Edward. No matter where he was, it would always be him that held her heart. She decided that there was only one thing that she would remove from the house. That was Edward's journals. There would be a day when Mason came to her with questions about his dad. When he was old enough, she would share them with him.

She stood by the door holding her newborn son and Edward's journals as she said, "Mason, I promise to make sure that you grow up knowing your father. I promise to make sure that I love you as much if not more than I loved him. No matter where your daddy is, I will spend my life making sure that you know you were made out of love. You will never need anything. Edward, I hope your son grows up with the ability to love as you once loved me. I can never believe that you never loved me at all. I am sorry things ended this way, but I love you. I will make sure to keep your secret safe and that Mason is always protected. Goodbye my love."

With her last words, she kissed her baby and closed the door to the bedroom. She left the house never to return, she was on her first step in healing her pain.

It was a little over 4 hour drive South from Forks to Astoria. Bella had to stop a few times to make sure that the baby was fed and changed. She was grateful that he still slept most of the day. Thankfully the house was not hard to find. When she turned into the drive, she found a man waiting for her. It was Ben.

"I am so glad that you made it, Mrs. Cullen. Can I help you get your bags?"

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Ben. Please call me, Bella."

"Well, Bella, where is that beautiful baby that I have heard so much about?"

"Well, let's get the important stuff inside and you can meet him."

Ben helped Bella get the baby bag and a few other things out of the car, as she got the car seat and they headed into the home together.

She stopped when she entered the front door and picked up Mason from his car seat.

"Ben, I would like you to meet Mason Anthony Cullen."

Ben smiled widely, as he looked over the baby.

"He looks so much like Edward. He has your nose though. He is truly beautiful, Bella. Please let me show you the house then we can sit and talk. My wife, Angela, will be arriving shortly with dinner. She refused to let you cook after the day that you have had."

"Thank you, Ben. That would be great. I am looking forward to meeting her."

Ben started to show her around the house and she could not help but realize it was amazing. It was as if she had designed it herself. Edward had taken everything they ever talked about and put it into the design of the home. The colors were neutrals. She never wanted anything to bold, but she wasn't completely plain either. The kitchen was to die for. All of the cabinets were a dark mahogany color. The appliances were all stainless steel and to accent its beauty, all of the counters were a dark marble. There was even a double oven on the wall. She could see herself cooking cookies for Mason when he gets older. Ben had informed her that it was pre-stocked with the basics, but that Angela would take her shopping tomorrow for anything more that she would need. The rest of the home was just as beautiful. The living room held a large TV that was mounted to the wall. There was black leather furniture that filled the room. The carpet was full and soft. It would be a great place for Mason to play and learn to crawl. There was also a formal dining room and a bathroom on the first floor.

The second floor held the bedrooms, a full bath and an office. I learned that there were 4 bedrooms upstairs including the master suite. We looked at two of the bedrooms that would be set up as guest bedrooms first. We moved to the master bedroom first, as I wanted to save the nursery for last. Ben opened the doors to the master bedroom and my breath was taken away. There in the middle of this huge room was a 4 poster king size bed in the same mahogany as the kitchen. There was a sheer white lace fabric that surrounded the bed and was tied elegantly to each of the four posts. There was a large armoire and a tall dresser. There was a matching vanity with a large mirror on the far wall. There was the most beautiful artwork that hung on the walls. There was an attached bathroom that was done in the same rich colors. There was an infinity tub in the middle of the room that looked like it would hold four people. The entire floor and shower was made of a dark travertine tile. The shower was open and had no door on it. There were ten shower heads in that shower, and a digital temperature control. The bathroom alone must have cost more than her home in Forks.

Ben brought her to the nursery last. This was the room that I wanted to see most. Edward and I had talked about what my dream home would be and so far he nailed the design. This, however, was not something that they had spoken about. This was something that she had never even thought about as she knew that vampires could not have kids. Ben had told her that it would be fit for a Cullen, she wondered what that meant.

"Bella as you can imagine this is not a room that was in the plans; however, I hope that you enjoy it. Angela decided to help me with this one. Who am I kidding, she took over on this project. We can't have kids, Bella, and as she said this was going to be the only time she got to design a nursery and I was not going to take that from her."

"I am sure it will be great Ben. Thank you so much for everything you have done."

Ben opened the door for her and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. The room was done in the most beautiful shades of royal blue and brown. The blue was the shade that Edward had always said was his favorite color on her. The brown was a rich chocolate color. The colors were amazing together. In the middle of the room was an elegant round crib that matched all the other wood in the home. There was a matching changing table on the far wall and a rocking chair in the corner. On the wall over the changing table, there were big block letters that spelled out his name. There were also photo fames on the walls. Some contained photos of Edward some were empty. Ben explained that these were there to add photos of myself and some family photos as well. Mason was still sleeping in her arms, so Bella decided to put Mason in his new bed, so that she and Ben could go downstairs to talk.

Just as they reached the bottom step, the door opened and a beautiful woman walked in. Ben introduced her to Angela and they decided to sit in the living room to talk while dinner was in the oven.

"Bella, Mason is absolutely a joy. Him just being here is a miracle. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Angela. What would you like to know?"

"Mason's eyes, I am curious to know what color they are. Did they turn out like yours or more like the Cullens'?" It was then she really took the time to look at Ben and Angela. They had the same golden color eyes are the Cullens. Were they vampires as well?

"They match Edward's perfectly. Are… are you…" I was cut off by Angela.

"Yes dear. We are vampires as well. I am sorry, I thought you knew. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's fine. It just took me by surprise that's all. I have spent the last almost 11 months alone. Trying to protect the secret. I could not risk any one finding out about the baby. It's a relief that I don't have to hide from you."

"I understand. We are very long time friends of the Cullens. I can assure that you are safe here. We are called upon to build all of the Cullen's homes. They are protected and the safest place you and Mason can be. Do you mind if I ask where Edward is my dear? I would have thought you would be married or changed by now. But I can see you are not. How did little Mason come about. I never thought it possible."

Bella had gone so long without having anyone to talk to that she found herself telling them the entire story. Angela had moved next to her and held her hand gently as she told the story.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry sweetie. I wish I knew where they were. We have not heard from them in quite some time."

Bella was getting ready to say something when she heard Mason crying. She excused herself to get the baby. He was probably getting hungry. She returned to the living room once more with a nursing baby in tow.

"Bella he nurses. Is that all he eats? I am fascinated to see if he is more like you or more like our kind."

"He does nurse. I have found that he will only eat as long as I make sure that I eat a lot of meat. But it has to be cooked extremely rare. I am thinking that he may be able to live off both. As you can hear, he has a heartbeat, and he sleeps as well. His skin feels thicker than mine. He is still so soft like a baby should be, but he's harder at the same time. I think he's a perfect blend of both Edward and I."

Over the next few months, the three grew closer. Bella had found a job and Angela would take care of Mason while she worked. She felt great being able to provide for herself and for Mason. Ben had also helped her invest some of her money. They had done so well that after 8 months, she had made enough money to replace the money that she had used from the safe that was back in Edward's old bedroom. She has also made enough to live off the interest and not have to work. She loved staying home with Mason.

Mason was growing very well. He developed faster than the books say a normal baby should. By 2 months, he was rolling. By 4 months, he was crawling. Ben had helped baby proof the house to make it safe. Sometimes she wondered if it was needed though. There had been a few times he had fallen but never got cut or bruised. He was a strong little boy. Mason was walking by six months. Every day that went by, he started to look more and more like his dad. By 8 months, Mason was able to talk and hold a conversation. He was so incredibly smart.

Mason's tastes were changing as well. He could eat human food, but he often preferred blood. It was these times that Bella was thankful that she had Ben around. He would always be sure to bring Mason some fresh blood when he went out to hunt for himself. True to his dad, he preferred mountain lions as well. Ben had said that later when Mason was ready, that he would teach him how to hunt. Thankfully Mason had no desire for human blood. He never once tried to bite me.

It was coming up on Mason's first birthday. Bella along with Angela were planning a small birthday party for him. They decorated the house and had even gone shopping for some gifts. Angela had made a birthday cake. It would only be the three of them, but Ben and Angela had become family to them. They were all she had. Her family still didn't know about Mason. She wanted to tell her dad about him so many times, but how do you explain a baby that looked one, but that could hold a conversation as if they were five?

"Bella, have you thought about going to see Charlie? It's been a while. Ben and I can keep Mason for the night while you visit. You really need to see him."

"I know Angela, but I'm scared I have not seen him in over two years. What if it's not the same?"

"Sweetie, you will never know unless you go. If you want Ben and I will go with you. We can make sure that Mason is safe. Just let us know when you want to go."

"You know, I think that would be a good idea. I'll call my dad after the party, and we will make plans to go soon."

Mason's birthday went incredibly well. They took photos and had fun. They even ended up having a food fight with the birthday cake. She found herself thinking about how much Emmett would love this if he were there. She missed them at times like this. She found herself thinking of the Cullens at times like this. When she was happy and carefree.

"Momma, are you thinking about them again? You have my favorite smile," Mason asked, as he paused the food fight.

Bella picked up Mason and set him on her lap. "Yes, baby, I was. I was just thinking that your uncle, Emmett, would really have fun during times like this."

"Momma, will they ever come back? Why did they leave us?"

Bella wiped a tear that was falling from Mason's eye. Ben and Angela took this as a sign to leave. They needed this time together.

"Mason, baby, I am not sure if they will come back. They left for many reasons baby, but I promise that they didn't know about you when they left. I know that they would never be able to leave us if they knew about you."

"I know, Momma. I also know that you tried to find them for me. I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, Mase. How did you know I was looking for them, baby? We have not talked about them like this before. Did Ben or Angela tell you that, baby?"

"No Momma, I saw it. I am special, like daddy is."

Bella was shocked at that statement.

"What do you mean, baby? I know you are special, but how did you see it, baby?" she asked.

"You let me see, Momma. We were snuggling one night in my room. You were sad, so you snuggled me closer. I was falling asleep and you told me you loved me, and that you would never leave me. Then you let me see you. You opened your mind to me Momma. I could see you in a house with my daddy. He was so nice Mommy, and you were happy, but then you were sad and alone in that same house. I was in your tummy. I could see everything you did, you tried so hard Mommy. I am sorry he didn't come home. But you have me. Please don't be sad."

Bella didn't realize that she was crying until he brought his little hand up to wipe her face.

"Baby, I'm not sad. I love you. I can never be sad when I'm with you, baby. How did you see my mind, baby? Can you see it all the time?"

"Do you remember that night Mommy? I put my hand on your cheek. That's how I saw. Want me to show you?"

"Yes, baby."

Mason reached up and touched her face. She was instantly flooded with memories of that night. She could see the two of them in the rocking chair. What she saw took her breath away. She could see through his mind. She also found out that Mason could feel feelings like Jasper could. As she watched the scene, she could feel everything that Mason was feeling. Everything that she was feeling.

"See, Mommy. I can feel what you all feel, all of the time. That's how I know when to snuggle you when you are sad. I have only seen your mind once though. You are good at keeping your thoughts tucked away."

"Baby, I love you. I wish I knew about your gift then, baby. It's ok to feel sad sometimes. It's also ok to feel mad sometimes. But baby please know that I love you enough for both Momma and Daddy. Can you do anything else, baby?"

"No momma, I can just feel what others feel. I can see other thoughts and memories though. But I try not to. And silly Momma I know you love me, I can feel it. Am I special enough for you, Momma?"

"Yes, baby. You have always been special enough for me. It's time for bed, buddy. Let's go get your PJs and say goodnight to daddy ok?"

As they headed upstairs that night, she looked at her son with amazement. He really was an amazing little boy. She got him changed into his favorite PJs and held him up to one of the photos of Edward that was in his room so that he could say goodnight. They snuggled in the chair to read from one of his books. She tucked him into his big boy bed that Ben had set up and kissed him as he fell asleep.

Bella did a lot of thinking that night. She had come so far. The last year she had continued to heal. She had really moved on. She was content with her life. She was still mad that her baby boy had to grow up without his dad. She also learned that she would need to watch her feelings around her baby. She needed to keep him safe and happy at all costs.

A few months had passed and Bella called her dad. She was going to try to set up a visit. Mason would be safe with Ben and Angela. Maybe she could finally start to get her old life back. That was one of the things that she missed the most. When she called, it was not her dad that answered, but Sue Clearwater.

She found out that he was sick and that it was not looking very well. She asked why she had not been notified and Sue said that she could not locate a phone number for her and that her dad had been in and out for a while and could not remember the phone number. She met with Ben and Angela who assured her that Mason would be fine while she went to her dad. Ben even said that he would teach Mason how to hunt. Mason was really excited about that.

When Bella got home to Forks, she found out the true extent of his illness. He was sick with cancer and did not have much time left. She was upstairs in his room when he woke.

"Oh, Daddy, why? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't tell you. When _they_ left you were so down. Then you left. I didn't know how to help you. We grew apart. We talked all the time, but you refused to come home. I never understood why you would not come home, Bella. Lately though you have been different. You have been happy." He started to cough and I got worried.

"Dad, you should have said something. I am so sorry I never came home. I couldn't I just couldn't. I wish I could explain, but I can't. How bad is it, Daddy?"

Charlie got a grave look on his face that she knew was not good.

"I don't have much time, Bells. I was trying to hold on. Hoping that you would come home. I'm so tired baby, but I can go now that I know that you are ok."

"No Daddy, please don't. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. Please, I need you, Daddy."

She hugged her father closely as the tears fell.

"Daddy, I need to tell you something. Daddy something happened before Edward left. I had a baby, Daddy. His name is Mason. He turned one a few months ago. Daddy, he is so special. I love him so much. I wish you could have met him. I had to protect him though. Daddy, I'm sorry I could not come home. Please forgive me." She sobbed into her father chest.

"I'm a grandpa? My baby had a baby? Where is he?"

"He is home with friends. He is safe, Daddy. Do you want to see a photo?"

Charlie nodded his head. Bella pulled out her photos and showed her dad the most recent photo of Mason.

"Bella, he is beautiful. I wish I knew him, Bells. Please promise to keep him safe. Love him and never let him go. Bella love him as I love you. I can go now. I love you, Bella."

Charlie passed not to long after. Bella screamed and Sue rushed in. That was the hardest night of her life. She called Ben and let him know what was going on. He promised that Mason was safe and that everything was fine. They were going to keep him while she attended the funeral and took care of her father's estate. She ended up staying in Forks for a week. Bella had taken some of the things from her father's house and arranged for the rest to be packed up. She would go through them later. She was going to take the photo albums so that she could share them with Mason and add some to his baby book.

Bella had a 4 hour drive to think. She knew that Mason could feel her emotions. How could she do that to her baby boy? How could she protect him from the pain that she was feeling? She could ask Ben and Angela to keep him longer, but she missed him. She needed to be with her son.

When Bella arrived home, Mason was already asleep. Ben had told her that he did great on his hunt. He had managed to take down his very own mountain lion. She couldn't wait for him to wake in the morning so that he could share this with her.

That morning was hard on Bella. She had to explain why Mommy was so sad. They sat on the floor in her room and looked at the photos and she told him about Charlie. She wanted to test a theory that Angela had been thinking about. She held mason and told him to try to read her memories. She concentrated on memories of Charlie and wished that she was able to share these with her son.

Mason looked up at Bella and smiled.

"Mommy, I see him. You did it. You let me see Grandpa Charlie. He loved you very much, Mommy. I can feel it. He loves you like I love you. Please don't be sad, Mommy. He's ok now." The words her son spoke gave her more comfort than she could have ever imagined.

Another year had passed. It was two weeks before Mason's 2nd birthday. Bella had just given Mason a bath before bed when she heard the door to the garage open. She jumped at the sound. Ben and Angela were out of town and even if they came back early they would never come through the garage.

"Mason, I want you to go to your room. Please stay there until I get back, ok? Remember how we have talked about your daddy and our special secret, and that we need to be careful when we are around people other than Uncle Ben and Aunt Angel?"

"Yes, Momma, I remember."

"Well, this is one of those times. I need you to be very quiet; I'll be right back, but you must stay in your room until I come get you. I love you, baby."

Mason ran off to his room, as Bella headed downstairs. Just as she reached the garage door, it opened.

Bella looked like her heart had been ripped out her chest.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"Bella?"

Just as Bella raised her hand and slapped the man that just entered her home, Mason came running down the hall. He reached Bella, looked up the man, and just above a whisper said…

"Daddy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 6

It has been three years since Edward had left Bella there alone in the woods. He has spent the last three years wandering around with nothing but his thoughts. It was time for him to go home. He couldn't go to Forks though. There were too many memories there, both good and bad. He was looking for a fresh start. Then he remembered that house he was having built a few years back. He had forgotten about until now. It was built in Astoria, OR. It was known for being the single cloudiest place in the US. It was perfect for a vampire.

He arrived at the home to see that it was completed. Some this was off though. There were lights on. As he got closer to the home, he could hear heartbeats. This was not right, Ben was supposed to build the house and then check on it from time to time. Not let anyone live there. No humans were ever supposed to live in their homes. They were all kept empty so that if they needed to move or escape at any given time they would have a safe place to go. So why did this house have humans in it? As he got closer he could hear thoughts, but they were nothing out of the ordinary. They were innocent, almost childlike.

Edward was angry there were people in his home. He decided to enter through the garage to make sure everything was ok. He would be sure to make sure that whoever was in there left his home and left tonight. He looked in the garage and realized that someone had money. There parked where his car should be, sat a Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4**. **There were only 30 of these cars ever made. These can easily price over 2 million. Someone had money to spend. He had to see who the hell owned that car. Edward had to shake his head a bit to get back on track. As beautiful as that car is, he needed to get whoever the hell was in his house out.

He heard footsteps and as he opened the door, he felt as if the earth had been pulled out from under his feet.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"Bella?" before he could he grasp the concept of who he was looking at, two things happened at once. The look on Bella's face changed from shock, to joy to anger, to beyond pissed off all at the same time and her hand connected with his face. His ears heard the pain in her scream as she felt her hand connect with my stone hard face. The second thing that happened shocked him more that seeing Bella in his home. Just as her hand connected with his left cheek, he heard little footsteps. A small boy ran up to Bella, looked at her, then at me and said "Daddy?"

Edward didn't know what to think. "Why was Bella here? How did she even know about this place? Who was this boy and why did he just call me Daddy? I am a vampire. I can't have kids." He looked so much like Edward he could not stop staring at the boy.

"Well are you going to answer me or just stand there? What in the hell are you doing here?"

"What… What do you mean, this is my house. Why did that boy just call me Dad?"

Bella looked down at Mason, not even aware that he was standing next to her.

"Mase, buddy, I asked you stay in your room. Please go back upstairs, I promise I will be right up ok?"

She picked up her son and kissed his forehead. She held him close and whispered in his ear, "Buddy, Mommy loves you. I promise its ok and I'll be up to talk to you in a just a few minutes, ok?" With that Mason hurried back up to his room. She was happy that even though he had inherited many traits from his father, enhanced hearing was not one of them.

Bella wanted to yell at him and scream but tried her hardest to keep her volume down. She did not want to scare Mason.

"Edward, you need to get the hell out of here now," she repeated.

"Bella, who was that. Why did he call me dad?"

"Edward, he's your son. Maybe if you were around you would have known that," she spat at him.

"Bullshit, Bella. You know vampires can't have kids."

"You are right vampires can't, but newsflash Edward, humans can. And last time I checked I was still human."

"But..." he started to speak, but Bella cut him off.

"Edward, I will not tell you again. You need to get the fuck out of my house now. I will not have you disrupt my life. You don't get to walk back into my life and hurt me again. I will not put Mason through any of the pain you caused me. You don't get to make the choices here anymore. Now please get out."

"We need to talk about this. If that boy is…"

"IF Edward. You really have to ask IF? Did you even look at him? He looks like you. You are the only one that I have ever slept with or did you forget that night? Was I really not good enough for you that you forgot that to? I will not tell you to leave my home again. I need time to think. If you want come by tomorrow, late afternoon, Mason will be out, we can talk then."

Edward was shocked and mad, hurt and confused. There were so many emotions going on through his head that he didn't think before he spoke. "Your home? What do you mean your home? This is my house, Isabella I had it built."

"Yes, Edward, you are right. But are you forgetting that my name is on the deed as well?"

"No, that's not right. The deed had my name and Isabella Cullen's name on it."

"Exactly and my name is ISABELLA CULLEN! Now, get the fuck out," she said loud enough for him to get the picture, but not loud enough for Mason to overhear. She shoved him hard, knowing that she would not be able to move him but hoping that he would get the hint. He did. He looked defeated as he turned and walked out of the house.

Bella tried to get her emotions in check before she rushed upstairs to be with Mason. She walked into his room and sat on the bed next to him.

"Momma, are you ok?" He asked, as he crawled up in her lap to snuggle extra close.

Bella held her son close and tried to keep the tears at bay. "Yes, baby, I am ok. How about you baby, are you ok? I know you are almost two, but we both know how smart you are. How are you?"

"Momma, that was my daddy, wasn't it? Did he come back for us?"

"Yes, baby, that was your daddy. I am not sure what is going on, baby. I will find out though. Uncle Ben is coming home tomorrow and he was going to take you hunting. Daddy is going to come over while you are gone so that we can talk."

"Will he be here when I get back?"

"Do you want him here when you get back?" Although she had no desire to see him or hear his lies, she knew that she would never be able to keep Mason from his dad.

"Yes. I want him here."

"Ok, baby, how's this? You get into bed and get some sleep and I will do my very best to keep him here tomorrow when you get back from your hunt, ok?"

"Ok. Momma, please don't be sad. It will be ok. I can feel it. I love you." There was something about the way that he said he could feel it that made her wonder.

"Love you too, Mase. Love you, too." she whispered, as she turned out the light and headed back downstairs.

Bella made sure that all the doors and windows were locked, and double checked the security system. She could not believe what had happened. She had dreamed for this day for so long. Now that that day came and he found her, she was mad. She thought about the last two years that Mason had to grow up without his dad. All of the pain came back and fueled her anger. She paced for hours thinking until she couldn't think any more and passed out in bed.

Edward could not believe what he heard. He had a son. How could he? Yes, he had slept with Bella, but he didn't think this was possible. But that boy, he looked just like him. Was it really true? He wondered what Bella meant when she said her name was Isabella Cullen. Something was off here and he was going to find out. Edward decided to hang around tonight in the shadows to see if he could get more information. He was still not able to hear Bella's thoughts so that hadn't changed. He noticed a tree that ran up the side of the house. He took a chance and climbed it. The chance paid off as it put him right outside the little boy's room. He heard the very end of a conversation he was having with Bella.

"Ok, baby, how's this? You get into bed and get some sleep and I will do my very best to keep him here tomorrow when you get back from your hunt, ok?"

"Ok. Momma, please don't be sad. It will be ok. I can feel it. I love you."

"Love you too Mase. Love you too."

Hunt? The boy hunted? What did he mean by it would be ok, that he could feel it? Whoever this boy was, one thing was for sure. Bella loved that boy deeply. The more he paid attention to the boy, the more he noticed. He had a heartbeat, but it was much faster than a normal human's heartbeat. He slept as well. What really caught him off guard was the fact that he could hear his dreams. This was new. He was able to hear everyone's mind but Bella's, but he had never heard anyone dream before. The boy dreamt about Bella, and chasing mountain lions. It was fascinating watching his dreams. It was almost as if he was having the dream himself. Something he has not experienced in so many years. The boy was so carefree and innocent.

Edward stayed in that tree until dawn. He needed to hunt before he met with Bella this afternoon. He had not noticed it last night, but the burn that he had worked so hard to control around Bella was back full force and he did not trust himself to be alone with her yet. Strangely enough though, the blood of the boy was appealing but he had no desire to taste it, only to protect it.

After Edward hunted, he decided to head back to the house for answers. He walked up to the door and decided that after the interaction that they had last night, it was safer to knock. It didn't take Bella long to open the door.

"Hi Bella."

"Come in if you want to." Edward noticed that Bella had changed. There was strength in her voice.

"I need answers, Bella."

"Here is how this will work, Edward. We do this on my terms or you can get out. You can ask what you need to. I will answer only the questions that I feel you need an answer to. You will not touch me or come near me. If you can manage to stay long enough, your son would like to meet you. Are we clear?"

"Yes. How have you been?"

"You do not get to ask me that?"

"Why Bella? I lo…"

"Do not even think about finishing that thought Edward. You have no right to ask me how I have been. You left me; you gave up that right when you gave me up. I will not answer questions about me only Mason."

"You named him Mason? Thank you for that."

"I didn't do it for you Edward. I did it for him."

"What does he know about me?"

"Everything. Well almost everything. He knows who you are. He has seen your photos. He wonders why you left. He wants to know why you didn't love him enough to stay. He's almost two, Edward, but his mind, he's much older. He is starting to grow faster as well. He looks like he's almost six. I told him that you did not know about him when you left. I could not tell him how or why you left though. He has had questions. I have told him only enough to answer the basic ones. Try having to live every day having to hide or mask your feeling from your son. Try being a single mom to a boy like him and then have to tell him why his daddy is not around; try having to tell him why we can't go out in the sun. You have no idea what I went through. I had to do it alone all because of you. How could you, Edward, how could you do that to me? How could you do that HIM? "

"I didn't do anything to him, Bella. I didn't know about him. Why didn't you tell me about Mason? I had a right to know!" Edward was feeling so many emotions that he couldn't think straight. He didn't mean to yell at Bella. He didn't even know what he was thinking. It was too much information too soon.

"Seriously, Edward you want to go there. Really?"

"Don't you think we all should have known? Why did you not try to find us? I would have come back. I would have come back for you, for him. You didn't give me the chance."

"I HATE YOU! I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you right now. Do you know what you cost me? Do you know what leaving me really did? Of course not, because you never loved me enough to care." Bella had held this anger for so long. She was determined to tell him everything that she was feeling and thinking. She needed to get this out.

"Edward, the past three years I have spent alone. Alone with no family. All because of you."

"How is that my fault? How did I cause….."

"You will let me finish. You said all you needed that night in the woods. It's my turn. I will finish what I have to say. I found I out I was pregnant about 7 weeks after you left. I was scared. I didn't know if the baby I was carrying was human or vampire. I could not risk anyone finding out, so I ran. I found Ben and he moved me here. He didn't know where you were either. I had done it all on my own Edward. I had no one. I couldn't go home. I couldn't risk Mason like that. My dad died, Edward. He died without ever meeting Mason. I lost so much because of you. I can't get that back Edward. Do you understand how much that hurts? I loved you. I was ready to give up everything for you. I was ready for forever, and we both know how long your forever means. How could you? How could you just leave me there? How could you let me raise Mason on my own?" Bella had gotten so much out that she couldn't control the tears any longer, she didn't care though.

"You should have found a way Bella. You should have found a way to tell me about him."

"I tried. I did everything I could. I sent…"

Bella was about to tell him about the emails and phone calls when the front door opened. Angela had come to tell me that Mason would be home in about 15 minutes.

"Edward. I need to go upstairs. I need to be calm when MY son comes home. You can stay if you want. Mason wants you here. The choice is yours. I will tell you this though and you will listen very closely. If you come here and disrupt the life that I have built for him, if you hurt him in ANY way, I will find a way to kill you." With that she left a very stunned Edward in the living room as she rushed upstairs. She could hear Edward and Angela talking but was unable to make out what they were saying.

Angela joined her a few moments later. "Bella, are you ok?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I can do this. I have so many things going through my head. I hate him, I love him. I don't know what to feel. Seeing him here, I dreamed that he would come home. He is here. He blamed me for Mason. The things he said Angela…"

"I know. It's a lot to take in. Try to remember how you felt when you first found out. Do you want Ben and I to stay when they get back?"

"Would you? You know that you are the only family that I have left. I think it would help knowing that you are here if we need you."

"Of course we will, baby. You know we love you like you were our own."

Angela helped Bella clean up a bit before they headed downstairs. She didn't want Mason to see her upset. She was already trying to figure out how to control her emotions. Mason was just walking through the door when she reached the bottom step.

"Mommy," he said, as he ran and jumped in her arms.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"Yes, baby, I'm fine. How was your hunt?"

"It was fun, Mommy. I didn't find any mountain lions, but I did find a big deer." Mason paused for a minute then continues with a big smile. "Mommy, Daddy stayed, didn't he? I can feel it. He is still here."

"Yes, baby, he is. He is sitting in the dining room. Would you like to meet him?"

Mason's eyes lit up so brightly. Bella asked Ben and Angela to wait upstairs just in case they were needed. She picked up Mason, held him close and headed into the dining room. She noticed the expression on Edward's face change from anger and fear to curiosity. Bella pulled out a chair next to Edward and sat down.

"Mason, baby, I want you to meet your daddy."

Mason turned in her lap and looked at Edward closely.

"Daddy? You look like me."

Edward got a soft smile on his face, as he looked at his son.

"Yes, Buddy. You do look a lot like me? I am sorry I was not here for you."

"It's ok, Daddy. I know you are sorry. I can feel it."

"What do you mean you can feel it, buddy?"

Mason turned back to Bella as he spoke next. "Momma, can I have some time alone with Daddy, please? I want to show him how special I am. I'll be okay, I promise."

Bella took a sharp breath at this request. She didn't know if she was comfortable leaving him alone with him. Mason picked up on this. He snuggled in close as he said, "Mommy it's ok. I can feel it. I am safe. Please, Mommy."

"Mason, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Edward, my warning still stands."

With that she got up and went to join Ben and Angela. She trusted her son and with Ben in the house she knew that he would never let anything happen to Mason. It was hard for her to walk out of that room, but she knew that Mason deserved his daddy, even if Edward didn't deserve his son.

Mason sat in silence for a bit, after Bella left the room, just looking at Edward. Edward was the first to speak.

"Mason, I am sorry. I did not know about you. I am here now. I would like to get to know you. Would that be ok?"

"I would like that. My momma loves me so much. She still loves you too, and I know you love her."

"How do you know that, buddy?"

"Momma says that I am like uncle Jasper. I can feel what other people feel."

"Wow, you are one special boy. Is there anything else you do?"

"Yes. Would you like me to show you? I don't want mommy to get mad at me, but I know she is sad right now. I know that there are things she wants to tell you, but she is scared and mad at you. I can tell you these things, do you want me to? I know it will help."

"Are you sure, buddy? I would not want you to get in trouble with your mommy."

"I'm sure Daddy. I can feel it when I'm with her. She wants you to know this, but she can't tell you."

"If you are sure that you will not get in trouble. I will listen."

Mason got down from the chair and walked to Edward. "Can I snuggle with you, Daddy? It works better that way."

Edward was caught off guard a bit at his request, but one look in that boy's eyes and he could not deny him. "Sure Mase, come on up."

Mason sat in Edward's lap and instantly felt safe.

"Daddy, I will show you my other gift now. I will also show you all the things Mommy wants you to know. I have only been able to see Mommy's mind a few times. Once was when she was thinking of you. She showed me her time with you. Another time was when she showed me memories of Grandpa Charlie. The last time she showed me, she didn't know that she was sharing. Momma is very good at keeping her mind safe. That's why you can't hear her. I can only hear her when she lets me. But that night she was thinking of you and I and she slipped. Are you ready?"

Edward was not sure he was ready for this. He knew that he needed to hear this. He nodded to Mason that he was ready. Mason turned in his lap and brought his tiny hand to his face and gently touched his cheek. Edward was instantly brought back in the past. The images were so vivid, it was like he was there with Bella. If vampires could cry he would have. When Mason combined his gifts, he could not only see what was happening, but he could feel the emotions as if he were living them.

The memories started with Bella finding out that she was pregnant. He was able to feel the fear and love that she had for her unborn baby. He was able to see the entire pregnancy. He saw when Bella found out about the house that he was having built for her. He could see her sending emails, so many emails, although he was not able to read them in the visions. He saw her many times with a phone held to her very pregnant belly. He wondered who was on the other end.

If Edward had a beating heart, it would have stopped as the visions moved on to Mason's birth. Edward could feel how scared she was. He could feel how much Bella loved him and hated him all that the same time. He could feel the pain that she went through with all the contractions and the delivery. He felt and saw everything. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, as he saw Bella hold her son for the first time. He felt the unconditional love that she felt for her him.

The next set of images was of them moving to the home. Edward was able to watch his son grow and learn. He could see what a blessing that Ben and Angela had been. How much they all loved each other. He had that love with Bella once. He wished so much that it could have been him in these visions. He saw Mason learn to roll and crawl. He watched him learn to walk and talk. He really was an amazing little boy.

By the time that Mason had finished, an hour had past. It must have worn out because he looked down and saw that Mason had fallen asleep in his arms. He wrapped his arms around Mason a bit tighter and held his son. He couldn't believe he had a son.

Bella was getting anxious upstairs. Ben tried to reassure her that everything was fine.

"What could be taking them so long? Is Mason ok?"

"Bella, calm down. I know what they are doing. I promise you, he is fine. They need to do this."

"Ok, but five more minutes and I'm going down there."

Bella didn't need those five minutes. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She opened the door to find Edward and one very snuggly sleepy Mason. He asked where his room was and Bella showed him the door. Bella went downstairs and let Edward tuck in his son. She still had so much anger, but she could deny her son nothing. Edward joined her a few minutes later.

"Bella, thank you for that. I need to go. I will be gone..." Bella interrupted him.

"What are your intentions with him, Edward? I will not let you hurt him."

"I have no intention of hurting him. There is something that I need to do though. I need to leave. I have left Mason a note on his night stand, can you make sure that he gets it?"

With that, Edward walked out the door. As the front door closed, the tears started to fall down Bella's cheeks. It's happening again she thought.

**Ok. i am off to work. I will post more updates chapters at lunch. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 7

Sitting here, holding his sleeping son in his arms, Edward knew that there was something he had to do. Whatever was in those emails was important. He could feel the emotion that was behind them as Bella wrote them.

He knew that it would hurt when he left Bella. He expected it hurt. What he didn't expect was that she would hurt so much for so long. He really thought she would be able to move on. He also did not expect a baby. He never could have left her if he had known. He didn't want to let his son go, but he knew he needed to know what those emails said. He needed to know how bad he hurt her so that he could find a way to make it right. He had to make right. He never stopped loving her. He only prayed that it wasn't too late.

Edward left Bella's home and ran back to Forks. He ran harder and faster than he had ever run before. He made the 4 hours there in less than 2 hours. As he approached the house, he was engulfed with her scent. God he missed that. From what Mason showed him, she had been there at least a year. As he walked into the house, he was overwhelmed by her scent. It was all over the house. He ran upstairs to his bedroom and found his laptop. Of course the battery was dead. He plugged it in and began to look around as it charged.

He found a box tucked away in a corner that Bella must have left behind. He opened it and what he found brought him to his knees. In the box were baby clothes and photos. The clothes were so small. He picked up a newborn t-shirt and held it close to his chest. He could smell the most amazing smell on these clothes. It was the scent of his son.

He still had so many questions. He needed to get the rest of the family here. He picked up his cell phone and pressed the first number that was on speed dial.

"Edward. Is that you, son?"

"Yes, Carlisle, it's me. Are you with the family?"

"Yes, son. Alice saw you calling. She said that we all needed to be here that it was important, but she could not see what the call was about. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I can't explain over the phone. I need you. I need all of you to come home to Forks. I messed up. We all messed up. How fast can you get here?"

"Forks? Son, is it Bella? Is she ok?" He sounded worried on the other end.

"Bella is fine. Please just get here. I need you. I need all of you."

"We are on our way." With that, he hung up. Edward was not sure where the family was or how long it would take for them to get here. He hadn't seen them in over a year.

Edward went to the bed and sat down still holding the cloths and began to think while he waited for his family.

_I can pinpoint the 4 worst days of my life. Life, who am I kidding I am not living I am only existing. To live means you have a soul. That is one thing I no longer have. Either way, I remember these days like they all happened yesterday. _

_The first was when I lost my parents. I remember the death of my dad vividly. I was not awake when my mom passed, but I knew she did not pass easily. _

_The second was the day that I found out I was a vampire. Damned to an eternal life of hell._

_The third hurt more than losing my parents. It was the day that I lied and told Bella that I didn't love her. The day I told her that she was not good enough for me. The day that I said goodbye to the one person who loved me, even knowing what I was. I had said goodbye to my forever that day, all because I thought it would keep her safe and happy._

_The 4th day was the hardest day I have ever had to live; this was also one of the best days. It was today. It was Mason sitting in my lap showing me his story. It was the worst because I felt the pain that I caused. I was able to see and feel what Bella and Mason went through and I knew it was because of me. I was able to see the true monster that I was. How could I ever begin to fix that? It was also the greatest because it was the same day that Mason shared his story with me. He showed me his life, he let me in. In a way that only Mason could give me, I got to live the last 2 years of his life. It would never make up for not being there, but I would be forever thankful for that. _

It took the family 45 minutes to arrive home. They found Edward in his room sitting on his bed clutching an object in his hands, lost in thought. The rest of the family had also noticed the scent of Bella and someone that they did not recognize.

"Edward, what's going on? Why does it smell like Bella has been here, and who does the other scent belong to?" Esme said, as she sat next to her son. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"Bella was here. She lived her for over a year."

Everyone in that room gasped with shock. He could hear all of their thoughts.

Carlisle and Esme were thinking the same thing. They were concerned for Bella. She had been another daughter to them and they could not understand what would make her live here. Why was she not with Charlie?

Rosalie was ready to rip Edward's head off, and kept thinking that if he hurt Bella again she would tear him apart. She meant it to. Emmett was curious. He was hoping he got his Bella back.

Jasper and Alice were the hardest to listen to. Jasper could feel the emotion pouring off Edward but didn't understand it. It was confusing and worrying him. Alice was scared. She was not able to see Bella's future at the moment. She was already so upset with me making her leave her best friend.

Esme put her hand on Edward's knee and spoke softly.

'What is it, son? Please tell us. What is that you are holding so close, is it something of Bella's?"

"It's something of mine and Bella's."

"I don't understand, son. What happened?"

Edward slowly moved his hands from his chest, so that the family could see the small newborn outfit.

"Edward, why do you have baby clothes? What's going on, son? Did Bella move on? Did she have a baby? I am so sorry son, but this is what you wanted, is it not?" Carlisle asked.

"What have I done? I hurt her so much. I hurt him before I even knew him. How could I? What was I thinking? I missed so much. I love her. I love him, but I wasn't there. The most amazing thing happened and I missed it. She did it alone." Edward spoke to no one in particular.

"Edward, please talk to me. What happened son. Who is he?"

"Mason. My son."

There were so many thoughts, so much talking that Edward was not able to distinguish what was being thought and what was spoken out loud. Thankfully, Carlisle spoke up.

"Ok. Everyone please calm down. We need to talk about this. Edward, what do you mean your son?"

"Just what I said. I made love to Bella on her 18th birthday, hours before her birthday party. I didn't know she could get pregnant. But she did. Carlisle, she had my son. I am a dad. She had to do this alone."

"How do you know this son? How do you know about the baby?"

"I was planning on asking Bella to marry me. I reached out to Ben and designed a house to be built in Astoria for Bella and me. I never told Ben to cancel the plans after I left. I needed a break, so I went there yesterday to get away. Only when I got there the house was not empty. Bella has been living there for almost two years now. I met him. Mason looks just like me. He's perfect."

"Oh my. I'm a nana? I can't believe it." Esme was beside herself with joy.

"Bella was not happy to see me to say the least. She was kind enough to let me spend time with Mason today and he was able to show me his gifts."

"He has gifts? Is he human or vampire?" Emmett asked.

"He seems to be both. He has a heartbeat, he sleeps, but he is beyond his years. He is almost two, yet he can talk like he's six, and he's bigger than a normal 2 year old. He is gifted like Jasper is; he can feel and project emotions. What surprised me the most though was his other gift? He sat in my lap and as I held him he touched my face. He was able to show me the past, but he was able to project the emotions at the same time. I was able to see what Bella went through and feel it as if it were me living it. I saw her living here. I felt what us leaving her did, it was so bad. She hurt so much. I saw her go through labor and delivery alone.

Mason showed me Bella writing emails. That's why I asked you all here. When we left, I changed all of our email passwords. I knew Bella would write, I needed to make sure it was a complete break from us. I know now how wrong my choice was. I am ready to take responsibility. I am sorry that I made you all agree to my choice. My choices also took so much from you. You need to read the emails that Bella has sent us. I kept so much from her and I will never keep anything from her ever again. I owe it to her, to all of you to try to make this better. I owe you all an apology. I hope that you can forgive me. "

"Edward, let's read the emails then we can talk," Esme said.

The Cullens spent three hours going through everyone's emails. They were able to read the pain, the hurt, the longing. She begged them to come home, to help her. They saw the ultrasound photos. Edward was able to find out what the phone was about. It was his voice on the other end of that phone. There were photos of Bella as her belly got rounder. There were photos of Mason when he was born. Edward had learned that Mason was born on his birthday. It was the best birthday gift he had ever received. He learned that Bella had her name changed and that she really was a Cullen after all. After all the emails were read, they each got their old phone and listened to all the voicemails, and read the texts.

By the time they were done, each and every one of them were silently crying. They could not cry real tears, but the unmistakable sounds of crying were coming from each and every one of them. They had all hurt her, abandoned her. They had all told Edward that this was a bad idea. That leaving her would not bring any good, but they loved him and had chosen to respect his wishes. They all knew now just how wrong that choice was.

"Edward, can we meet him?" Alice asked.

"I want you all to meet him, but I need to make this right. Bella is not the same as we once knew her. You should have seen the way she told me off today. She is very protective of herself and Mason. She scared me more today than Rose ever has. I am going back tomorrow and will talk to Bella. As much as you all want to meet him and be a part of Bella's life, it needs to be on her terms. I need to put what Bella wants first. I need to give her a choice. It's what I should have done all along. I will reach out to you tomorrow. I really am sorry. I never thought it would turn out like this."

Edward left that night and headed back to Bella and his son. He didn't run. He would never run again. He spent the time walking back thinking. Bella would be sleeping anyway so there was not much he could do tonight. He would be there by morning. He thought of ways to make it up to her. He owed her so much. Could he ever make it up to her? Or to Mason for that matter?

He needed to apologize to her for so many things. For telling her he never loved her and that she wasn't good enough. The truth was, he loved her so much is scared him. It had always been that he was not good enough for her. He needed to apologize for yesterday. He had no right to yell at her. He all but blamed her for him leaving and not knowing about Mason. He was shocked and scared but it was still wrong. For being over 100 years old, he realized that he still acted like a scared 17 year old kid. Could they ever forgive him? Could they ever accept them back?

Edward walked all night and arrived to Bella's home just after 10 A.M.. He knocked on the door and waited for Bella to answer. He heard her call out 'hold on' the same time he heard the pitter patter of feet that could only belong to Mason. It was then that he realized just how much he missed him. Bella opened the door with Mason by her side.

"Good morning Bella. Is this a good time?"

"Sure come on in. Mason and I were just about to go out back and play. Ben is coming later on to take him for a hunt."

"Daddy, can you come outside with me?"

"Sure buddy, if Momma says its ok."

"Momma, can he? Please, Momma, can he come with us?"

"Sure, baby, let's go out back. Mason can you show Daddy the way? I am just going to grab a sweatshirt it's a bit chilly this morning."

Mason grabbed Edward's hand and all but dragged him outside. Bella grabbed her hoodie and made her way to the backyard with her camera. This would be something to add to Mason's book. She sat in the chair on the patio and watched Edward interact with his son. She had wanted this for so long. She was still so angry and hurt but seeing how happy Mason was put a smile on her face. She would do anything and everything to make sure he was happy.

They played in the backyard all morning. Although Mason did sleep, he didn't need nearly as much as other children. He could play for hours before he got tired. She was just getting ready to call Mason over to go inside when Ben showed up. "Mason, honey, come on. Ben is here, time to go hunt."

Mason and Edward came running over. Edward said hello to Ben and they chatted for a bit.

"Mommy, can daddy come hunting with me? I want to show him how big I am."

"Well, baby, you would need to ask him, honey."

Mason looked up at Edward, put on his best 'I really want to get what I want' look on and asked Edward to join him on his hunt.

"Mason, I would love to, but I really need to talk to Momma. Can I come next time?"

Mason looked a bit hurt, but then smiled. "It's ok, Daddy. You will come next time. I still love you."

Edward was caught off guard. He looked to Bella to see what he should do. She just smiled as Edward looked down at him and told him he loved him too.

Ben and Mason left not long after that. Bella had Edward join her in the living room to talk.

"Bella, I owe you an apology. I know that I was wrong yesterday. I know that I said some things that hurt you. I wasn't thinking and you need to know that I didn't mean them. I am so sorry. I know that doesn't even begin to make it better, but I needed to tell you that. I need you to know I was wrong."

"You said some hurtful things last night and I didn't get a chance to clear it up because Mason came home. I need to tell you now. You told me that I should have told you about him. That I should have found a way, I need you to know that I…"

"Bella. Its ok, I know. I know it all."

"Edward, can I ask you something? What happened with you and Mason last night?"

"He gave me the greatest gift Bella. He is such an amazing boy. He showed me his gift."

"I see. What exactly did he show you?"

"He told me that he was like Jasper, that he was able to feel and project feelings. He did something that I have never seen before. He sat in my lap and touched my face."

Edward could hear her heart rate pick up.

"He let me in Bella. It felt so real. I could feel everything he showed me as if I were right there living it myself. I am so sorry Bella. I didn't know. I wish I had. I never meant it Bella. I'm so sorry. I would have come back. "

"Please tell me what he showed you," Bella said, as tears formed in her eyes.

"I saw everything. I saw your pregnancy. I saw Mason's birth. I saw how hurt you were; I felt the pain that I caused you. I saw how you tried to reach for us. That's why I left last night. I had seen you sending emails; I had to go home to read them. I never got them. I swear Bella, I never got them. If I had known, I would have come running back. I swear to you. I never would have left you. I know it doesn't make it ok. But I'm sorry."

Bella was crying harder now. She was having trouble catching her breath. She tried to talk, but he couldn't make out what she was trying to say.

"What…how did he…need…protect… love him…so much."

She was beginning to have a full blown panic attack. Edward took the chance and reached for her. He grabbed her hands. He put her hands gently in her lap and reached for her face. As soon as his hands came in contact with her face, he felt the same jolt of electricity. He still loved her as much as he did three years ago.

"Bella, you need to calm down, love. Look at me. Good girl. Now take a deep breath. We need to get you calm. Can you tell me what happened?"

It took a few minutes, but as soon as he saw that she was calming, he removed his hands from her face and moved back to his seat.

"How did he know that? He told me he can only see what I let him see. I have tried so hard to not let him feel my pain. How did he learn all of that? I never wanted him to know how hurt I was."

"Bella, it's going to be ok. He is ok. He told me you were down one night and thought he was asleep. He said that you were deep in thought and you let it slip. He's really ok. He told me that you wanted to tell me all those things. He told me that you needed me to know them. Bella, I'm glad he did. I need to tell you something. You may not believe it but I need to say it. Can I tell you?"

Bella looked confused. She was struggling whether or not to listen. It was so much to take in.

"Ok," was all she said.

Edward stood up his hands running through his hair. It was now or never. He felt like he would only get this one chance to tell her the truth and he was going to take it.

"Bella I lied. That day in the woods, none of it was true. I was so happy the day of your birthday. When we made love, Bella. It was amazing. I have never felt more alive. Being there connected to you, as one, I felt like I did have a soul, I felt worthy of you. Then everything happened with Jasper. I was so scared Bella. I second guessed myself. If I couldn't even protect you with my family, how was I going to protect you for the rest of our lives. I know you wanted me to change you, but I really did feel like it would take everything away from you. How could I do that? How could I say that I love you, but at the same time take away your parents, your friends, and your soul? I couldn't do it. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough.

I made a choice that night. When I told you that I didn't love you, that you weren't good enough, I never meant it. I needed you to want to leave me. I swear it wasn't true. I loved you enough to do what I thought was best. I let you go. I thought that I was giving you your life back. I thought I was giving you your family and friends and love that you would hopefully find again.

Bella, Mason opened my eyes. He let me see and feel the pain that I put you through. I never knew. I am so sorry. I saw everything that you went through. I saw how strong you were. I saw you grow round with my baby in your belly. I watched as you delivered our son all alone. I saw and felt the joy as you held him and knew that he was ok. I am so proud of you, love. I always knew that you were an amazing woman. It broke my heart to watch you go through that. I don't know if I'm making any sense. I feel like I'm rambling. I had so much to say. I thought about what I was going to say on my way back from Forks. I am sorry that I made the choice for you."

"Are they back as well?"

"They're back home in Forks."

"I don't want them here Edward. I can't see them."

"Bella, I need to let you know that it's my fault they didn't come home. When we left, I knew it would be hard on you. I knew you would probably try to contact us. I had all the passwords changed to everyone's email account. I knew how hard it was for them to leave you. I didn't think they would be able to stay away. We also got new cell phones. It is my fault, Bella. If I had not done that maybe one of them would have checked, maybe we would have known. This really is entirely all my fault."

"They still had a choice. Email or no email. Phone or no phone. They chose to leave me. They chose to abandon me. I choose not to see them. It is hard enough with you coming back. I want so much to tell you to fuck off. I love Mason too much for that though. I can't keep him from you, but I am not ready for them.

"Don't worry, love. There are only five people that know where this house is. You and Mason, Ben and Angela and myself. This was supposed to be our home. That's why I put it in both our names. I wanted this to be where we would spend forever. I will not tell them where to find you. I have already told them that I will not make the mistake of choosing for you again. I want to be part of Mason's life as much as you will let me. I will do this on your terms. I can never be the cause of that much pain again. I will go to the Volturi before I ever hurt you again."

Bella sat there speechless for the longest time. Edward went to her, dropped to his knees in front of her and begs for her to say something.

"Edward, I need you to leave. There is so much to think about. I need time. Can you come over tomorrow? You can see Mason, then."

"Of course, love. I'll see you tomorrow." Edward walked out of the house to the sounds of Bella crying softly.

Angela arrived a few minutes after Edward left. She knew that Ben and Mason would not be gone much longer and needed to make sure Bella was ok.

"Are you all right?" she asked, as she sat down next to her.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. He told me so many things. He called me Love. As much as I hate him for what he did, I still love him and I am not sure what side is winning. Watching him play with Mason today was perfect. It was like we were the family that we were always supposed to be. It was like he never left. Then I remember that he left me. He hurt me so much. He missed out on two years of Mason's life. Mason didn't deserve to go two years without his dad. It never should have happened this way. How do you forgive that? A part of me wants to but I don't how? I don't know if I can. I am so confused."

"Of course you are, Bella. You have been through so much in your life. More than any one person should have to. As for what you should do, only you can make that choice. You have grown so much in the two years that I have known you. You came here broken, yet you found a way to pull it together for your son."

"What if it's not enough? I have fought so hard to get where I am. What if I make the wrong choice?"

"Bella, I can't tell you what the right choice is. The only one that knows that is you. I know that you will do what is best for you and Mason. If that means someday letting Edward back into your heart then so be it, but if that also means that you can't forgive him and that he will never be more than just Mason's dad, that's ok as well. The choice has to be yours. Do not let anyone make that for you."

"You really are an amazing person, Angela. I don't know what I would have done if it were not for you and Ben. I'm going to run upstairs and take a shower before Mason gets home. Thank you again."

Ben and Mason were home when Bella finished her shower. They said goodnight to her and Mason then left for their own home. It was getting late, as they decided to have some quiet time. These were her favorite moments with Mason. When they could just curl up and snuggle. They would talk about their day. About things Mason wanted to do. Even though Mason was so smart and you could hold a conversation with him, he was still so innocent. He was still her baby boy. She would do anything and everything to make sure he never felt pain.

"Momma, is Daddy coming back?" he asked, as she pulled him closer.

"Yes, baby, he's coming back. What do you think of Daddy?"

"He is cool, Momma. He played baseball with me. It's not like when I play with you. He can really throw a ball, and I didn't have to be easy with him."

"So what, now you don't want to play ball with me anymore?" she said, as she reached under the blanket and started to tickle him. Mason instantly burst out in the most incredible laugh. Only a two year old can laugh like that she thought.

"Of course I want you to play with me, Momma. You are fun, but I have to play easy with you. I love you and don't want to hurt you. That would make me sad."

"I know, baby. I am glad you had fun. Is there anything you want to ask me about Daddy?"

Mason looked her and his face went a bit serious.

"Are you mad at me, Momma?"

"Why would I be mad at you, baby? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I showed daddy what was in your mind. I'm sorry. You and Daddy were so sad when he was here. I could feel that you needed to tell him, but I told him first." Mason had a single tear in his eye that Bella quickly kissed away.

"No, baby, I'm not mad. I was just surprised that's all. Daddy told me that you showed him. I just wish you would have told me, baby. I never want you to be sad like Mommy was back then. But you know what? I'm happy now. I have my Mason bug and he's all I'll ever need." She kissed him on the nose and he smiled.

"I promise to tell you if you slip again," he said, as he giggled.

"I bet you will. Now it's time for bed little man, but wait."

Masons eyes grew wide. "What Momma?"

"Someone is here to see you."

Mason giggled again.

"Who could it be?"

"It's the tickle monster." With that, Bella laughed, as she reached down and tickled her son. They played this game going back and forth tickling each other until Mason grew sleepy.

Bella picked up her son, tucked him into bed and watched him as he drifted to sleep.

"I love you Mason. It will all be ok. I promise you, buddy. I can feel it."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 8

Edward had returned back to Forks to talk to his family. He knew that they would not be pleased with Bella's choice, but they needed to respect it. He needed to respect it. When Edward arrived back at the home, he found Rosalie outside. He sat down next to her on the steps as she spoke.

"How is she, Edward?"

"She is ok. She's a great mom. Just as I always knew she could be. She's not ready to see any of you yet. Hell, she didn't really want to see me either."

"Can you blame her? Look at what we did to her."

"You never liked her anyway."

"That's not true. I envy her. I did then and I do so more now. She had everything and now has more than we ever can, family, friends, love, and a son. Yet she was going to give it all up. She got the one thing I ever wanted Edward. I wanted to be a mom more than anything. I still do. I never hated her; I just wanted her to live."

"Come on, let's go inside, we all need to talk."

They all gathered in the living room to talk. There were so many questions about Mason. He tried his best to answer them. He told them that during the talk, Bella said that she was not ready to see them. There was disappointment all around.

"Will she ever let us back in?" Esme asked.

"I am not sure. We all hurt her. I think the only reason I am able to see them is for Mason, not for me. We all have a lot of work to do. We owe her so much. It will not be an easy struggle."

"Edward, why can't I see them? I have tried so hard to pick up on them, but I can't." Alice asked.

"I am not sure. I still can't hear her. Maybe it has something to do with Mason."

"Well, can you just tell us where she is? We need to see her. We need to try to explain. There are things you do not know Edward."

"I'm sorry, Esme. I can't do that. I promised her that I would not make her choices for her. I promised her that I would respect her."

"But dude you do not understand. Things happened, we didn't have a choice. You need to know…" Emmett said frustrated.

"What is there to understand? I left her. We all left her. She needs time. It's not like she knew we were coming back. This was a shock to her. Please just wait until she is ready. You don't owe me any explanations. You owe them to her. I'm sorry, I know that I started this, but we all need to fix it." With that, Edward was out the door in a flash.

"You need to tell her about the Volturi. She has to know your reasons for leaving." It was the first thing Rosalie had said all night.

"Rose is right. We need to wait. When she's ready, she will let us know. Then we can tell her the reason we went along with Edward's choice."

It had been a week since Edward mistakenly came back into Bella life. He had shown up every day to spend time with Mason. He even took him on that hunt he promised. They each got a mountain lion that day. Mason was so proud. He also left every night. Bella had made plans for Mason to spend the night at Ben and Angela's. It was time for her and Edward to talk. They had talked many times throughout the week, most of them ending in fights. That was until today. Edward and Mason had just come back from swimming in the pool.

"Mason, baby, can you go get your bunny from upstairs. You are going to stay with Uncle Ben tonight."

"Yay. I love sleepovers. We are going to have so much fun. Can Daddy come too?"

"Not tonight, baby. Mommy needs to talk to daddy ok? Maybe you can see him tomorrow."

An hour later, Bella was sitting in the living room ready to talk.

"Edward. I have done a lot of thinking over this past week. I think we need to set up some rules."

"What kind of rules?"

"This is all too much too soon. You hurt me so badly when you left. I am not ok with that. I love my son more than my own life. You need to understand that I still don't trust or forgive you. I also refuse to deny my son what he needs. At this time, he needs you in his life, but I can't keep letting you come around all the time like nothing ever happened. It confuses him and myself. I know how smart he is, but he's still my little boy. I will not put him in the middle of us or jeopardize his wellbeing in any way."

"Where is this going, Bella?"

"Please let me finish. I have set up a visitation schedule. I know that we can't go through the courts on this, but I am hoping that you will respect me on this. Mason and I will continue to live here. This is the only home he has ever known. You can see him two times a week Tuesday's and Thursday's. You can also spend every other weekend with him. You need to understand that I meant what I said about walking away. I don't know if we can ever be friends or more than that. I need to do what's best for me. I make my own choices now. We will not speak unless it is needed for Mason. You will pick him up at Ben's and drop him back off at Ben's. When it is your weekend, you spend it with him at Ben's until I am more comfortable with you taking him other places. I know that you would not harm him in any way. But these are my rules take them or leave them."

"What about my family. When can they meet him?"

"I don't know. It's too soon and he hasn't asked about them. I refuse to have any contact with them. You are more than welcome to share anything you want with them. You can send the photos, but he is to have no contact with them. I know that this may sound harsh, but I have my reasons Edward. You need to respect my choices, you all must respect them. If they love him at all, they will want what is best for him. At this time, this is what is best. Can you agree to this?"

"Yes. As much as I would love to pick up where we left off, I understand. Please know that I will be here if you need me. I promised you the other day that I will not make the same mistake twice. I will not make your choices for you. I still love you, Bella. I always will."

"Thank you for accepting my terms. Seeing as tomorrow is Thursday you can pick him up at 8 A.M. from Ben's. Ben will go with you. I packed a letter in there that has all the info and phone numbers that you will need. I also know that Mason's Birthday is this weekend. You are more than welcome to come. I know he would want you there. Your weekends will start next weekend. Does that sound fair?"

"I wish there was more that I could do to fix this. I respect your choice. Please let me know if you need anything, anything at all." Edward stood up, and Bella walked him to the door.

"I will, but as you can see, we have done quite well for ourselves. Goodbye Edward."

Bella called to say goodnight to Mason and told Angela that they could get together in the morning to talk. She went to bed that night feeling peace.

Bella awoke the next morning to a knock at the door. She rolled over to look at the clock only to see it was 10 A.M.. She hadn't slept this late in forever. She grabbed her robe and rushed for the door. It was Angela looking for details. They sat at the kitchen table as Bella sipped coffee.

"So how did it go last night? I see Edward came to see Mason this morning. I am assuming you told him?"

"I did. It went well. I made my choice, I told him my rules and he agreed. He didn't even fight me on it. He did tell me that he was going to respect my choice. I wish he could have done that three years ago, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I know. I am so proud of you though. You made your choice and you stuck to it."

"He asked about the rest of the family."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him Mason was not to have contact with them. A part of me, be it a very small part of me, can almost see why Edward left. I probably would have left him if it came down to him being safe and alive and not. I know I could for Mason. I cannot however understand why they left me. I can't take that risk with Mason. He is my life. If he starts asking for them I may reconsider, but for now I will not budge on that one. Edward will be joining us for Mason's birthday party though."

"Well girl, then get dressed it's cloudy out and we are going shopping."

"Don't you know it! Let's take my car, I am in the mood to go fast today."

"Like you need an excuse to want to drive that thing." 20 minutes later, they were out the door.

It was Saturday morning and Bella was joined by Ben, Angela and Edward to celebrate Mason's second birthday. It was a perfect day. They took lots of photos and had cake. There was no fighting, no tension, just a day filled with fun, laughter and love for Mason.

Edward had gotten Mason the most beautiful gift. It was a thick leather bound book that contained their history. Edward had been writing it for about a week now. It took up all his free time, but he knew it was worth it. He had included all the information that he could remember about his parents. He had even managed to find an old family photo of them. He included his story over the years. He wrote about Bella and his love for her. He even included a bit about why he left.

That night when she was tucking Mason into bed, he asked to talk to her.

"What's up, baby, did you have a good birthday?"

"I did thank you. I was so happy Daddy came. Momma, can I ask you something?"

"Mason, you know that you can ask me anything, baby."

"Why can't I see Daddy everyday?"

This was not the question that she was expecting, and to be honest, Bella had not thought about what to tell Mason about the arrangement.

"Well, buddy, there are a few reasons. I know that Daddy just came back and it's new and exciting, but remember how sad Mommy was because Daddy left a long time ago, before you? Well, Mommy and Daddy don't want to rush things. We want to make sure that you are happy and safe, but Mommy and Daddy have some things to talk about."

"What kind of things, Momma?"

"Baby, they are grown up things that you do not need to worry about, but we decided that Mommy and Daddy would share you for a bit because we both love you so much."

"But I'm getting bigger, I grew again today."

Bella tickled her boy a bit before she said, "Yes, silly little boy, you did grow. You are getting so big, but these are things for mommies and daddies, ok?"

"Ok. I love you, Momma. Thank you for my birthday."

She kissed him goodnight and thought to herself how he got so smart. It was so easy to forget he was only two. But she would do whatever it took not to let him grow up too fast.

It's been a month since Mason turned two. It was Edward's weekend with Mason and she was picking up his room when she saw the book that Edward had given Mason on his birthday. She took the book and curled up in the chair and began to read it. She skimmed through some and was captivated by other parts. She finished the book and realized that the last page was a letter that Edward had written. She almost didn't read it, but there was a pull in her chest that compelled her to read it.

_Mason, _

_I am writing you this book so that you can you where you come from. This is my history which is now your history. I hope this answers any questions you may ever have. Please know that no matter where you are, at any time, that I love you. Before you, I didn't know what meaning my life had. Before you, the only love I knew was your mom. I now understand why my mom begged Grandpa Carlisle like she did to save me. I would do anything if it meant you were safe. I have made so many mistakes Son, and the choices that I have made have not always been the best. For this I am truly sorry. I hope that in reading this you can learn from my mistakes. I want you to know that when you do make mistakes (and trust me, son, you will) that I will be here for you to tell you it's ok. Know that I will love you no matter what you do. There will be times when you ask yourself why, why did things happen the way that they did. Why was I gone for the first two years of your life? Why was I born this way? You have to know that your mom and I are here to provide you with these answers. When you feel like there is nothing to live for, know that your mom and I are here to show you just how much there is to live for. When you get to the point where you hate what you are, know that you mom and I are here to remind you that you were made out of love. Please do not ever question the love that I have for you or for you mom. There are no two more important people than either one of you. I will spend the rest of my time on earth making up to you the two years I missed. I am making you a promise today. I promise to love you each and every day, I also promise to never make choices for you just because it is what I think it best. I promise we will talk and I will listen. It's what I should have done all along. _

_I love you Mason, _

_Daddy_

Bella was wiping the tears from her eyes before she even finished reading the letter. It was truly a beautiful gift. Bella called Edward at Ben's and asked him if he could bring Mason home tonight. She needed to see him.

"Bella, do you mind if I put Mason to bed tonight?" he asked, as he walked in to the house holding a very sleepy boy.

"That fine, Edward. Mason come here and give me a snuggle before bed."

Mason ran and jumped in Bella's lap. She hugged him tightly, as he she told him she loved him and to have sweet dreams.

"I love you too, Mommy." He pulled her into big hug and whispered in her ear, "It's going to get better now Mommy. I promise, just talk to him. I have a good feeling." With that, he got off her lap and jumped into his father's arms and she watched them walk up the stairs.

Edward returned a few minutes later and sat on the couch next to her.

"Bella, I wish I could fix this. I am so thankful for the time I get with Mason, but I hate not seeing you."

"I don't know if we can ever be together again, but I do know that Mason loves you so much. I do know that I will do whatever I have to, to make sure he is safe and happy. I also know that it includes you being in his life."

"I truly hope I can fix this. I love you Bella. I never stopped, not for one day. I was stupid. I truly thought that I wasn't good enough for you. I thought that you really were better off without me. That there was someone out there better for you. Some one that could give you all the things I never could."

"You never stopped to really listen to what I wanted. I gave you my choice time and time again. I begged you to change me. I knew what I was giving up. It was just that. You were not taking anything away from me. I was giving it up to be with you. Didn't you see that?"

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry. I was so caught up in my love for you. I was so caught up in keeping my control, that I didn't see that you were really ok with the life you were choosing. I didn't think that you really knew what you wanted. I thought that because I was over 100 and have lived so much more than you, that I knew what was best. I had gone through the pain of watching everyone I loved die, I couldn't watch you do the same thing while I stood there knowing I caused that pain. I should have known that being in love was just as new to me as it was to you. I should have talked to you about it more. I should have seen that the feelings and love that were behind my choice were also behind yours."

"Well, they do say girls mature faster than boys."

"I will promise you that I am here. I am not leaving. I can't leave my son, and I can't leave you. The choice is yours to make. I will not make the mistake of choosing for you again."

"I miss you," she said almost too quietly.

"I have missed you too, love. So much. This past month has been so hard knowing that you are so close, but I understand why you chose what you did. As I said before, I will not choose for you."

"Thank you for that. I still don't know what I want though. You need to understand how much you hurt me. That doesn't go away overnight. I have changed a lot over the last three years. I can't promise you the future, but I need you back in my life. I am not complete without you."

"What did she mean? Do I really have a chance?" he thought.

"Bella, what are you saying, love?"

"I am saying that as hard as I tried not to, I miss you and I still love you. Like I said, I cannot promise you anything, but I know that I need you in my life. You don't need to stay away anymore. I would like to rearrange the agreement and let you see Mason more. I want to be able to do things with him together. I want us to try to be friends again and see where that leads us."

"Bella, you don't know how long I have wanted to hear that. I still love you as well. I promise I will try to prove to you that I am sorry. May I ask what brought this change on?"

"You did."

"What do you mean? I have not spoken to you in over a month."

"I was picking up Mason's room today, and I came across the book you gave him for his birthday. I decided to read it. I found the letter that you wrote to him in the back. I had been thinking a lot lately. About the things you said to me when you came back. I understood some of them. I didn't agree with them or the way that you handled them, but I understood. If it meant that I would have to leave to save you from harm or pain, I probably would have done the same thing. I know I would for Mason. I would die for him. So as I said, I had been trying to think about it from your side. When I read the letter, I could feel the love flowing through the words. It really made me realize how sorry you were, that you truly do love him. Love us."

Bella had a single tear that was falling from her eye. It took all the control he had not to go to her and take the pain away.

"Love, please don't cry. I wish we never had to go through what we did. I will spend my life making it up to you." He wasn't able to keep the control any longer. He moved over next to her and looked deep, asking if he could hug her. She nodded silently and he wrapped his arms around her.

It had been three years since they had last been in each other's arms. So many emotions came rushing back. Bella had forgotten how safe she felt when he held her. She had forgotten the way he smelled. How the cool hardness of his body next to hers sent bolts of electricity through hers. Most of all, she had forgotten what home felt like. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. She was able to finally get out all the pain, the hurt.

As Edward held her in his arms, he could feel the emotion between them. He could feel how soft and fragile her body still was. He could feel the warmth of her radiate through every inch of him. He had missed the smell of her hair and how she fit perfectly against his body. He felt Bella finally let go of her emotions. He held her for 45 minutes as she cried and spoke of her pain to no one in general. He didn't want to push it too far, but at the same time he tried to pull back to talk to her, she just pulled him closer to her. He just held her tight and before he even realized, he found himself humming her lullaby to her softly. He finally felt her body relax and he looked down to see that she had drifted to sleep.

He held her for a few minutes longer then decided to put her in her bed to rest. She shifted a bit as he rose, but didn't wake, she soon snuggled back in the crook of his neck. As he tried to tuck her in bed, she woke a bit.

"Please stay."

"I can't Bella. It's too soon. I feel like I just got you back, love. I won't rush it."

"Can you stay in the house? Mason would love it if you were here when he woke up."

"Sure, love. Now go to sleep. We have forever to talk. I'll go check on Mason."

By the time he said Mason's name, she had drifted back to sleep. He spent half the night in Mason's room watching him sleep and listening to his dreams. He was still fascinated by these. He dreamt of the most innocent things. Games and frogs. He seemed to be fascinated with frogs. Though Bella did say that last month it was butterflies. There were dreams of the three of them as a family. These are the ones that he enjoyed the most.

It wasn't until Edward heard Bella call out his name in pain that he went to her room. When he entered, he noticed that she was restless. Her legs were kicking the blankets and heard her rolling side to side.

"Please no… don't leave. I love you. I belong with you. Edward…please, just love me…no…don't go… come back…" she started crying in her sleep. He couldn't watch her pain any longer. He went to her bed sat down and as he moved the hair out of her face, he whispered that he was never leaving her again, she calmed. He tried to move his hand but the pain in her face came back. He stayed there for a bit telling her that she was safe, he was here, and that he loved her.

"You came back."

Edward thought she had woke, but her heartbeat said she was still asleep.

"Of course I did love. I could never stay away forever."

"I love you. I never stopped, I knew you would come back. Forever Edward, I want forever." Bella was calm the rest of the night.

It was coming up on Bella's 22nd birthday and Bella and Edward were doing great. They had talked more and decided that they would not rush anything. Edward had not spent another night with Bella. They did, however, spend almost every day together as a family. They were both enjoying getting to know one another, and Mason was happy to have both of his parents around at once. He really was the love that brought them back together.

Bella woke the morning of her birthday to giggles. She opened her eyes and tried not to laugh, but was unable to hold it in. "What on earth are you two doing?" she asked, as she looked at Mason and Edward. They were both dressed up in matching shorts and shirts, but to top it off, they were both wearing the most outrageous birthday hats she had ever seen. It was truly a site to been seen. They were each wearing a tall cone hat on their heads. It was the same shade of blue that Edward had always said was his favorite on her. There were multi-colored streamers coming out of the top that hung down like a jester's cap. There was glitter and pompoms and even bells.

"Don't you like our hats, Momma? We made them this morning, Daddy helped me."

"I love them, baby. Now what are you two up to?" she said in between her fits of giggles.

"Go on and tell her Mason."

"Well, we have a whole day planned out for you. First, you get breakfast in bed. But you have to wear your party hat. Then we are going to the park for a picnic. Then, I am going to have a sleepover at Ben's."

"That sounds like so much fun, buddy. Why are you having a sleepover?"

"Go ahead and tell her Daddy."

"Well, beautiful birthday girl, I would like to ask you if you would do me the honor of going on a date with me this fine evening?"

Bella blushed a bit, as she looked at Edward and smiled. "I would be honored to. Now can I have my breakfast in bed?"

The three of them spent the day laughing and playing. They fed the ducks at the park. That was until Mason asked if he could drink one. He swore he was only kidding, but Bella was not going to take the chance. They played on the playground, and just enjoyed each other.

When they got back to the house that night, Edward got Mason ready and dropped him off with Ben while Bella got ready. He refused to tell her where they were going, only that she needed to dress formally. When he arrived back, he called out to her.

"Bella, love, are you almost ready to go?"

"I'll be right down."

Edward went to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. What he saw took his breath away. Or would have if he needed to breathe. She was wearing the most beautiful, sexy dress that he'd ever seen. It was royal blue. It had a halter style top. The dress was cut low. It went well below her breasts. It was floor length with a slit up the side clear up to the top of her thigh. By the time he saw the waist, he was quickly swallowing the venom that was pooling in his mouth. At the waist of the dress, there were cut outs on the side revealing her soft skin. She looked incredible in that dress. He didn't realize how long he had been starting until she spoke up.

"I take it, you like it?"

"My god, Bella, you will be the death of me. That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Wow."

"Is it too much for your plans tonight?"

"It's perfect love. Shall we go?" He held out his hand for her to take.

Bella took his hand and walked to the car. They decided to take her car because Edward had been itching to drive it. The Cullens were known for their cars. They liked them fast. She had them beat though. None of their cars was a match for hers. Edward drove her to the city to see a play. It was a beautifully romantic play. She never once let go of his hand. After the play, he said that they had one last stop.

He drove her to the coast. She began to wonder what they were doing. There was nothing around but a lighthouse. Edward parked the car and opened the door for her after he got out. She started to question him, but he told her to wait and see.

They walked slowly to the water's edge near the lighthouse. I was a beautiful evening and the Sun would be setting soon. She noticed that there was a blanket and basket already there. There was also a small radio.

"Edward this is beautiful," Bella said, as she took in her surroundings.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, my love. The Sun will be setting soon. Come sit. I brought you something to eat and we will watch the sunset."

Edward helped her sit down on the blanket and opened the food. He had brought her an assortment of fruits. He sat down next to her and slowly fed her as the sun set.

"I know it's not the meadow, love, but I thought you might like the sunset. They are amazing here."

"This is perfect. Thank you. I haven't seen a sunset like this in forever." She leaned into him as he put her arm around her and they watched the sun dip below the horizon.

Edward started to stand up, and before Bella could ask him what he was doing, he spoke softly, "Dance with me?" He turned on the radio and the most beautiful classical music started to play. He reached for her hand.

"I would love to," she said, as she took his hand. He helped her up, slowly kissed her hand, then wrapped his arms around her.

Bella and Edward didn't talk while they danced. There were no words needed. They held each other close as their bodies told each other what they needed. As the last song played, Edward pulled her closer. She moved her hands from his arms and placed them on his chest. She pushed back the slightest bit, and they looked in each other's eyes.

They both knew this was a turning point in their relationship. He looked at her once more looking for any doubt in her eyes. After seeing none, he slowly brought his face closer to hers. He made sure to give her enough time to pull back if that was what she wanted. She didn't pull back though. Instead, she ran her hands up his chest behind his head where they met in his hair.

At that moment, he closed the distance and kissed her. It was soft and gentle. They kissed like it was the first kiss. It was slow and full of so much emotion. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip expecting him to pull back. This time, he didn't. He opened his mouth to her and their tongues met for the first time. She was amazed at this new feeling. He had never let go like this. Not even when they made love. He was always so worried about his fangs. She didn't want to take time to analyze it. She just enjoyed it. She could taste him. As their tongues moved slowly, each exploring the other's mouth, she could taste the sweetness that was Edward mixed with the bitterness of what she could think was his venom. The kiss seemed to last forever until she had to be the one to break it for a breath.

"Edward…"

"Just feel Bella," he said, as he kissed her again.

When she broke the kiss again, she looked into his eyes as she said, "Come home, Edward."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 9

"Bella. Do you mean it, love? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Edward. I still don't know 100% where this will lead us, but I need you back. I want us to be a family. Like we were meant to be."

"You…don't…know…how…long…I…waited. I love you so much."

"I love you too. We still need to talk about your family, but that can wait. Can we go pick up Mason? I want to go home tonight as a family."

"Of course we can love. Let's go home."

Bella and Edward changed cars and picked up one very sleepy little boy. He didn't even wake when Edward picked him up. It would be a great surprise for him when he woke in the morning. Ben and Angela were thrilled that they were finally getting back together, although Ben did take the time to talk to Edward.

"Edward, you need to know that Bella has become family to us. I have watched her grow both physically and emotionally over the last few years. It was extremely hard on her when her dad died. You need to know that I will not let your hurt her again. You need to do some serious thinking, and make some choices. I will hunt you down and kill you, myself, if you ever leave her again."

"Ben you have nothing to worry about. Thank you so much for taking care of her when she needed me. I am forever grateful that she had someone to turn to that could help her. I can never repay you for that. I made her a promise I plan on keeping. I will not make any choices for her. I trust that she really does know what she wants."

"Smart choice. Finding your soul mate can make you do crazy things sometimes. The love you feel is strong and powerful, but you need to understand and remember that they love you with the same intensity. Cherish her and your family. It is something I have never heard of a vampire being lucky enough to have. Don't ever let that go."

"I never plan to."

They said goodnight and headed home together for that first time as a family.

Mason woke the next morning to someone playing with his feet.

"Momma, stop I don't want to get up yet," he said in his sleepy voice as he rolled over. When it didn't stop he finally opened his eyes.

"Daddy, you're here. I missed you."

"I missed you too, buddy. Can you come downstairs, Mommy and Daddy want to talk to you for a bit?"

"Ok. Can you carry me?"

"Sure, buddy," he said, as he picked him up and went down to the dining room where Bella was just putting Mason's breakfast on the table.

"Morning, Momma."

"Good morning, baby. We have some very happy news for you."

"What's that?"

"How would you like it if Daddy came home?" she asked.

"Silly Momma he's already home. He is sitting right there." Edward and Bella laughed together.

"No baby. I mean how would you like it if he lived with us? So he could be here every day and every night?"

"Really? Are you going to stay, Daddy?" Mason was all but jumping up and down in his seat.

"Sure am, buddy. I am not going anywhere."

They spent the rest of the morning enjoying each other. Bella was so happy that she had her family back.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. They were adjusting well as a family and Bella and Edward were enjoying getting to know each other again. He spent his night watching over his family as they slept. To him, that was the best job there ever was.

They put Mason to bed that night and decided to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. As the movie went on, Bella kept moving closer to him until she was finally under his arm with her head on his chest. This was her most favorite place to be, unless of course she was snuggling with Mason.

She looked up at Edward and noticed him watching her. "What's that look for, love?" She asked.

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

"I am just wondering how the hell I got so lucky. Not just once, but three times? I don't know what I did to deserve it."

"What do you mean three times, baby?"

"Well, the first was when you fell in love with me. I truly thought that I was meant to walk this earth alone, then you came along. For some reason, you chose me. The second, of course, is Mason."

"What's the third?"

"You chose me again," he said, as he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

"I will always choose you," she replied, as she sat up and straddled his lap.

The kiss became more frantic, more passionate. They fought for dominance over the kiss. Edward didn't hold back as much anymore. He was always cautious, but he had already made love to her once. He knew his limits. He knew he could love her the way she deserved to be loved.

She wrapped her hands behind his neck and played with the hair on the back of his head. He slid his arms around her waist and ran his hands up and down her back, as he pulled her closer. She moaned, as he slid his tongue in her mouth, the same time she came in contact with growing budge in his pants.

The sound of her moan caused him to kiss her deeper. He grabbed her by the hips and moved her across his lap giving them the friction they were both searching for. Neither one of them knew where this would lead tonight, but neither one of them was about to stop it.

Edward broke the kiss and she whimpered as he moved his lips to her neck. Her heart was beating so fast that he could feel the blood pulsing through her veins. The smell of her blood caused the venom to flow from his fangs. He licked and gently ran his fangs over the skin just below her ear. This caused the reaction that he was looking for. He took a deep breath as he moved from her ear to her collar bone, he could smell her arousal. It was so strong, sweet. It was making him so much harder, he wanted to take her.

"Please," Bella said in no more than breath.

"Please what, love?"

"Please touch me."

Bella could feel the growl deep in his chest. In an instant, he had ran his hands up her side and removed her shirt. When he realized that she was not wearing a bra, the growl became deeper. He ran his hand up to her shoulder blade and leaned her back, as he ran his tongue down from her collar bone to her breast. She leaned back letting him support her weight and arched her back causing her breast to go deeper into his mouth. She moaned again, as she rocked her hips on to his rock hard erection.

"God, you taste to good, baby."

'More, baby. I need more."

"Oh, I'm not stopping, love."

He leaned her back more until she was horizontal to the floor. He moved his mouth over her ribs and stomach. He kissed and licked every inch of skin he could reach. He pulled her back up and crashed his mouth to hers once more.

She pulled on his shirt until he caught on. He lifted his arms up, as she pulled off his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his chest, as her lips found his neck. Although he was hard as marble he could still feel every single touch, every kiss no matter how gentle. She pushed off his chest and stood up in front of him.

"Bella, god, you are so beautiful."

She ran her hands from her neck down over her breasts stopping for a moment to rub them and lightly tug on her own nipples. Edward moved his hand to his to his erection and palmed himself trying to relieve the pressure that was building. Bella watched him touch himself, as she moved her hands down over her stomach and slowly swayed her hips, as she removed her pants and panties. She was standing in front him naked, as she ran her hand over her body. She stopped her hands between her legs.

She ran her finger up her center and reached out to him. She ran her finger over his lips, as he opened his mouth to suck on her finger. He ran his tongue around it until he was sure every bit of her was gone. She reached for his hand to pull him up. He quickly caught on and stood for her. She kissed him tasting herself on his lips, as she reached for the button on his pants.

She kissed his neck as she unbuttoned them, moved to the top of his chest as she unzipped them. She kissed her way down as she took them off. She was on her knees by the time that he lifted his feet so that she could remove them completely. She was eye level with him, as she brought her hands up and wrapped one hand around the base of his cock. She looked up and held his eyes with hers, as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue over the head of him.

"Bella, what are you doing, love?"

"Please, baby. I need to make you feel good. I want to taste you the same way you taste me."

Edward moaned, as she moved closer and not once breaking eye contact, she wrapped her mouth around him and sucked gently. She moved her hand up, as she moved her mouth down to meet it. Edward found himself with his hands wrapped in her hair.

"Is that ok, baby?"

"God, that feels so good. You are so warm, so wet. Please don't stop, baby."

She started to move her mouth up and down, alternating between a slow pace, where she ran her tongue along his length to quick speeds where she swirled her tongue around him. Edward could barely contain his moans. He had never felt such pleasure in his life. He found himself gripping her hair a bit tighter guiding her head. She gripped him a bit firmer, as she moved it in rhythm with her mouth.

She was able to taste the salty sweetness of what could only be his cum laced with venom. He pulled her mouth away from him just enough so he could look into her eyes.

"Bella, please...god, that feels so good…my balls… please…need you to touch me…" He said in-between the panting breaths that he did not need, but could not seem to gain control of. She looked up at him and without stopping the pace of her hand dropped her mouth and ran her tongue over his balls. She kissed and sucked them gently in her mouth, as the moans and growls that came from Edward became deeper and more frequent.

"That's it, baby. You mouth feels so good on my cock. Fuck, I love you. So close, please don't stop."

"I love it when you talk like that, baby."

She sucked on his balls one last time and moved back to his raging, hard cock. He gripped her hair again and started to move her head a bit faster. He started moving his hips to match her pace.

"Fuck…so good…can't stop…gonna…"

"Cum for me, love," she whispered.

By the time she said the word "me," he was releasing thick spurts of cum down her throat. She continued to suck and lick until he was completely cleaned off. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her hard.

"Wow. Your turn." In his lighting speed, he picked her up and gently laid her on the couch.

"What are you doing?" she said, as she giggled.

"I am going to taste every inch of this sexy body," he said, as he ran his hands over her body.

He crawled on top of her and kissed her. He didn't care that he could taste himself on her. In fact, it turned him on more. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, to her chin and down her neck. He brought one hand up and started running it up and down the side of her body. He licked his way down to her breast, and flicked his tongue over her nipple.

"Mmm, that's so good."

"It's about to get better." Before she realized what he was doing, he had taken the leg that was on the inside of the couch and pulled it up over the back of the couch and positioned his head between her legs and had shoved his tongue into her tight warm center.

"Fuck, Edward. So good…don't stop."

"Not a chance in hell, I'm stopping, love. God, you taste like heaven, so sweet I could eat you all day."

He ran his tongue up her slit to the tip of her clit, as she all but screamed out in pleasure. He knew that he could get her off so quickly with the speed of his tongue, but he was determined to make it last. He went agonizingly slow. He went from her clit to her opening, enjoying the cries that were coming from her lips. He sucked so gently on her clit, as he easily slid one finger into her now soaked center. Her body all but came off the couch in pleasure. He gently took his other arm and placed it over her hips to hold her close to him.

"Edward…can't hold…much longer…"

"Yes, you will, baby. You will not cum until I tell you to. You have missed out on three years of pleasure, I plan on making it up to you all tonight."

He drove his tongue deep inside of her again. He began to lick her and rub her again, as she brought her hands to her own breast and began to rub and tug at her nipples. She moved one hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He began to thrust his fingers into her deeper, a bit harder. She was beginning to come undone as he licked and sucked on her clit.

"Please…baby…need to cum…please…" She begged him with the little breath that she had left.

"Not yet. You can hold a bit longer. Hold on, baby. Not 'til I say."

He pushed his finger in deeper, he could feel her contracting around him. He knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Now, love. Cum for me, now." he breathed out, as he shoved his tongue into her. She screamed out in pleasure as she released on his face.

He slowed his pace, as she rode out her orgasm, but he didn't stop. He could feel her starting to get worked up again.

"Do you trust me, love?" he asked in a low sultry voice.

"Of course, I do, love."

"I need you to let go when the time comes. I need you to relax, trust me and just feel, do you understand love? I will make you feel so good."

"Yes."

He began to move his fingers in and out of her slowly at first. He began to suck on her clit softly, as he picked up the pace. As she began to grow closer to her second orgasm, he started to curl his fingers up. She began to moan loud at the change. She could feel the pressure building. She was panting, trying to catch her breath, as he moved them faster and sucked a bit harder. He could tell she was getting closer. He put more pressure on her g spot and could feel it swelling.

"Are you ready, love? Let it go for me. You are going to cum so hard for me. When I tell you to, you will let go for me."

"Edward…good…too much…can't take it…" she tried to say.

He started to move his hands in more of an up and down motion rather than in and out. He could feel her starting to contract, it was time.

"NOW…CUM…FOR…ME…NOW…LET…GO…LOVE"

He pushed up one last time before shoving, replacing his fingers with his tongue. She contracted so hard around his tongue, that her entire body lifted off the couch. She found her orgasm coming so hard that she was squirting on his face. He continued to lick her softly, as she came down from what the best orgasm that she has ever had.

"Fuck, baby, what was that?"

"That is what you deserve to feel every time. Bella, I want to make love to you so bad. Would you be mad if I also said that I wanted to wait? I don't want to rush anything. I want to wait 'til we are married love."

"I love you. Of course, we can wait. As long as we can make each other feel like this."

He picked her up and replaced her body on the couch with his own. He laid her on top of him and held her close. He rubbed her body gently, as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 10

"Edward, I think I am ready to meet with your family."

"Are you sure, love? You know that I will not push you on this, but I know that they would be happy to talk to you."

"It will not be easy, but Mason needs his entire family. I'm ready to move on. I want my whole family back, you are all I have left."

"Do you want to see everyone at once?"

"No, I think that will be too much, too soon. I think I would like to meet with Alice. Do you have her number?"

"Yes, let me…"

Edward was unable to finish his sentence, as his phone began to ring.

"Edward, its Alice. I still can't see Bella, but I can see you giving her my phone number. Can I talk to her?"

"Is that Alice? I should have known she would see it. I'll talk to her, Edward," she said with a bit of a chuckle. She didn't realize how much she missed Alice's energy.

"Alice, hold on for one second." He moved the phone from his ear and looked at Bella. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Can you please take Mason outside for a while? I will be down when I am done."

Edward handed her the phone, kissed her quickly, and walked out of the room. Bella heard Edward and Mason walk out the door, as she put the phone to her ear.

"Alice," Bella said timidly

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. I miss you. Please, can we meet? There is stuff you need to know. Please, I need to explain?"

"Alice, I think that I would like that. We have a lot to talk about. Can I meet you somewhere?"

"I will meet you wherever you want to."

"Alice, can you come here?"

"Of course I can. When do you want me to meet you?"

"Can you come today? Edward is taking Mason out for a while, so that we can talk."

"Sure. Can you tell me where you are? I can't see you anymore. I don't know why, but I can't. I can't see Edward when he's with you, either. If I didn't know he was with you and Mason I would be worried."

Bella gave Alice the address and went to ask Edward to take Mason out for a bit. They decided that they would go hunting with Ben and Angela. Alice arrived about 2 hours later. There was a knock at the door and Bella went to the door nervously. They were sitting on the couch when Alice spoke.

"How have you been, Bella?"

"How have I been? Do you really need to ask that? You left me. I needed my best friend and you left me."

"I know, and I am so sorry. We didn't have a choice, Bella."

"What do you mean, you didn't have a choice? You chose to walk away when he left me. At least he was man enough to admit it. Are you seriously going to sit there and tell me you didn't have a choice?"

"Bella, you don't understand…" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, as Bella stood up and interrupted her.

"Don't understand? You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand how you could call me your best friend, then walk out on me. I don't understand how you didn't respond to my emails. I don't understand how you could ignore my pleas for help. I don't understand how you let me go through everything I went through. I had a baby, Alice. I did it by myself because you all walked out on me. You didn't even say goodbye."

"Bella we never wanted to leave the way we did. We did it to protect you."

"Protect me from what, Jasper? I told you all that I did not blame him. It was not his fault."

"They were going to kill you, Bella."

"Who was going to kill me? None of you would ever hurt me. You could not hurt me physically, anyway."

"The Volturi, Bella."

"What do you mean, Alice? Aren't they the royal family of your kind? Why would they want to kill me?"

"Because you knew about us. We don't have that many rules, Bella, but the most important one is that no human can know about our existence unless we either plan on killing you or changing you. You knowing what we are and Edward not changing you, put yourself and all of us in danger. They found out about you."

"But how? I don't understand."

"To understand better, let me start from the beginning. Ok?"

"Let me get a drink first. It sounds like I may need it." Bella went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea before returning to Alice in the living room. She curled up in the oversized chair tucking her feet underneath her, as she looked to Alice and said, "Ok, tell me your story."

"It all happened the day after your party. Jasper was so scared that you would never trust him or forgive him. He couldn't even forgive himself. He knew you were never that close, but he thought of you as his sister, the same as I did. He didn't let himself get close to you because he was scared that he would not be able to control himself around you, and he never wanted to hurt you, but it happened anyway.

I told him that you would forgive him, that you already had. I could still see you then. I saw how you cared for him, for all of us and that you didn't blame him, but it was still hard on us, especially Edward. He really did see it as being his fault. He truly believed that in a way, it was him that was hurting you, that he couldn't keep you safe.

The day after, we all knew something was wrong. Edward was different. His mind was all over the place and I couldn't see what he was planning, it changed too often."

"What does all of this have to do with the Volturi?"

"I'm getting there, I promise. Edward left that afternoon. We didn't know where he went, but we know now he was with you. That's when I got the vision. I have never had one so clear. It scared the hell out of me, Bella. Edward leaving you along with Mason saved your life."

"Mason? How did he save my life? I don't understand, Alice."

"In my vision, I saw Aro ordering his guards to come to Forks. He had been told that we were keeping a human with us and that there were no plans of changing or killing you. They couldn't let this happen. We are the largest coven besides them, and we make them it a bit nervous. It's not normal for vampires to form a coven as large as ours. It's even rarer to find one that feeds like us.

Bella, I saw them coming to Forks. I saw them finding you and Edward. Bella, they were going to kill you both. Aro had always wanted Edward as his own, because of his gift. Edward refused so many times. He was not about to let him be happy, let alone with a human. I have no idea how they found out about you, but they were going to kill you. I was so scared." Alice thought about the events that played out that day and the days after…

_"It can't be. They are going to kill her. No, this can't be happening. So much blood."_

_Jasper put his arms around me when he sensed the fear rolling off my body in waves._

_"Darling, you need to calm down. What did you see? Who are they going to kill?"_

_"Bella. They are coming for her."_

_At this time, everyone that was still in the house had gathered in the living room with me._

_"What do you mean they are coming for her? Who, Alice? I will not lose my daughter," Esme said with a hint of fear in her voice._

_"Jane, Alec and some others. They found out about her. They are on their way now to kill her. I saw it. They killed them both."_

_"Alice, who's both. Who else do they kill?" Carlisle spoke up. _

_"Bella and Edward, they are going to kill them both. We can't stop it."_

_There were gasps heard all around the room._

_"Bullshit. I will not let them kill my family. We will kill them first." Emmett had his fists clenched, as he spoke. _

_"We don't have a choice. I can see it. There is so much blood. So much pain."_

_"When will they be here?" Carlisle asked._

_"They will be here in 7 days," I told them all. _

_"We need a plan. We can't let them die. I have never seen Edward so happy, and I don't dislike her that much." It was the first thing Rosalie had said since Alice's vision._

_It was then that Edward burst through the door. I remember the look on his face. There was so much hurt in his eyes, so much pain. _

_"Edward, what's going on? Is Bella ok?"_

_"I'm leaving. I can't keep hurting her like this."_

_"What do you mean you are leaving? What happened?"_

_"I told her that I didn't love her. I can't keep her safe. I only hurt her. I love her so much, but I can't take her life away. I can't do it. You all need to leave as well. I need to make it as easy as I can on her. I need to make a clean break."_

_"Edward, what the hell are you talking about? I don't understand. We can't leave her. Not now. I need to tell…"_

_"You can't change my mind, Alice. It's done. I am leaving tonight, I can't stay here. If I am really your brother, if Carlisle and Esme really see me as their son, if you all love Bella a fraction of way that I love her, you will leave. You will leave tonight. I will find you later. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of this. I can't be here. Goodbye."_

_"Wait. Edward, they are going to kill her," I tried to scream after him. He was already so far gone, he never heard me. _

_"What are we going to do now? How can we even try to protect him, if we don't know where he is going?"_

_Jasper wrapped his arms around me and tried to send me all the love and calmness he could. It only helped a bit. _

_ "I need to hurt something. I am going to go hunt for a while and think. I'll be back in a few hours." _

_"I will join you, love," Rose said, as she took Emmett's hand and they walked out the door._

_I remember sitting there in the living room, no one talking. We were all trying to find a way to save Bella. It was Carlisle that spoke first._

_"Here is what we are going to do. We are going to leave. We will meet the Guard, as they are on their way. We need to keep them away from Forks at all cost. We must protect Bella. We will spend the entire day hunting tomorrow. We are going to need all the strength we can get. We leave the day after that."_

_That night was one of the hardest nights I have ever had to live. I had wished like crazy that I could sleep. Just to get away from the fear, even if it were for only a little bit. _

_We hunted for 9 hours straight the following day, before we met at the house to prepare to leave. _

_"What are we going to tell them?" Rose asked._

_"We will deny it all. They don't have Aro with them, do they Alice?" Carlisle asked._

_"I do not see him at this time, no."_

_"That's good. They can't read our minds without him. We may have a chance. We leave in the morning. Only pack what you need for a few days, we will buy more things as we need them if we have to."_

What would have taken a human quite some time to remember, Alice had taken only seconds for the memories to replay in her head. Bella began to shift in her chair, as Alice told her what had happened that day.

"Alice, they were really coming to kill me? Where did Edward go? I though he was with you all this time?" Bella asked her.

"Edward was not with us. Two days before we were to meet up with the Guard, I had another vision. Aro had decided to come after all. He was behind the rest of the Guard, but catching up fast. This worried us more. You see, Aro can see everything you have ever thought, everything you have ever seen just by touching your hand. We knew there would be no way to deny you any longer. Not if Aro wanted to have a peek. The morning that we would meet with the Guard was when things went from bad to worse, or so I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"That was the day I stopped seeing your future. I don't know what happened Bella, but I can't see you anymore. The only thing I can think of is that it has something to do with Mason."

"Mason, can see my thoughts, when I let him."

"That's interesting. We will need to tell Carlisle about that. I truly think he helped save you. When we met up with them, Aro had already joined them. They asked where you and Edward were. We were honest and told them that we didn't know. And it was the truth. We had not heard from him since he left and I could no longer see you. Aro grabbed my hand and searched my thoughts. He was able to see you, the love you two shared. He was also able to see Edward storming out of the house and then my visions of you going blank.

Aro laughed and said his work was already done. Carlisle asked him what he meant and he said you were already dead. That it was the only way that I would no longer be able to see you. He said that he would find Edward one day, but instead of killing him, he would let him suffer, knowing that he didn't manage to keep alive his singer after all."

"Singer? What is that?"

"It's the one person in the world that calls to you. It's your soul mate, if you were still human that is. The blood appeals to you so much that it literally sings to you. Bella, no vampire that I know of has ever been able to keep their singer alive. The calling is so great that everyone I know has, has killed their singer within minutes of meeting them. No singer has ever lived in the presence of their vampire until you. Edward was somehow able to fall in love with you and protect you. He kept you safe. Aro knew that if he loved you enough to control himself not kill you, that the suffering would be worse to know that you were dead. They left soon after that with a warning that they would be watching us and keeping in touch. Bella, we were so scared for you that we couldn't come home. We thought there was a chance that you really could be dead because I could not see your future any more, but we couldn't take the chance. If we came home and found you while they were still watching us, they would have killed you. I'm so sorry."

Bella couldn't control the tears that were falling any longer. She was wrong. They didn't leave her because they didn't love her; they left because they did love her. They were trying to keep her safe.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't know and you've been back for a few months, and I refused to see you. I should have let you explain, but I was so hurt. I thought you left me because you didn't care. I missed you so much, Alice. I have missed you all so much."

Alice got up and pulled Bella into a hug. "It's ok Bella, you didn't know. How could you? We really didn't know if you were dead or alive. We went to Alaska to stay with friends. We never heard from Edward until the day he called us back to Forks and told us what happened."

"Alice. Would you…Would you like to meet Mason?"

"Are you kidding me? I would love to."

Bella called Edward and asked him to come home with Mason. She told him Alice was going to meet him and that she had some interesting news to tell him. She told him she loved him, as she hung up the phone. Alice and Bella talked about the last few years, as they waited for the boys to come home.

Edward arrived with Mason soon after she hung up. Alice was so excited that she could not sit still. She jumped when she heard the door open.

"Mason, I want you to meet someone, baby. This is your aunt, Alice. This is Daddy's sister. Alice, this is Mason."

"Hi, buddy. It's very nice to meet you. You sure are a handsome little boy, aren't you?"

"Hi. Momma says I look like my daddy."

"You sure do, buddy."

"Momma says that you are special like me and Daddy. Uncle Jasper too, but I haven't met him yet. Momma says I'm mostly like him."

"Well you sure do look like your daddy. You are right, I am special like you, but I think that you are even more special. What can you do?"

"Mason, buddy, I am going to go talk to Daddy. You can get to know Aunt Alice. If you need anything, just call for me ok?"

"Ok Mommy. I like her," he said, as he looked from Alice to Bella.

Bella took Edward to the backyard to tell him what she found out about Alice and the Volturi.

"I can do the opposite of you. Mommy told me that you can see the future. I can see the past. I can show you things from my memories and from others, as long as they are willing to show it to me first. She says that I am like Uncle Jasper because I can feel what other people feel, and I can make other people feel things as well."

"Wow, you are really special. I am so happy to finally meet you, buddy. I wish I had known you as a baby."

"Want me to show you? I did it for Daddy. It made him smile."

"Mason, I would be honored to get to know you as a baby and little boy," she said.

Mason climbed up in Alice's lap and snuggled into her, as he touched her face. Instantly, Alice saw visions of him as a baby. She got to watch him grow and learn. It was the most amazing thing that she had ever seen.

"Aunt Alice, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, buddy."

"When can I meet everyone else? I have seen them in Daddy's mind, but I want to meet them."

Just as Alice was about to answer, Bella and Edward walked back in.

"Bella, I am not sure how to answer that one."

Bella smiled softly, as she looked at Mason.

"Mase, how would you like to meet them tomorrow?"

"Really, I can? I really get to meet them, Momma?"

"Of course, buddy. Would you like to call them and invite them over?"

"Yes, I want to call Nana Esme."

"Ok, well, ask Daddy to dial. He has the number."

Bella watched as Mason ran to his daddy with the biggest smile she had seen on her son's face in a very long time. Edward pulled out his phone, dialed the number, put it on speaker phone and gave the phone to Mason.

"Hello. Edward, is that you?"

"Is this Nana Esme?"

"Mason? Oh my, is that you, Mason?"

"Yes, who else would it be, silly?"

"You are right, Mason. Nana Esme is silly. How are you?"

"I am good. Momma said I can call you and invite you over. Can you come over to see me? You can bring everyone."

"Sure I can. I can't wait to meet you. I love you, Mason. Can I speak to your Mommy or Daddy, Mason?"

"Sure, here is my daddy. Bye Nana Esme, I love you too." Mason handed the phone to Edward and started jumping up and down saying over and over again. "They're coming to see me. They're coming to see me."

Bella could hear Edward finish up the conversation with his mom.

"They will be here tomorrow at 6. Alice, will you be going home tonight or would you like to stay here?"

"I think I will head home tonight. I will be back with everyone else tomorrow though."

"Of course," Bella said, as she gave Alice a hug goodbye. "I'm really glad you came by. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner."

"Bella, it's ok. It really is. We have a very long time to catch up, ok?"

They said their goodbyes and settled in for dinner. After they tucked Mason in, they decided to talk.

"Edward, what do you think about this whole Volturi thing. Am I in danger? Is Mason safe?"

"Bella, I'm not sure. I do know that I will do everything to make sure that you and Mason are safe. I will not let anything happen to him."

"Who could have told them about me? How did they find out? If they found out once, they could find out again."

"I'm not sure, love," he said, as he wrapped her in his arms. "But I will get to the bottom of this."

"I am so glad that I talked to Alice. I understand now that they didn't leave me for the reasons that I thought. I wish I would have known sooner. How did you not know? Did you not see them all this time? Where were you?"

"No, Bella, I had not seen them since the day I left you. The first time I saw them was when Mason showed me his gift. I never gave them the chance to tell me anything was wrong. If I had stayed with them that night, I would have known. I never would have left; I would have found a way to protect you."

"Edward look, we can't live on what ifs. What if you had stayed and they found me? We could have died. We could have lost Mason. Maybe you could have saved me. There is no way to know. We need to focus on now, on us."

"I know. love. There is just so much guilt I still feel. I love you and will spend my life proving it to you."

"I know that. love. I love you too. Look where we are. Look at how close we have gotten again. We found each other, Edward. We will always have each other. We will always have Mason."

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, love."

"Do you still want me to change you?"

"I have been thinking about that a lot. I think I do. There is a chance that Mason will live forever. I cannot let him watch me die. I know what that feels like. I was there when Charlie passed. I also know that I am not quite ready yet. I need to get more info, talk to Carlisle. I can promise you that I will know soon. I don't want to be 30 when you change me."

"Bella, I have one more question, love."

"What is it, Edward?"

"Bella, when I left you, I really thought that I was doing the right thing. I see now that nothing is right unless you are with me. I know that I am not perfect; I know that I will probably make mistakes, but I love you. It has taken me over 100 years to find my one true love. I never thought it was possible. I never thought I would have what my family has. I was wrong Bella. I found it. I found you. You are the one person that was ever meant for me. You have given me so much. You have given me love, compassion. You make me feel like maybe I do have a soul. Then, you gave me something that I never knew I wanted. You gave me the most incredible gift of love. You gave me Mason. I want to give these things back to you. I want to give you as much love as you give me. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, taking care of you. Bella, I want to do this right. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Even if that means you choose not to get changed and live only 50 more years, or if you choose forever, I'll change you if that's what you want, but I'm asking you to do it as my wife."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 11

The Cullens arrived at promptly 6 P.M. the next evening.

"How have you been, Bella?" Esme said, as she hugged Bella close.

"I'm fine, how have you been?"

"Well my dear, but I am so much better now."

Bella met Carlisle next.

"Bella, it is so good to see you. I'm sure you have questions. We can talk later."

"Of course, it's good to see you again."

"Bella," Emmett said in his booming voice. "I missed you little sister, come here." He picked her up and gave her one of his huge hugs.

"I missed you too, Emmett. Can't…breathe…" He put her down so that she could greet everyone else. She said hello to Alice and then was met with Jasper.

"Bella, I'm sorry. How have you been?"

"Jasper, no reason to apologize. It was not your fault. I don't blame you."

Jasper could feel the emotions rolling off her. There was joy, happiness and even a bit of reserve. There was no blame, no animosity towards him.

Jasper walked by her into the house and she was lastly faced with Rosalie.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella. I am glad you are ok. We were worried about you," she said, as she pulled Bella into a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Rose. I have missed you as well. Please everyone join me in the living room, we can talk there." Bella showed them the way to the living room and everyone took a seat.

"Bella, I trust that Alice explained what happened 4 years ago. I trust she told you why we left and didn't come back?" Carlisle asked.

"She did. I am glad to know that you all didn't leave me for the reasons I thought, but there is still a lot of hurt. I have spent the last four years thinking that you all left because I was not good enough for you. That you never did love me or care. You must understand that although I am so happy you are back, that it will take time," she told them all.

"Oh Bella, we are so sorry. We tried to do what we thought was best to keep you and Edward alive. We thought about coming home to change you, but every vision that Alice had it was always the same outcome. If you were left human, they killed you. If we changed you as soon as we knew what was going on, they killed you when you were a newborn. You were stronger than they were, but you were a newborn and didn't have the focus. If we changed you, after a few days, they killed you while in transformation. They didn't care if we changed you, the damage was done. They would stop at nothing to make sure you were dead."

"Esme, I understand that. I am grateful for whatever reason makes it so that Alice can't see me. It's the only thing that really saved me. I still don't know why she can't see me."

"We think it may have something to do with Mason, as Alice never saw him either. She is still not able to see either one of you to this day. We have also found that she is not able to see Edward when he is with you. Hopefully, we can find out what is behind it." Carlisle had just finished talking when they heard the front door open.

"That would be Edward and Mason. Let me go greet them. I will bring Mason in to meet you all in just a moment."

Bella excused herself and went to the front door to meet her family. She informed them both that the rest of the family was in the living room. Mason was so excited. The only family Mason had known for the longest time was Bella, Ben and Angela. He now had his dad home, but had only ever seen the rest of his family through the minds of Bella and Edward. This was it, today was the day that Mason would get his family back, all of them.

"Momma, can I see them? Please?" he said, as he hugged his mom hello.

"Of course you can, love. Let's go meet them shall we?" She held his hand and one Edward's in the other, as they walked to the living room. As they walked into the room, Bella could see the smiles on everyone's face.

"Mason, these are the Cullens, your family. Everyone, this is Mason." Mason ran to Esme first.

"Nana Esme, you are so pretty. I have seen you in my mommy's mind. She has shown me things about all of you. She wanted to make sure that I knew who my family was."

As Mason hugged Esme, she looked to Bella and mouthed the words 'thank you.' Bella mouthed back 'you're welcome.'

"Well Mason, it is very nice to meet you."

"You are Grandpa Carlisle. I have seen you too. You helped my mommy a lot. You are very special."

"Well Mason, you have helped your mommy a lot as well. You are such a joy to have."

"You are Uncle Jasper. We share the same gift. Can you feel it?"

"I sure can, buddy. So, you can feel how much we all love you then, can't you?"

"I sure can, and you can feel how much I love all of you," Mason said with a giggle.

"Sure can, buddy, sure can."

"WOW. You are even bigger than what I saw in Momma's memories. You are really big, Uncle Emmett," Mason said, as his eyes got wide and his mouth dropped to the floor.

The entire room erupted in laughter.

"Well, Mason, I think that one day you can grow up to be big and strong just like me. It's nice to meet you, buddy."

"Hi Aunt Rosalie. You are very pretty."

"And you Mason, are a gift that I never thought any of us would ever be able to have. You are one amazing boy, Mason. Never let anyone tell you different."

They spent the rest of the evening talking, getting to know one another again. Mason took the time to snuggle with each of them and show them his gift. They were all amazed at what this little boy could do.

At one point in the evening, Edward looked at Bella and she nodded back to him. He stood and got everyone's attention before he began to speak.

"I am so grateful to have my family all together again. It has been too long. Over the last few months, Bella and I have been reconnecting. We have been able to talk and fall in love again. Now that we are all together again, we wanted to share something with you. The love of my son brought my family back together. He was able to show me things that I never would have been able to see. He was able to open my eyes to what was right in front of me. He was able to show me that choices that I made were not always the right ones. So, Mason, buddy, your mommy and I would like you to know how much we love you. We also want you and everyone else to know that I asked Mommy to marry me last night. She said she wanted everyone else to know that I asked Mommy to marry me last night. She said yes."

Everyone in the room cheered and clapped.

"Momma, what is married?" Mason said, as he looked at her.

"Married is what two people do when they love each other very much. It is them telling each other and the whole world that they will be together forever."

"Can I come?"

"Silly man, of course you will be there."

"So, does this mean you are finally going to change her, and really make her my little sis?" Emmett said.

"We have talked about that a lot lately. If it is what she wants, then yes I will change her," Edward said, and then kissed her softly.

"Well, it's about damn time," Emmett replied.

"I get to plan the wedding. Please…please…please…" Alice begged.

"Of course, Alice, I wouldn't have it any other way. Please don't go overboard though. The guest will only be us, Ben and Angela, I don't think that there will be anyone else to invite," Bella said, as she hugged her.

"Come on. Do you really think that I would go overboard with a party?"

"Alice…" Edward started to say.

"Ok, I promise that I will be gentle."

They spent the rest of the evening catching up and talking. Carlisle told them he would be back tomorrow to check Mason over. He was going to go home and do some research to see if there were any other children like him around. Bella was happy to finally have her family back together.

Mason had warmed up everyone. They all loved him so much. As they left that night, they all told Bella and Mason how much they loved them and how sorry they were for the way things turned out. As they were walking out the door, Rosalie stopped and looked at Bella.

"Bella, I know it came across that I didn't like you very much and for that I am sorry. It is about time that you knew the truth. I never hated you; in fact, I was envious of you. I hated the fact that you wanted to give up your life for this one. I never got the choice, you did. I am even more envious of you now that you have Mason. I only ever wanted to be a mom and wife, Bella, you get that. I never can. I do love you like a sister, I hope you know that. Mason is truly amazing. Treasure that boy and never let him go."

"Rose, I never knew. I truly thought you hated me and I never knew why. We will talk again tomorrow, ok? I love you too."

Rose hugged Bella close and then walked out the door. That night Bella and Edward spent wrapped in each other's arms talking about the upcoming wedding.

Emmett and Rose spent the night making noise, a lot of noise.

Jasper spent the night trying to reign in Alice and her wedding plans.

Esme spent the night next to Carlisle, as he researched more on Mason.

"Carlisle, do you think there are more out there like Mason?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I have never heard of it before, but it must be possible. If it wasn't, then we wouldn't have Mason."

"He is such a sweet boy. He looks so much like Edward."

"He looks a lot like Edward's birth mom as well. He is truly one special boy. I love him so much already," he said.

"What are we going to do if the Volturi find out Bella is alive? What about Mason?"

"Let's not think about that tonight, love. We got our daughter back. We got to meet our grandson. Next is a wedding. I am so happy that he is going to change her. I talked a bit with Edward tonight. He is still uneasy about it. He is so afraid that he will take so much of her away. He also knows that it is the right thing to do."

"It has to be hard on him believing the way he does, but he needs to understand it is the right choice. What would he and Mason ever do without her? What would any of us do?"

"I know. We lost her once. I am not sure how he could survive without her. I think that I may have found something. It seems that there was rumor of a child being born in New Zealand. His mother was human, his father was vampire. It is rumored that the boy was more vampire than human and was fully grown by the time he was 13. There are differences between him and Mason. This boy was said to not be able to eat human food. The only thing that was off was the child had a heartbeat. I am not sure if this is true, but it's a start. I will meet with them tomorrow and run some tests on Mason to see what I can find. This is it Esme, we got our family back. Nothing can stop us now."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 12

The next few weeks brought the family closer. Carlisle had spent some time with Mason doing some tests. He tried to do more research but came up empty handed. He found that Mason seemed to be the perfect blend of both parents. He was beginning to grow a bit faster. He seemed to get smarter as well. He still kept his boyish charm to him but was so smart.

Bella and Edward were still living in their house in Astoria, just the three of them. They missed their family at times and maybe one day they would all live together again, but for now they were enjoying their time as a family. Thanksgiving was this week and Bella had decided that they would spend the day together sharing what they were thankful for. Bella had missed her big thanksgiving dinners; even though there were only two that would be eating, they made a full thanksgiving dinner just on a much smaller scale. They were all thankful for family, and health and many years to come.

Bella and Edward had decided on a Christmas wedding. So far, Alice was staying true to her word. She would make sure that the wedding was nothing less than spectacular but a bit low key at the same time. The only request that Bella and Edward had was that there needed to be the color blue involved.

It was the weekend before Christmas, and everyone was getting ready for the evening's parties. Carlisle and Esme had decided to stay home and have their first sleepover with Mason. He was so excited that he wanted to pack his entire room. It took Bella 20 minutes to settle him down and pick just enough things for overnight.

Alice and Rose had finished Bella's makeover just as Angela arrived. The boys had left already going who knows where doing who know what. Bella had no idea what the plans were for the evening. The girls were very good at keeping secrets. They decided to take two cars, Bella's and Alice's. They drove like all the Cullens drive, fast. They were in Vegas in no time.

"Alice, are we really in Vegas?" Bella screeched from the passenger seat.

"Yes, we are. We are going to have so much fun."

"Please, just remember that I am still human."

"I haven't forgotten. We will party into night, then you get to sleep on the way home. It will be just fine, I promise."

When Bella walked into the hotel suite they had rented, she was blown away. She had stayed at hotels before, but she had never in her life seen anything like this before. Rose and Alice had rented the two story sky villa at the Palms Hotel. It was breath taking. There was so much glass that gave them an amazing view of the strip. There was the largest Jacuzzi tub she had ever seen in her life.

It was getting close to dusk, so the girls started to get ready. Rose, Alice and Angela dressed first, while Bella took a relaxing bath. Rosalie was dressed in skin tight black leather pants and a red low cut leather halter top. It showed her curves amazingly well. Alice was wearing a short pink dress that was gathered at the sides. Angela was wearing red leather pants and a black tube top.

Bella had gotten out of the Jacuzzi and put on a robe, as the girls went rushing through the room at vampire speed to gather what they would need to dress Bella. When they were finished and put Bella in front of a mirror, she almost did not recognize herself.

"Come on girls, I can't wear this. Are you serious?"

"Come on Bella, you only get married once. Besides, you look hot. We won't be leaving the room 'til we have a few drinks. Look at yourself and tell me you don't like it?" Alice said in return.

"I do look hot. It's such a change, you girls are amazing." She looked at herself one more time and smiled. They had dressed her in a black pair of dress pants. They were tight and fitting but not skin tight. They fit her amazingly well like they were made to fit her and only her. They had given her a corset. The corset itself was white and was overlaid with a black lace. On the top, over the right breast, was a black silk flower. It had black decretive lacing up the front and Alice had laced the back so that it was pulling at just the right places to show her curves but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. She had to admit that although this was something that she never would have bought herself, she was covered and it made her look hot. They had left her hair down and added soft bouncy curls. They topped the entire outfit off with a wedding vale.

They were standing together in the mirror, when Rose pulled out her cell phone and took a photo of them. She hit a few keys before putting it away. Not 30 seconds later, there were four cell phones going off. They all looked at Rose before they pulled out their own phones.

"What? They needed to know what they were missing," she said, as she grinned.

Bella grabbed her phone and saw that she had one text waiting.

**_Holy shit, love. I need to pick up my chin off the floor. *E*_**

She smiled, as she sent him her reply.

**_ You like ;) *B*_**

**_Can I come get you please? Damn baby….hot…yeah… can't think straight…*E*_**

Bella laughed at the thought of what he must be doing. She could see him running his hands through his hair in frustration.

**_I will bring the outfit home. Got to go Rose is taking phone. Love you. Have fun. *B*_**

Rose took everyone's cell phones and tossed them in her purse. She would have locked them away, but Bella managed to convince her they needed them in case there was an issue with Mason.

By the time the clock struck 5 A.M., Bella was passed out in the front seat of the car heading back to Forks. It had been an amazing night. They had spent the first part of the night in the hotel room with drinks for Bella. The girls had a bottle with some sort of liquid in it, but Bella didn't really want to know what was in it. Whatever it was had the same effect on vampires that alcohol had on humans. They had started the night by going to the playboy club at the Palms. Bella was nervous at first, and could not keep the blush under control, but as the drinks kicked in, she let go a bit. Bella learned that she was great at Blackjack. She won 20 grand, then gave it all to the young couple next to her that were there on their honeymoon. They drank, they danced, they had an amazing time. The girls even went to a burlesque show. Rose had taken several more photos throughout the night and Bella vaguely thinks she remembers her sending them to someone or everyone, she wasn't sure. She was bound to have several missed calls or texts waiting for her when she sobered up.

The boys had spent their night drinking and bonding. They hunted for a while and caught the biggest bears and mountain lions that they could find. They also spent the night ogling over the texts that Rose kept sending them all. The group photos were sent to all four boys, some were sent to them individually. There were shots of them in the casino, the girls in one of the local clubs dancing. Edward's most favorite photo was one of Bella. She was clearly drunk, but she still had a blush to her cheeks, they were at the burlesque show. Edward had been to a few over the last years, so he knew what was going on. He was so glad she was having a great time, but he was aching for her to come home.

When Bella woke next it was 4:00 in the afternoon and she was in her own bed and was no longer wearing the corset but her own shorts and tank top. She rolled over, as her head began to pound and smiled, as she saw Edward sitting next to her holding a glass of water and Advil.

"How do you feel, love?" he asked, as he handed it to her.

"My head hurts, but I am much better now that I am back with you."

"My mom called, they will bring Mason back tomorrow morning. I hope that's ok?"

"That's fine, Edward. It will give us a chance to talk."

"Is everything ok, love?"

"Everything is fine, love. I thought we could talk about changing me. I want you to change me after our honeymoon. I would do it now, but we are getting married next week and that will not give us enough time to adjust. Now that Mason has had a sleepover and I know that he is safe, I think I would like to have him stay with your parents while it happens."

"How much do you want to tell him?"

"Well, we will tell him just enough. That we are going to make me just like you two. He does not need to know the details. There is also one more thing I would like to talk about, if that's ok?"

"Love, you know that you can ask me anything. I will not make the same mistakes as I once did. I promised you that we will talk about things and that I will listen."

"We managed to make Mason and everything has turned out ok so far. Have you thought about trying to see if we could do it again? Maybe give Mason a little sister?"

"I would love to make a baby with you. Is that something you really want, love?"

Bella sat up and moved so that she was sitting in Edward's lap. She moved her hands to each side of his face and kissed him softly.

"I would love to make a baby with you. We need to do it before I am changed. I don't want to wait that long though. If Mason is the only blessing we get, I am ok with that. If we don't get pregnant in the first few months, then we will proceed with the change."

"Of course, love. When would you like to start?" he said, as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"I know that we were going to wait, but what is one week and we are alone. How about we start now?"

"How about we start with a bath, love, I could join you?"

"I would love that, Edward."

Bella lay on the bed waiting for the Advil to help her head. Edward started the tub and added a few scented bath salts. He went to the kitchen and got her a snack. He was not sure when she last ate and she did come home rather drunk.

When the bath was full, he went to the bedroom and helped Bella off the bed. He walked her to the bathroom and looked deep in her eyes then kissed her. His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her body flush against his own. He ran his hands up her sides a few times before placing his hands under her shirt. She raised her hands over her head and the kiss broke only long enough for him to pull her tank top off of her. He removed her shorts, picked her up, and carried her to the tub before stepping in. He lowered both himself and Bella down in the warm water placing her between his legs. She left out a breath of comfort, as she leaned against his chest. They stayed there in silence for a while, as he slowly ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I really enjoyed the photos that Rose sent last night, love," he whispered softly in her ear just before he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Just what did she send you, love?"

"I'll show you later. Will I ever get to see you dressed like that?"

"Maybe if you are good, I'll show you tonight."

She turned her head to look at him and their lips met. The kiss broke and Edward grabbed the bottle of shampoo. He wet her hair with the bath sponge and after adding a bit of her strawberry shampoo, he slowly massaged her hair. When he was sure it was clean, he rinsed it 'til the water ran clear. He then grabbed the bath sponge and added a bit of body wash to it. He slowly ran the sponge over her entire body. By the time he was finished, the water was beginning to cool. He kissed her one more time before he got out and dried himself off. When he was dry, he helped Bella out and dried her as well. When they walked back to the bedroom, he gave Bella the box that Alice had left her. Alice had given Edward strict instructions that he was to give her this before bed tonight.

Bella grabbed the box and opened the card. It said, "Bella, please enjoy your evening. You deserve it. I thought that you might like this to wear tonight. Alice. P.S. Please don't worry, I still can't see you." Bella chuckled and told Edward that she would be right back. She walked once more into the bathroom and opened the gift. It was the same corset she had worn the previous night just reversed. The body was black and the lace was white. There was no pair of pants this time only a matching thong. She dressed and blew out her hair a bit. She thought to herself if she was going this far she may as well make it worth it. She added just a hint of makeup and her favorite lip gloss. She thought about heels, but then said the hell with it. She opened the door to see Edward stretched out on the bed naked.

As soon as he heard the door open, he turned his head to see the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen.

"My love, you are breathtaking."

"Do you like it, love?" Bella asked still standing in the doorway.

"You have no idea."

"I bet I do, love. I can see how much you like it, and I will agree, it is breath taking." Her eyes were no longer connected with his, but on his extremely hard erection.

Edward held out his hand and she walked across the bedroom to meet him. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Bella, which one do you like better? This one or the one you wore last night, love?"

"I like them both the same, love, why do you ask?"

He looked at her with a hunger in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Because I cannot guarantee you that this will still be in one piece, when I am finished with you."

He urgently pressed his lips to her. Her hands instantly went to the back of his head, as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He gently opened his mouth and their tongues began their all too familiar dance.

Edward ran his hands over the fabric of her corset and moaned in her mouth. She ran her fingernails over the back of his head. They continued this until the kiss was broken to allow Bella to breathe.

Edward stood up, placed one hand on each of her bare ass cheeks. He groaned as he came in contact with her bare skin. She had never worn a thong around him before. He picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. The thin fabric that was between them didn't hold much back. He could feel the wet heat radiating from her center. She could feel the cool hardness of his skin against hers.

He kissed her more franticly; there was an unspoken need between them, the need to be closer, the need to love deeper, the need to become one. She rocked her hips against him causing them both to moan out in pleasure. His hands were franticly roaming her body touching every place he could reach. He ran one fingernail gently down her back, and at the same time, it cut through all the ribbon that was holding the corset together. He leaned her forward just enough to allow him to remove the fabric from her body all together. His eyes grew wide with lust and need, as he took in the sight of her wrapped around his body in nothing but a thong. He turned her to the bed and slowly lowered her body.

He rocked his hips against her a bit, as he moved his lips from hers and proceeded to run his tongue slowly over her nipple. The coldness of his tongue made them instantly hard and brought her immense pleasure. She arched her back forcing her breast deeper into his mouth.

"Edward, you feel so good, baby."

"Wait, love, it will get better."

"Please baby, I need you to make love to me. It's been too long. I need to feel you in me. Please, Edward."

"God baby, do you know what talking to me like that does?"

"Show me, love."

He kissed her hard and moved his hands down the center of her chest over her stomach and lower as he ripped the thong from her body.

"Baby look at me, I want to see you as we become one, love."

They looked deep in each other's eyes as he reached down. Once he was lined up with her, he slowly pushed forward. Bella had all she could do to keep her eyes open as he entered her. She has only had sex once and was still so tight. It didn't hurt, but she felt so incredibly full. When he was fully inside her, she gasped as the growl that went through Edward body vibrated into hers. They stayed this for a minute, enjoying the feeling of being connected as one. No words were spoken, all the love and emotion was said as they looked at each other. He lowered his face and kissed her, as he started moving slowly. She began to thrust her hips up to meet him. They moved together as one so slowly. Neither of them wanted to ruin this moment. She had never felt more connected to him as she did this moment.

"Edward, I need more. Faster, please," she whispered.

He began to quicken his pace. In return, the moans and sounds that came from his love became louder, more frequent. They were soon both moaning and grunting as the pressure inside them grew.

"Bella, love, God, I have never felt so good."

"I love you, Edward. Baby, so close."

He sat back on his knees and unwrapped her legs from his body. He put both her legs together and held them straight up. He placed both feet on one of his shoulders and as he wrapped both his arms around her thighs and thrust deep inside her, she all but screamed out his name in pleasure. He picked up the pace and moved a bit quicker, harder. He could feel her getting wetter, hotter, contracting around him. He angled up and with one more deep thrust in her, she screamed out his name. He picked up his pace again and held her tight, as he released inside her. He put her legs down and laid on her body just enough for her to feel him but gently enough that she would feel no discomfort. They stayed this way until they were both able to breath normally again. He reluctantly moved to lie next to her. He pulled her close and held her to his naked body.

Bella lay there curled to his body, her head resting just over where his heart should be. She began to think that it was times like this that he was able to read her mind.

_"I love you so much, Edward. I wish I could find the words to express just how much you mean to me. I know that you are still scared about changing me and my soul. I wish you could also see that anyone that can love me and make me feel what we just felt, truly does have a soul. There is no other explanation. I can't wait to be your wife," _she thought to herself.

"Bella, I love you too. I am scared about changing you, but I made that promise. It's a promise I will not break and you are starting to make me believe that I do have a soul. I have never in my life loved someone as much as I love you and Mason. Only one more week, love," he said to her.

"Edward, what did you just say?"

"I said…"

"Edward, I heard what you said, baby, but I'm confused, you just answered me."

"Yes, dear. I was responding to what you said. Did I miss something?"

"I didn't say that out loud. I thought that."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 13

"What do you mean, you thought that? I heard it clear as day, Bella."

"Just what I said, Edward. I was laying here thinking to myself that it was times like this that I wished you could hear me and you responded to me. How did that happen?"

"I don't know, love. I have never been able to hear you before. I wonder if we can do it again."

Bella decided to try this out and began to sing songs in her head and then thought of him naked. She thought her thoughts so intensely.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Nope. I didn't hear a thing. There has got to be a way though. I wonder what changed. We will need to talk Carlisle, may it has something to do with whatever it is that lets Mason in. You said that he can only see your thoughts when you let him, right?"

"Yes. I have to almost will for him to see them. It's like I am letting him into my soul. Wait, let me try something."

Bella moved closer to him and kissed him. At the same time, she began to calm herself and think that this was something she wanted to share. She willed herself to let him in, as she said in her mind, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. I always will."

She looked at him and smiled.

"You heard me? I let you in, love."

"Yes, baby, you did. I heard you. It was the best thing that I have ever heard."

Edward kissed her and they made love again that night.

When Bella woke the next morning, she was tangled in the arms of the one man that she loved most, other than Mason that is. They made love once more before Esme brought Mason home. They talked more about trying to have a baby. They did decide to keep trying and that they would keep this just between them for now, they both knew the questions that they would be faced with. This was something that they wanted to share with each other. Edward had missed so much and this was something that they needed to do together.

There was so much to do before the wedding. Alice and Esme had been so busy getting last minute things together. They had everything planned. They would be married in the backyard in front of very few guests. The family, Ben and Angela of course and possibly the Denalis from Alaska. They were the closest to family that the Cullens have. Bella had never met them, but it did make her a bit uneasy. She knew that Tanya had a thing for Edward but she had no clue if she still had feelings for him, but she knew deep down that she had nothing to worry about.

The night before the wedding brought so much anticipation. The entire family was staying over tonight so that they could be ready for tomorrow. Bella still had not seen her dress or any of the others. Alice had promised that it would be great, but that she did not go overboard. Alice had tried to get Edward and Bella to sleep in different rooms, but they said there was no way that they would be separated ever again. They had spent too many nights alone as it was and they both refused to spend another night not wrapped in each other's arms.

Bella woke the morning of the wedding to the most wonderful feeling. Edward was placing soft gentle kisses along her neck line. She rolled in his arms to look at him.

"Good morning, love. Can you believe that we will be married today?"

"Bella, this will be one of the best days of my life. The great thing about vampire memory is that we never forget anything." Bella looked a bit sad, as he finished his statement.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I promise that I will never let you forget this day, and we have Mason; he can play us this day whenever we want to relive it."

"I know, love. I didn't mean to be sad, there are so many emotions today. I am so excited. I am so happy today, there is nothing that can make me sad today. I get to marry the one person on this earth that is made for me. I get to start the rest of my life with the one person who completes me."

He kissed her softly just as there was a knock at the door. Bella told whoever it was to come in.

"Ok, Edward you need to leave. We need to get Bella ready for the big day. You will go with Jasper and the boys. You need to get Mason ready. You may have won the battle last night and got to stay with each other, but you will not, let me repeat, you will not being seeing Bella until she walks down the aisle. Do you understand me, Cullen?" Alice said.

"Yes, ma'am." He kissed Bella and headed out to meet the boys. He paused in the doorway and smiled, as he said, "See you in a while, love."

"See you soon, love."

Alice ran to the bed and jumped in with Bella.

"Bella, can you believe it? It is Christmas today and we get the gift of a wedding. I am so excited. Tell me you are excited too," she said, as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"YES!" Bella screamed, and she jumped up and started jumping on the bed as well.

"I am getting married today," she started saying with every jump.

Alice and Bella were soon joined by Rose and Angela. Esme was putting the last touches on the backyard. When Esme walked into the bedroom she laughed. There were four girls jumping up and down on the bed yelling and screaming like they were in high school. She couldn't help but join them. The girls jumped and hugged until there was a loud boom. Before they knew it, they were no longer jumping but laughing in a pile of what was the bed.

"I guess we got a bit carried away and forgot to jump lightly girls," Esme said.

Just then, every man in the house came running. They all stood in the doorway laughing, as they looked at the mess. There were the girls rolling, laughing, intertwined in the broken bed. Alice had Bella in her arms making sure that she was safe and didn't get one scratch on her. The boys turned to walk away and Edward told her he would go order a new bed.

After a few minutes, they brought Bella to Angela's. They would all be getting ready there. When they walked in, Bella could see all the garment bags. She was nervous and excited to see her dress. She knew that Alice could go overboard sometimes and was hopping that she did not go too far this time. This was it; today they would become a complete family. Now only if they can add one more to the mix before the change. Bella knew that even if it was not meant to be, that she would still have more than she ever dreamed she could have.

The girls all did their hair first. They put Bella's hair half up. The top half was in a loose messy up do with some curls that flowed down. The rest of her hair was in loose curls. They moved on to makeup next. Bella was amazed as she looked at the girls, she did not think that it was possible for them to look even more beautiful, but when they finished their makeup and put on their dresses, they were amazingly beautiful, they belonged in another dimension. She thought for a moment that they would outshine her wedding by a long shot.

"Bella, are you ok? You look so sad all of a sudden," Alice asked.

"I'm fine. You are all just so breath taking."

"Trust me, by the time you are dressed, no one will be able to take their eyes off you," Rosalie replied.

The girls finished the last touches on Bella's makeup and then got her dress. They moved Bella so that she was in the middle of the room and was not able to see her reflection in any mirror or window. They asked her to close her eyes and as she did they helped her step into her dress. They laced up the back of her dress and helped her step into her heels. Alice make sure they were just high enough for the dress but low enough that she would not trip. When Bella opened her eyes, they were all there.

"Bella, on this amazing day, I give you you're something new. It's your dress. I had this made especially for you. There is no other dress like this and there never will be. I will let you see it when we are finished," Alice stated.

"Thank you Alice, I can't wait to see it."

"Bella this is your something borrowed," Angela said. "This pearl necklace has been in my family for centuries. I would love for you to wear it today."

"I would be honored. It is lovely thank you, Angela," Bella said, as she allowed her to put it on her neck.

"Bella, this garter is your something blue." Rose helped her put on the royal blue garter. It was lacy and beautiful.

It was Esme that went last.

"Bella, this is your something old, and it could count as your something blue as well. This bracelet belonged to Edward's mom. I know that she would love for you to have it as would Edward." Esme reached out and placed the most exquisite diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet on her wrist. Bella took one look at the gift and Alice was there to wipe the tears that were beginning to fall.

"Esme, thank you. I cannot even begin to tell you what this means to me. Does Edward know that you have it?"

"No. Elizabeth was wearing it when she came to the hospital. She gave it to Carlisle to hold for Edward just before she passed. She told him it would be for his wife one day. The day is today, dear."

"Thank you so much. I know that this will make him as happy as it has me. Thank you."

"Bella, you are complete, would you like to see yourself now? I promise you will outshine everyone that will be here today," Alice asked.

"I am ready, Alice."

The girls walked Bella to the full length mirror that was in Angela's bedroom and the room fell silent, as Bella saw herself for the first time. Bella had always known that she was pretty, but she had thought of herself as a plain pretty. She never thought that she could hold a candle to the other girls in the room; however, when she looked into the mirror, she didn't see the vampires in the room. All she was able to focus on was herself. She had never in her life thought she could ever look so beautiful. They turned her so that she could see the back of her dress and her hair.

"Oh my. This is perfect guys. I don't know how you do it, but thank you. Edward is going to love this. Alice, the dress is perfect. I should have known that you would make it perfect. Thank you all so much."

They each kissed her cheek and hugged her. After noticing the time, they all hurried to the limo that was waiting outside the house to take them to her soon-to-be husband and family. When they arrived back at the house, Esme went to see where Edward was. After confirming that everything was in place and that they were ready, they helped Bella out of the limo and headed to the backyard. They stopped at the French doors that would lead her out back and paused. They all got in line and listened for the music to tell them it was time.

EPOV

I looked at the backyard and was amazed at what my family had done. Alice and the girls had really out done themselves. The backyard had been transformed to an amazing sight. There was snow being as it was December. They had lined the backyard in decretive tents keeping out the weather. Everywhere I looked, there were colors of royal blue and silver. They had taken the one color that I absolutely loved on Bella and designed the entire wedding around it. There was an aisle that was lined in white fabric and rose petals that had been dyed royal blue. There were white chairs that lined each side. They each had a blue bow tied to the back. There were lights and flowers and hints of silver mixed in. I was wondering who they had invited, as I looked at the number of chairs. I found out that they invited the Denalis to join us as well. They were the closest to family that we have.

I headed back into the home to meet up with them. They were all gathered in the living room.

"I am so glad that you could make it. Thank you."

"We could not miss this for anything, Edward. We are truly happy that you have finally found your true mate," Carmen said, as she hugged me.

"I notice that Tanya is not here. Is she in another room?" I asked as, I finished greeting the other members of the coven.

"I'm sorry Edward, she will not be joining us today. She seems to still hold a bit of a grudge that you did not choose her. She would not even give us a chance to tell her that Bella was alive and that you were reunited. Once she heard of the wedding, she stated that she could not be here and left to hunt. We have not heard from her in two days," Eleazar stated.

"That is too bad. I never meant to hurt her in any way."

"We know that, dear. She will be ok in time," Carmen said with a weak smile.

It was getting time for the wedding to start, so we gathered all the guests and family and headed to the backyard to wait for Bella and the girls. After everyone was seated, I took my place, next to me stood Jasper, then Carlisle, Emmett and Ben. It was not long before Esme appeared asking if we were ready. Carlisle excused himself to meet the girls. It was he that would walk Bella down the aisle.

The music started and it was Angela that walked out first. I could feel my stomach tighten in anticipation. Rose followed next followed by Esme. I knew that there was only Alice left before I got to see my Bella. Alice stepped through the doors and I could barely stand still. This was something that came so natural to me. As vampires, we could stand stiller than a statue, but here now as I waited for my beautiful Bella to walk to me, I could not stop fidgeting. I was about to be the happiest man alive. I was about to make my dream come true. I was about to make Isabella Marie Swan my wife forever. Once Alice was in her place, the music changed and then everyone's attention went to the doors that were opening.

The French doors opened and I swear that I could feel my heart beat just to stop again. There on my father's arm, was the most enchanting, captivating woman I had ever seen in over 100 years. As she walked to me, I took in every inch of her. Her hair was full of curls and seemed to be partly up. There were sweeping strands that framed her face. The dress was divine. It was a strapless dress all in white. At the very top, there was a band of royal blue fabric with white embroidery. I could not fully see the back of the dress, but what I could see of the side and the train that followed, there appeared to be a blue panel running down the back of her dress. I could tell the dress was made just for her. Alice had worked her magic. I could see as she walked that her shoes matched her dress completely. It really was sight to been seen.

It was then, watching her walk to me, that I wished I could stop time. I would give anything to be able to live in this moment for the rest of my live. The look on her face as she watched me watching her was angelic. I had never seen her so happy. This was a moment that I would never forget in my entire existence. She blushed when she saw me staring. That is one thing that I would miss the most when she was changed.

All too soon, but at the same time not soon enough, she was by my side. I could watch her walk to me like that forever. Yet I was beyond ready to make her my wife.

I was brought out of my thoughts, as the minister started to speak.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"On behalf of her family, I do sir," Carlisle said.

I walked the few steps to meet them, and he gently placed Bella's hand in mine. He kissed her cheek and then took his place with the rest of the men. This was it. I have never been so happy. You would think that after living over 100 years that I could come up with the words to describe what I was feeling. I can't. There aren't any.

We walked together hand in hand to the priest and waited for him to speak.

"We are gathered here today as friends and family to welcome the joining of Edward and Bella. I have had the privilege of performing the weddings of every couple here today, and I am deeply honored to be able to join you two together here today. Vampire marriages are something to be cherished. There truly is one and only true soul mate for each of us. Edward and Bella you have found each other after much time and searching; love is sacred, honor it and cherish it forever. I was told that you have each wrote your own vows to go along with some of our traditional vows. I would like you to read these now. Bella, you may start."

Bella grabbed my other hand, looked deep into my eyes and spoke.

"Edward, many spend years looking for their one true soul mate. Others spend centuries. Others still spend their lives, their existence searching and never find their other half. I am one of the lucky ones, as I have found my soul mate so quickly in life. I know that you believe that you have no soul, but I have found your soul linked with mine. I have been holding it for you, keeping it safe as it waited for your return. Edward, you have given me the greatest gifts anyone could ever give me. You have given me the gift of true love; you have given me our son. I promise you, here today, in front of family and friends to cherish you and all that you are. I promise to love you, care for you and protect your soul. I promise to spend everyday giving you the same gift of love. I promise to show you everyday that you do deserve to be loved and cherished, for the rest of our lives."

I could feel the love and warmth flowing from her words. I could feel the warmth move from her hands through mine. The heat traveled up my arms across my chest and settled where my heart once beat. I could feel the pulsing of her heart through the warmth. I could feel the beating in my chest. Her heartbeat was my heartbeat, her soul was my soul. I have never felt more human that I do right now. I have never felt so loved, so alive. I thought I knew what love was, but it was nothing compared to what I felt right now. I only hope she can feel the same thing.

"Edward your vows," the pastor said.

_" I dreamed that I loved a sweet maiden,_

_With hair of bright rippling gold;_

_And the story I told of my love to her_

_Is the same one that's ever been told._

_I dreamed that her eyes, bright and gladsome,_

_Were dark as the raven's black wing;_

_And I thought that upon her third finger_

_I placed a plain gold wedding ring._

_I dreamed that her lips, red as cherries,_

_Were dangerously close to my own;_

_And the kiss that I gave her whilst dreaming,_

_Awoke me, so loud was its tone._

_But when I awoke, I remembered_

_The cause of my fancy's sweet flight,_

_And the reason of happy dreaming,_

_Which made blissful the visions of night._

_'Twas a picture which looked from the canvas,_

_Painted though perfect to life,_

_And so sweet was the face and the tresses,_

_I dreamed that I made her my wife._

I once dreamed of love, what my life would be. I had all but given up that dream. I spent many nights wondering why I was made the way I am, why I had to go through life alone. I believed that I was meant to die that day so many years ago. That was until I met you. I began to believe that maybe my dream could come true. You taught me how to live again. You have accepted me for who I am, loved me because of it. I stand here before you today promising to listen to you, to talk to you, to love you, to cherish you. I found my soul, Bella, the day that I met you as you yourself are my soul, my heart, my life."

I reached up and with my thumb softly wiped the single tear that fell from her eye. The pastor turned to the crowd as he spoke next.

"The beliefs and thoughts about love which motivate these two people are perhaps best expressed in the words of poet Kahlil Gibran:

_'You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
>You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.<br>Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
>But let there be spaces in your togetherness,<br>And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
>Love one another, but make not a bondage of love.<br>Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
>Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.<br>Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
>Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,<br>Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
>Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,<br>For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
>And stand together, yet not too near together,<br>For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
>And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow."<em>

"Do you Isabella, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said softly, as she placed what was my father's wedding band on my finger.

"Do you Edward, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I slid my mother's wedding ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever.

And now Edward and Isabella, seeking the fulfillment of love and marriage, find again that the poet Gibran speaks for them:

_"Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
>To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.<br>To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
>To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer<br>For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips."_

I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I looked into Bella's eyes, and still feeling the warmth and beating in my chest, reached my hands to her face, brought my lips to hers, and kissed my wife for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 14

Bella kissed Edward for the first time as her husband and felt the most amazing feeling of peace she had ever felt. She thought back over the last few years and never expected this day to come. The wedding was perfect, the reception even better. Mason took his time meeting the new guests; they all fell in love with him instantly.

During the first dance, Edward held Bella close as they danced to a song that Edward had written just for her. Near the end of the song, they were joined by Mason. Edward picked him up and they held him together, as they finished their dance. Mason took the time to touch each of their cheeks at the same time and allowed them to share their memories of the wedding. Bella and Edward were both able to see and feel the other's emotions and thoughts. When he was finished, they each kissed Mason's cheek and thanked him.

The reception was well under way and even though there were only two humans at the wedding, Alice still had ordered the most beautiful three tier cake. It was white with a blue ribbon around each layer, and there were the same roses that were died blue on the top.

The reception was beginning to wind down, so Bella excused herself to change. Mason would be going to Forks leaving the house to Edward and Bella for the weekend. Alice had forbid them to enter the master bedroom until everyone had left. She went to Mason's room to put on a simpler dress.

Once she was changed, she greeted the guests back in the living room to say goodbye. One thing about that many vamps in one place was that the backyard was already cleaned up. They gave each of their guests hugs and thanked them for coming. They each gave Mason a big hug and kiss and told him that they would see him soon.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, what did you think about today?"

"I love the sound of that. I loved it, Mr. Cullen. We finally did it." She kissed him softly.

Bella squealed in delight, as Edward picked her up bridal style and walked her up the stairs. He paused in front of their bedroom door and kissed her.

"Are you ready, love?"

"I have never been so ready. I love you."

Edward reached his hand out and turned the doorknob.

The room was amazing. Alice had really out done herself. She had transformed the room into an island get a way. There was music playing softly. It was backed by sounds of the ocean. There were small palm trees in the corners of the room. Sheer fabric was draped from the bed. The colors were done in ocean blues and shades of tan that matched beach sand. The room was perfect.

Edward put Bella down, as they took in the sights of the room.

"Edward, this is amazing. Dance with me, love."

Without saying a word, he pulled her to his chest and held her close. They swayed to the music and stared into each other's eyes. He moved one hand to her chin and lifted her face to his. She licked her lip softly as he lowered his face so close that their lips were barely touching. Bella's breath began to hitch as the anticipation of what was to come felt almost as good as the real thing.

"Are you ready for your first night as my wife, love? This night will be all about you, love. I plan to worship every inch of that perfect body tonight. I will show you how you deserve to be loved."

Bella could feel the wetness beginning to gather at her opening. She sucked in a breath and before she could speak any word, his lips were on hers. It was slow, full of passion and love. She parted her lips slightly and he took the opportunity to slowly search out her tongue with his. Her arms moved from his waist and met once again behind his head. She played with his hair a bit as the kiss deepened.

Her body was beginning to warm; she could feel the need flowing through her. He led her back to the bed where they made love for the first time as husband and wife.

When Edward told Bella that he was going to go to the kitchen to get her a drink, she knew that now was the perfect time to give him his wedding gift.

BPOV

I got off the bed and retrieved the envelope that I had hid in the nightstand just before the wedding. I taped it to the door and closed it softly. I took my place and waited for him to return. I heard him walk to the door and pause no doubt seeing the envelope that was addressed to him. As he took the time to read it, I thought back to when I wrote it.

_My Edward, My Husband, _

_I thought of many different things I could get you as a wedding gift. This is what I decided one. Please take a moment to read all the words I write and think about them carefully. If you choose to accept this gift (and I know you will) this will be a night that you will never forget. _

_My gift to you, my love, is myself. I will spend the rest of this evening pleasing you in any way that you need. I will spend this night submitting to your each and every request, every desire. _

_You are my life, Edward. Me submitting myself to you tonight, is me telling you how much I love you, how much I trust you, how much pleasure I want to bring you. _

_I will not speak unless you direct me to. I will only refer to you as sir, unless you command that I call you by your name. I will without hesitation, show you the love that I have burning in my soul for you._

_I have left you a gift in the guest bedroom. Once you are ready, please find me waiting here in our room ready to please you. _

_Your forever loving wife,_

_Isabella._

I had been thinking about this for some time now. I wanted him to give in, let him take control. I wanted to make sure that he knew that same pleasure that he brought me. I wanted him to know that I truly did forgive him and trust him. I wanted to take care of him as he took care of me. I heard him walk away talking to himself so quickly that I could not understand what was being said. He was no doubt heading to the guest bedroom and my heart rate began to pick up.

It felt like hours before I finally heard him return. He paused outside the door and my heart rate picked up even more. I knew that he was able to hear it and smell the need that I had for him. As soon as I heard him open the door, I lowered my eyes.

I was there still naked and kneeling before him. I placed my hands behind my back and waited for him to speak.

"Isabella, look at me, love." His voice was different. It was still full of love and need but firm.

I looked up and met his eyes. They had changed color. They were not currently the gold that I have come to love, but they were not black with hunger either. His eyes were almost green. I took in the sight of his body as I lowered my eyes back to the floor. Edward had no shirt on; his chest was bare and solid. I wanted to run my tongue down the cool hardness. I noticed that he had put on the pants I requested. They were black leather and tight but comfortable. They contained no zippers or buttons but instead they laced up in the front. I noticed that he had gone one step more and only laced them up partially. I was able to just see the top of his erection that was just begging to get out.

"Love, is this truly your wish?"

"Yes sir. I wish to please you in any way that you desire. I wish to serve all of your needs. I wish to show my husband just how much I love him," I said with a confidence in my voice that I didn't even know I had.

"As you wish, my love. This will be a very fun night, my love. And if I am being honest, hearing you call me Sir does many things to my body, love. And seeing you here like this, love. You are so incredibly beautiful."

Hearing him speak was making my body tremble. I could hear him begin to walk around me taking in the sight of me. I knew that he could tell just how much I wanted this. I could feel him drop to his knees behind me. I felt him reach for me and run a hand up and down my back. I felt him reach around and place one hand over my breast, as his lips met my neck. He began to suck gently on the skin under my ear, as he kneaded my breast. I moaned and arched my back to press myself into his hand even more.

"Do you like that, my love? Do you like to feel my hands on your body? You may answer."

"Yes sir."

"Do you know how hard that is making me? Do you know what you are doing to my body, Isabella?"

He moved his hand down my body until it met my soaking wet center. He ran a finger up and down my slit a few times causing me to moan in intense pleasure.

"Isabella, do something for me, love. This is not a request but a need. I want to hear you. I want you to let me in, for the rest of the night, you will only answer me with your mind, unless I tell you to speak verbally."

I took a deep breath and concentrated on letting him in. _ "Anything for you, love. Tonight, I am yours in every way."_

"God, I love being able to hear you. I love you more than you will ever know. You will let me in for the rest of the night. I want to hear every thought. You will do that for me."

"_Yes sir," _I thought.

Edward stood up and asked me to stand with him. He pulled me to him and kissed me hard. I could feel his tongue dancing with mine.

_My god he tastes like heaven. I could kiss him all day._

Edward kissed me harder. "Isabella, remove my pants."

I began to kiss my way down his chest, licking him, tasting him.

_God, you feel so good on my tongue, baby._

I could hear Edward chuckle a bit, as he brought his hand to my hair and held me to his body. When I had worked my way to the top of his pants I found myself once again kneeling before him. I reached up, untied the lace on his pants. Once I had them untied, I reached for the waist and slowly pulled them down.

_I will never get over the sight of him. He is perfect in every way. I can't wait until I can have him in my mouth._

"You will love, I promise, but not yet."

_Shit. I forgot that I let him. I won't be able to keep anything from him._

"No love, you won't. I must tell you though that hearing your thoughts turns me on. Do you see how hard you make me, love? Answer me verbally."

"Yes sir."

"Get up and lay on the bed with your head hanging over the end."

I did as I was told without any hesitation. I could feel the wetness beginning to run down my leg. If he were to touch me now I swear that I would cum. As I got into the position that he told me to, I wondered what he was going to do. He stood at my head and laid his cock so that it was touching my lips. I wanted to take him in my mouth. It was so hard to wait for his command, but that is just what I did.

"You want to taste it, don't you, love? No talking, only thinking, love. I love being able to hear your every thought."

_Yes, I want you in my mouth._

"Not yet. I want to touch you first. There will be many orgasms tonight love from each of us. You, my dear, are first. You will keep your mouth closed unless I say otherwise. Do you understand, love?"

_Yes sir. I understand._

I could feel his hardened cock on my lips. I fought hard to keep myself from wrapping my lips around him. He leaned over me and placed both hands on my breasts. He began to pull and twist my nipples. My breathing hitched and began to quicken. His hands felt so good. They were cooling my overheated body and the coldness of his hands were making my nipples incredibly hard.

He ran his hands down my stomach, massaging my body. He worked his way down until one of his hands began running up and down my overly heated center. He inserted one of his fingers and soon followed with a second.

_I just want him in my mouth. One lick, God, would he even care right now? I can't hold off much longer. Fuck that feels good, baby. Please… just taste me, I need to cum. _

"You are my naughty little wife tonight, aren't you? You really are giving me yourself completely. You are giving me your body, and your mind. I love that you can't hold back anything from me not even your thoughts, but not yet, you keep your lips closed, do you understand me? Nod your head for an answer."

I nodded my head yes which in turn forced my lips to run up and down the underside of his shaft. He moaned and began to move his hands a bit deeper and faster. I was getting closer and could not control the trembling of my body. My hands reached for his thighs.

"Are you close, love?"

_Yes, so close. Please sir, please make me cum. _

He bent over my body, and I could feel his cool breath running over my body. I shivered in pure bliss, as I felt him place his cold, hard tongue on my throbbing hot clit. He stopped for a moment and just as I was ready to beg him not to stop, he spoke.

"Bella, open, love. You will cum only when you have my cock deep in your throat, love. I want to be in your mouth when you try to scream out my name."

I instantly opened my mouth and took him in. From this angle, he was able to slide down my throat. I was so close. I began to suck harder. I sucked so hard that my cheeks were beginning to hollow out.

_So close, baby. I'm so close. God, you are the best thing I have ever tasted. More, I need more, baby._

He began to lick my clit faster. His fingers found that one spot that can make me cum in a matter of seconds. He began to rub and massage my g spot. The harder I sucked on him and ran my tongue over him, the faster he moved his fingers and tongue. I began to moan, as I felt the waves of pleasure. As I felt the pressure build inside me, the moans began to turn into screams.

"You will scream out my name, love. I want to hear who is giving you the pleasure."

I grabbed his things and screamed out around his cock, "Edward, I'm... Baby, so good... OH FUCK, EDWARD!" as the dam broke and the most intense pleasure I had felt in a long time came crashing down over my body. Before I knew what was happening, he had picked me up off the bed and set me on my knees in front of him. I looked at him with lust filled, darkened eyes. He placed one hand on the back of my head and pulled me rough enough to show who was in control, but gentle enough to cause no real pain.

"Take me in your mouth, love, show me how much you want to taste me."

I opened my mouth and took in all the way to the back of my throat. I hummed and swallowed, causing him to groan. He gripped my hair and guided himself in and out of my mouth.

_God his cock is perfect. I can taste myself on him. I have never been so wet before. The things he can do to my body. My god, I don't want this night to end._

"You like that, don't you, my naughty little wife? You like to suck on my cock and taste us mixed together."

He turned my head to the side and popped his cock out of my mouth. He thrust his hips a few time before pushing my head down. I ran my tongue over his balls before taking them into my mouth, running my tongue over them and sucking on them. He pulled my head back up and shoved his cock in my mouth again.

_He's so big. I will never get tired of having his cock in my mouth. This is home. This is where he belongs. Fuck, he really is using me. This is the one blow job where I am no longer in control. I love him letting go like this. Trusting himself not to hurt me. God, I can't wait to taste him, I love how hard and soft he is. How cold he his. I can't wait for him to take me and fuck me like I hope he will. I want it hard, and fast. I want him to take me and claim me as his._

"Fuck Bella, you keep thinking like that and I will not be able to hold off much more. Look at me, love. I want to see you ,as I slide my cock in and out of that sweet little mouth of yours."

I looked to him and thought to myself. _Fuck, I forgot that he can hear me. Who the hell cares? This is what I wanted baby, take me. Take me now and claim me. Show me just how much you want me, how much you need me. Take me, love, I'm yours forever._

I heard the most primal growl roll through his body and he gripped my head and pulled me to my feet. He faced me to the bed and threw me over it. He ran his hand firmly over my spine a few times. He grabbed the back of my hair and pulled my head to face him. He kissed me hard, as he shoved himself in me.

"You are about to be fucked like you have never been before. I will show you just what I can do, baby. Are you ready to take me, are you ready to give me everything that tight little body has to offer? Answer me verbally love."

"Yes, I'm yours, Edward. I have always been and will always be yours. I belong to you in every way. I want to feel you, all of you."

He began to thrust into me with a force that I never expected. It was hard, rough, demanding. He still had enough control so that he was not hurting me, but he was letting himself go. He was letting himself feel; in turn, he was making me feel the most pleasure of my life. I could no longer contain the moans that were coming from my mouth.

"Edward, so good. So deep. More, I need more, baby."

I sighed when I felt him pull out of me. He grabbed me by the hips and picked me up and laid me on the bed. He took his place between my legs and without hesitation he thrusts himself into me once again. His hands and mouth ran over my body. Touching me, kissing me wherever he could reach.

_Fuck, I am going to cum. He feels so good deep inside me. Why do I have an undying urge for him to bite me? I want to feel his fangs in me. I want him to taste me. I want to be the last human he ever tastes. God, I want to give him that. I know that he would stop; I knew that he could never hurt me. _

"Baby, are you serious right now? You can't say shit like that at a moment like this," he said, as he picked up speed.

_Yes, baby, I have never wanted to give you anything more than I do right now. Fuck, baby, I'm going to cum, please tell me your close, cum with me, love._

That is when it happened. Edward bent down kissed me hard, told me he loved me, just as my orgasm started to rush through my body. I could feel him start to fall over the top with me and just as we each hit our peak he sank his fangs in my neck.

I have never had an orgasm like the one I was currently having. I have never felt more connected to Edward, as I do right now. It was like I was no longer in my body. I could feel it shaking. I could hear my heart racing. I could feel the snap deep inside my body. I could hear the sounds of us together, so wet. I could feel Edward's body throbbing in mine. I could hear him sucking the blood from my neck. I felt the light sting from his fangs, but the same fangs were causing the pleasure that was rolling through my body continue on for what felt like forever. I felt so full. I felt like I had just taken every drug possible and had the most incredible high.

As we started to come down from out high, he licked the small wound on my neck and held me tight. I was content, satisfied, and happy this one moment in time was perfect. There were no words, no thought, just us.

Edward and I showered and cleaned each other and snuggled in bed. Not one word had been spoken, not one thought had been thought. There was no need. We could see everything we wanted to tell each other in the other's eyes. I fell asleep in my husband's arms for the first time.

Bella spent the rest of the weekend in bed. Edward did everything for her. He only left her side to get her meals, and to shower together. The weekend was coming to a close and they were excited and a little disappointed at the same time. They were so ready to get Mason back home and move on with their lives. They would miss the free time and the lack of responsibility that allowed them to spend an entire weekend in bed, in each other's arms, making love.

They were just getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other and smiled. Mason was finally home.

"I'll get the door Bella," Edward said, as he left the room.

He opened the door not to Mason as he expected.

"Tanya…"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 15

"Edward, tell me it's not true. Tell me you did not get married. Tell me that we still have a chance. I love you Edward," Tanya said, as she stood in the doorway to Edward and Bella's home.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if it was true. You know that we are meant to be together. Please just tell me you did not get married. Say you are still waiting for me."

Edward could not believe that there in his door way was the one person he knew that he was not meant to be with. He knew that this would not end well. Tanya looked down at his hand and saw his ring. She gasped loudly.

"So, it's true, isn't it? I couldn't believe it when everyone told me they were coming here for your wedding. You know that I love you. Right Baby?"

Tanya stepped closer to Edward and he could not believe her thoughts.

_I know he wants me. I can smell that need that he has for me. He has always played hard to get. I can get him hard. If only he would let me touch him. I have wanted this man for so long. I thought I was home free after he left that bitch, Bella. A human really? How could he be so stupid? There is no way she could ever love him like I do. I know that he wants me. I will have him._

Edward was appalled at what he was hearing. How many times did he have to tell her that he did not love her? That he never would love her. Tanya moved to him in vamp speed and tried to kiss him. He pushed her off him in disgust. She was moved back and bounced off the door jam. He could feel the house shake a bit.

"What the hell, Tanya? You know I am married. There will never be us. We will never be together and did you forget that I could hear your mind? How dare you talk about Bella that way…"

"Edward, come on, you know that she was no good for you. That's why you left her. You knew you never loved her even then. Come on, it's not as if it matters now, she is dead. She died 4 years ago."

Edward was just about to tear her apart when at that moment Bella decided to enter the room expecting to welcome home Mason.

"Mason, I am so glad…"

She stopped dead in her tracks not expecting to see what she saw. There in the doorway was her husband and the one woman she never really liked. She knew that Tanya had a thing for her husband. Bella knew that Edward would never leave her, but she still did not like the fact that Tanya was here in her home staring at her husband like she was ready to pounce on him.

"Tanya, what the hell are you doing here? More importantly, why the hell are you trying to touch my husband?" Bella was downright pissed.

"Bella? It can't be. What the fuck, Edward? She is dead…she is human… I don't understand."

"Tanya, you need to leave. I told you that I am married. I am married to Bella. As you can plainly see, she is not dead. You really need to leave."

Tanya stood there in utter silence, she spoke no words she thought no thoughts. After 45 seconds, she turned and ran.

"Edward, what was she doing here?"

Edward took his wife in his arms, and kissed her head as he spoke.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know. She was thinking that she could still have me. She did not believe that I was finally mated."

"I don't want her here, Edward. She makes me nervous."

"I know, love. I promise she will not come near you, or Mason."

While Edward had his wife in his arms, the rest of his family walked through the door.

"Mommy, Daddy. I missed you."

Bella removed herself from her husband's arms and picked up her son hugging him tight.

"Hey Buddy. I missed you so much. Did you have fun with Nana and Pupa/or Papa? Cullen?"

"Yes. We got to play and color. Aunt Alice took me shopping. It was so much fun."

Bella passed Mason to Edward so that he could say hi to his son. Alice took one look at Bella and could see that something happened. Alice looked towards the dining room and began to walk, as Bella followed.

"Bella, what happened? I can see it written all over your face. I still cannot see you even when Mason is not with you. It scares me."

"Tanya," was all that Bella said.

"Tanya? What about her? What happened Bella?"

"Edward and I were getting dressed. We heard someone knock, we thought it was you all bringing home Mason. Edward went down first so I could finish. I went down to greet them, only it was not you all and Mason. It was Tanya. She was trying to hang all over Edward. She said that I was supposed to be dead and human and then she left."

"Wow. Something is not right, Bella. I can feel it."

"You and me both, Alice. I do not know what it is, but it's making me nervous. I don't want her near my family or Mason. I have a bad feeling about this. Can you see her future? Can you see what she is up to?"

Bella watched as Alice searched for any information that could help her. Soon they were joined by the rest of the family. Everyone but Edward that was. Because he could read minds, he stayed back with Mason. He had a feeling this was not a conversation that he needed to be part of.

"Bella, what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Tanya was here tonight. She left just before you all got here. Alice is trying to see if she can see her future. Something is not sitting right."

"She is a mess. Her thoughts are all over the place. One moment she wants to hurt Bella, another she wants to give up. I am sorry, I do not know more, but she is all over the place. She will not make any choices. I promise I will keep watching."

"I think that it is time to change me," Bella said in a whisper.

Edward chose that moment to walk in and join his family saying that Mason was upstairs putting away his things.

"Bella, are you sure about this? I said that I will change you and I will, but are you sure that you want to do it like this. Under these circumstances?"

"Edward, why wait? She makes me nervous. At least if I am changed, I can protect my family. She wouldn't be able to hurt me like she can if I am human."

"Bella, you are the heart and soul of this family. If this is what you want, I will change you. We need to talk about this first. You already know that the change will take a few days. We need to make plans for Mason. We also need to figure out what we will tell him."

"You both know that Mason can stay with us. We will have Carlisle stay with you to make sure everything goes ok. We will make sure Mason is safe," Esme said.

"I would like Alice to stay as well, if that is ok?" Bella said.

"Of course, Bella. I promise, I will be right by your side. The whole time."

Edward took Bella in his arms, kissed her, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Bella, love, when do you want to do this?"

"Soon Edward. However, not tonight. We just got Mason home, and we need time with him. How about tomorrow night? I don't want to wait. I need to be ready for anything that comes, and we knew that I would be changed any way."

"Of course, love." He pulled her close and whispered the rest into her ear. He knew that the others would be able to hear if they were paying attention. "I can't wait until I get to fuck you as a vamp. I love being in you now, baby, but when I can really let go you are in for a treat, love."

Bella blushed, as she heard the words he spoke.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too. Boy, am I going to miss that amazing blush of yours."

All of the Cullens sat around the table talking about the change. They would not say anything to Mason tonight. They would talk to him tomorrow and tell him what was going on. They would tell him that Mommy was going to become just like Daddy and him. Carlisle and Alice would stay with Bella and Edward. This way, she could help with any of the more intimate girly things that may come up *Like what?*. She loved and trusted her husband, but she still needed to keep a bit of dignity.

As they were working out the details, Alice got the tell tale sign that she was seeing something. They all waited for Alice to come back to them and let them know what she saw.

"Alice, what is it what did you see?" Edward asked.

"Tanya, she's coming back. She is almost here. She wants to talk, she's mad guys. I don't see any danger, but even if she makes up her mind, she won't be a match for us."

"Mason. I don't want her near him, Edward."

"Don't worry Bella, I will go stay with him," Rosalie said.

Bella knew that Rose would do whatever it took to keep that boy safe. She headed up that stairs just as the front door flew open. Within moments, Tanya was standing in the dining room with the rest of the Cullens.

"Tanya, why are you here? I told you that there is nothing between us. There never was and never will be. I don't know what else to tell you," Edward said. He was getting extremely angry.

"Edward, why? Why her? She is not a vampire. She's not one of us. How can you love her? It's not right."

"Because I do, Tanya. She is my life. There is no one other for me. I am sorry, Tanya, I really am, but you need to leave. This is my family. I tried to be your friend, but I can see that's not possible."

"How is it even real? She was dead. You all said it. You left her once you can do it again."

"Tanya, you need to leave my home. Edward is my husband. You need to respect that."

"Oh, shut up, Bella. You should not even be alive. I had taken care of that once. I can do it again."

The room grew quiet.

"Tanya, what do you mean by that?" Edward yelled.

Tanya looked shocked as Edward spoke.

"Nothing. I just meant that…nothing. How is she alive?"

"What does that matter? The point is that she is alive. She is here and she is my wife. She may not be one of us now; however, she will be. I can assure you that. You need to leave my family alone."

Just as Tanya was going to speak again, Mason came running into the room. He ran straight to Bella and Edward. Rosalie came running in after him.

"I'm sorry guys, he said that he needed to get a toy out of your room. That boy is quick. I am so sorry."

"Daddy, why is that lady yelling at you and Mommy?"

"Wait, Daddy and Mommy? Who the fuck is this kid? Vampires can't have kids. Who is he?"

"Not that it is any of your business Tanya, but he is ours. You are right, vampires cannot have children, but newsflash humans can. Get it through your head. Edward loves me. I gave him the one thing that you never can, I gave him a son. Move on and get your own life. You will leave my home now, and you will watch your mouth around my son," Bella all but screamed at her.

Tanya was beginning to get restless. Alice could see her future changing so rapidly. Her thoughts were so quick that Edward could not keep up with that she was thinking.

"This can't be happening. I will get the last word, Edward. She can't take you from me. I don't know how you managed to hide her from Aro, but he will be pissed when he finds this out. He should have killed you four years ago."

Everyone in that room glared and hissed at Tanya.

"It was you, wasn't it? You are the one that went to the Volturi. You bitch, how could you? You knew back then that I could never be with you. You almost got us both killed. I should rip you apart right now, but my son is the room."

Edward was livid. He had never been so infuriated in his entire existence. He was not always a kind man. He had killed more times than he would like to admit. But he had never felt the rage that was flowing through his body. This scared him to the point that his grip on Mason tightened. He needed his son to keep him grounded. He did not need to see what would happen if he was not holding him. Esme tried to take Mason, but Edward gripped his boy tighter and let out the most disturbing growled that the family had ever heard. Esme backed away instantly. Bella moved to her husband's and son's side and put her arm around Edward trying to calm him.

This was not an easy task. There was nothing in the world that he loved more than Bella and Mason, and he was there in his own home looking at the one person who could have taken it all away. All because of her jealousy, her grudge. Edward was a cold, hard man, but the anger that was rushing through his body made him hot. He didn't know what was happening, but Bella could feel the heat radiating off of him. It was so hot that she had to move away from him a bit. The family was ready for a fight. No one knew what he would do, but they were ready for anything. They all knew that it would not be good if anyone tried to come in-between them and their mates. They could only imagine what Edward was feeling. There is nothing that a vampire will not do when it comes to protecting their one true mate.

"Yes, it was me. I needed to get her out of the picture. Don't you see Edward, that if she was not here, you would have loved me. We would have been together."

"No, we would not have. You don't get it, do you? I don't want you. I never did. Aro was not going to kill just Bella; he was going to kill me too."

"No, that's not true. I told him it was all Bella's fault. He never would have killed you. I will have you if it is the last thing I do."

Three things happened all at once.

The first thing was that Tanya started to lunge at Bella.

The second thing was that Alice screamed out, "MASON NO!"

The third thing was the one thing that no one saw coming. Mason jumped down from his father's arms and bit her as everyone in the house screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 16

Just as Tanya lunged for Bella, Mason jumped down from Edward's arms and ran to his mother. Just as she picked him up, Mason looked at her and bit her. So many things were going on. Mason released his mother and Esme picked him up. Edward could hear Esme talking to Mason trying to find out why he bit her.

Edward looked at his Bella laying there on the floor. Eyes wide open. He rushed to her side and noticed the small trickle of blood that was running from her neck. He leaned down and licked the wound sealing it. He held her head in his lap and ran his hand through her hair. He would be lying if he said he was not concerned.

He knew what would happen from a vampire bite. He would either drink from her or inject her with venom to start the change. He knew that Mason would never try to drink from his mom, but Edward had to wonder, could he change her? If so, why would Mason do that? He had never been aggressive in any way. He had never once bit her or anyone for that matter. Not even when she nursed him as an infant.

"Nana, Pupa, can I have a minute with my mommy and daddy, please?"

Edward heard Mason speak and he turned to see his son. It was now that they also noticed that Tanya was no longer in the room with them. In all the confusion, she had taken off again. This was the least of their worries though. He needed to make sure that his wife was ok. That his family was ok.

Edward nodded his head letting his family know that it was ok for them to leave. When the room was clear, Mason took a seat on the floor next to his parents.

The room was silent for the longest time. Edward kept looking from his wife to his son. Mason was looking at his mom. Bella was able to hear everything around her but unable to move. She was beginning to feel the burn of Mason's venom running through her veins.

Bella had once been told that the change can take up to 3 days and that the pain would be unbearable. She had no idea if Mason would be able to change her or if he did something else. She could feel her body getting warmer. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable. She realized that she was unable to move her body and her eyes were now closed. She could feel Edward's arms around her, running his hands through her hair. She was brought out of her own thoughts when she heard Edward speak.

"Mason, why did you bite Mommy, buddy?"

"I was meant to change her, not you, Daddy. I'm sorry. I was coming to tell you when I heard that mean lady yelling at Mommy. I couldn't let her hurt Mommy. I could feel how mad she was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Daddy. I didn't want to hurt you or Mommy. I love you. I'm sorry."

"Mason, I love you. Why do you say that you were meant to change Mommy, buddy?"

"I can't tell you that yet. But I promise you that you will see. All I can tell you is that it had to be me. I promise you, Daddy, that Mommy will be ok. I would never hurt her. Are you mad at me?"

"No, buddy. I am scared that's all. Are you sure that Mommy will be ok, buddy?"

"Yes. I promise you."

"Come on, buddy, let's get Mommy to bed. We need to talk to everyone else though. They are worried for you and Mommy."

Edward picked Bella up as gently as he could. He had no way of knowing if she was in pain or not.

Bella could hear the worry that was in Edward's voice. She couldn't stop thinking about what Mason said. Why did it have to be him? Would Edward not have been able to stop? Did he know something? Would something have gone wrong? She needed a way to let him know that she was ok. She needed to be able to ease their minds. Once Edward got Bella in bed, the rest of the family joined them. Edward told the rest of the family what Mason had said. There were so many questions.

Bella tried to put all her strength in trying to communicate that she was ok. She needed to let her family know that she was ok.

Mason got up on the bed with Bella and touched her face.

"Daddy, she is ok. I can feel it. She is not in pain."

Edward looked at him, and then Jasper.

"Edward, I cannot feel any pain coming off her. I think he's right. I think she is ok."

Edward took in a deep breath that he did not need. He was more than relieved to know that she was not suffering. He leaned next to her ear and spoke softly.

"Bella, I need you to come back to me, love. I need to know that you are ok. Please come back to me soon, love."

_I'm ok, love, please don't worry._

"Did you all hear that?" Edward asked.

"Hear what Edward?" Esme asked.

"I heard her say that she was ok. Didn't you hear it?"

"No, son, I'm sorry. I didn't."

"Bella, are you trying to reach me, love?"

_I'm ok. I'm tired._

Edward knew that she was letting him in. He knew that she was ok.

"Rest, love. I will see you soon."

"Edward, I know that you are worried, but we have another issue at hand," Emmett said, as he looked at Edward.

"Tanya," He said with malice in his voice.

"Alice, do you know where she went?" Edward asked.

"Edward, maybe I should take Mason to Ben's while we talk about this. He will be safe there."

"Thank you, Jasper. Can you please take him and fill them in on what's going on?"

"Sure. Mason, come on, buddy. Let's go visit Ben and Angela. What do you say, buddy?"

"Sure, Uncle Jasper. Daddy, Mommy will be ok," Mason said, as he gave Edward a kiss goodbye.

Once Mason left, they began to talk more about Tanya.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Carlisle asked.

"I have not seen anything. I'm still looking. I can't believe it was her that went to the Volturi. How in the hell did I miss that?"

Edward looked at his sister and saw the guilt in her eyes.

"Alice, you can't watch everyone at all times. She had us all fooled. It's not your fault," Edward tried to assure her.

"We need to be prepared for the worst. We need to find her before she goes back to the Volturi. Can you tell where she is at all?" Carlisle asked.

"She is in the woods some place close. She can't seem to make any choices."

"Carlisle, how will this affect our relationship with the Denalis? Do you think that they had anything to do with this? Do you think that they knew what she did? Can we trust any of them?" Edward asked, as he continued to hold his wife in his arms.

"Edward, I don't think they did. Jasper didn't notice any odd feelings when they were here for the wedding. Did you hear any strange thoughts? Edward, I believe that the joy they showed when we told them you were mated and going to be married was genuine."

Edward looked at his father and sighed. "I hope so. I really do. We need to contact them either way. They need to know what is going on. Can we call them?"

Carlisle grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and began to dial. When he had Carmen on the line, he asked that she gather the entire family to place the phone on speaker phone.

"Carlisle, it's good to hear from you. How can we help you tonight?" It was Carmen that  
>spoke.<p>

"Carmen, it's Edward. Have you heard from Tanya at all tonight?"

"No, dear, we have not seen her since before the wedding. Is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry to say, but no, it's not."

"Edward, what's going on, son?" They could hear the hesitation in Eleazar's voice as he spoke up.

"Tanya came to my home tonight. There was a confrontation. She left after seeing that it was Bella that I was married to."

"Is she still there? What happened Edward? She must be upset."

"No, she is not here. She did come back though when everyone came to drop off Mason. There was a fight. Tanya threatened my family. She also admitted that it was her that went to the Volturi. It was her that tried to have Bella and I killed."

The room got deathly quiet both in Edward's bedroom and on the other line of the phone. It was eerie just how quiet they could be when needed. The only sound that was heard were the breaths that Bella was taking. They were starting to become shallower, and the time in-between her breaths was beginning to take longer.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I should have known. I spent so much time with her. I knew that she loved you. I never saw this coming. We need to find her. We can't let her go to them again. Especially with Mason in the picture. Do you have any idea where she is?" This was the first time that Kate had spoken on the phone.

"Kate, how could you have known? Tanya was good at hiding what was going on. It's not your fault. I need to find her. However, you need to know that I can't guarantee what will happen when I find her. She threatened my family. She lunged at Bella, causing Mason to bite her. She is going through the change now. Or so we are hoping. When I find her, it will not be good." Edward was beginning to get extremely angry again. Esme touched his hand gently trying to calm him any way she could.

"This is a talk that needs to be better spoken face to face. We will arrive at your home, Edward, in a few hours, if that's ok?" Eleazar said.

"That's fine. We will talk when you get here."

"May I request one thing?" Carmen asked.

"Of course," Edward replied.

"If she comes back to your home, please don't harm her until we get there. I would really like that chance to talk to her."

"I will try my best Carm, I really will. If she comes after Bella again, I can't be sure I'll have the strength to keep that request."

"I understand, Edward. We will see you soon."

With that, the phone disconnected. Carlisle took the time to check Bella over. Her heart was slowing, her breaths shallow, her skin was beginning to cool and was starting to harden. Carlisle was sure that she was changing. He was astonished by the speed of the change though. She seemed to be changing twice as fast as the rest of his family. He could not wait for her to wake to see how it would turn out. To see if there were any differences in her change compared to the others. Once he was sure that she was at least stable, he asked everyone to leave the room. Edward needed time alone with Bella.

Edward laid next to his wife on the same bed where just hours before, she was screaming out his name. Now it was quiet, too quiet. He was scared to move her too much. He had no idea how much pain she was in, and he would do nothing to make it worse. Instead he watched her, but made sure that he was touching her at all times. His hand either ran small circles over hers with his thumb, or he would run his hand through her hair gently, slowly. He decided that just in case she could hear him, that he would talk to her.

"Bella, love, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to know how much I love you. I am so sorry that this is happening. I know that it was not planned like this. I don't like it when you are this quiet; I really wish that I could hear your thoughts right now. I need to know that you are really ok. You know there are many things that I will miss about you as a human. Your blush will be the biggest. When your skin flushes that beautiful shade of red, it does intense things to my body. I love knowing that I have the effect on you. I will miss the softness of your body. I know that after the change you will be soft as marble, but your body won't have the same give to it. I will miss holding you while you sleep hearing nothing but the sound of your breath and heartbeat. There is no other sound that can calm me like your heartbeat. There are things that I am excited for though. I can't wait until I can let go with you. It will be a change not having to concentrate on everything. I will be able to touch you without being afraid of hurting you. I will be able to kiss you with the full force of the passion that flows through my body. Bella, I love you. I have always loved you. Please wake up so I can see those gorgeous brown eyes."

He placed the softest kiss on her lips and just watched her.

Bella was still able to hear everything around her. She was crying softly inside, as she listened to the words of her husband. He really did love her with everything that he had. She wanted nothing more to concentrate and try to get him a message through her mind, but she was too tired. The pain was starting to get more intense. It felt as if the bones in her body were stretching. It was getting hot in the room as well. As much as she wanted to take a deep breath and fill her lungs, she was beginning to find it harder to breath, but at the same time it was as if she did not need the breath as much.

After four hours of lying next to Bella in complete silence, he was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he spoke softly.

"Daddy, I came home. How is Mommy?"

Edward smiled at his son, and patted the bed next to Bella, silently asking him to come up with them.

"She is ok, buddy. How are you?"

Mason climbed up next to his mom and snuggled into her side.

"I'm ok. The Denalis are back. Uncle Ben and Aunt Angela are here as well. I showed them all what happened when the mean lady came. They are all upset, but they said that they are not mad at me or us. They were worried about Mommy, but I told them she was fine. Can I show you something Daddy?"

"Of course you can, buddy. What do you want to show me?"

Mason reached over his mom and touched his still tiny hand to his father's face. The memories began to flow. By the time Mason moved his hand, Edward was shocked at what his son had shown him. Nor he or Mason had a concrete answer as to why, but it was clear that Mason was meant to change Bella, not Edward. He could feel that everything was going to be ok. This brought him the peace that he needed. Now he just needed for her to wake up.

It was then that Alice rushed into the room.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see? Was it Tanya?" Edward said worried.

"Edward, I saw her."

"Alice, slow down, saw who?"

"I saw Bella, she will wake in the morning. I don't know what happened, but this is the first time I have seen her in years. She will be ok Edward; she is going to be fine." Alice had such joy in her voice when she spoke.

Edward noticed that everyone was standing behind her. Alice had not told the others what she had seen. She just took off running; they followed thinking that the vision had to do with Tanya.

"What do you mean that you have not seen her in years?" Eleazar asked.

"I stopped seeing her just after Edward left her. That is why we thought she was dead. It was even to the point that I could not see Edward anymore if he was with her. At first, I thought it was due to Mason in the beginning. That somehow he was protecting her from the womb, but even now I can't. This was the first vision that I have had of her."

"I think I may have a theory on that one. I think that Bella's mind is more amazing that you think. I think Bella's mind works as a cloak. Protecting her, shielding her if you will. Do any of your powers work on her?" Eleazar asked.

"Not normally. Although she can seem to let people in. You know of Mason's gift, there have been a few times that Bella has opened her mind to him and let him see things from her past. There have even been a few times that I have heard her."

"What? I didn't know that you could hear her. What was going on when this happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I didn't tell you because it was between us. We were let's just say connected at the time. She said that she needed to concentrate and let me in. It has happened twice now. What does this mean Eleazar?"

"I think that's exactly what she is. Bella's mind must work like a cloak. It basically makes her invisible when it comes to other powers. Bella has a strong instinct to protect her family. I do agree with one thing Alice, I think it really kicked in when she got pregnant. The urge to protect her baby would have been strong. Deep in her mind, she did what she had to do to keep him safe, to keep herself safe. It sounds like she is beginning to learn to control it. She has the capability of letting people in when she wants. It really is an amazing gift. She can virtually make anyone that she wants disappear when it comes to others' powers. I have seen vamps like her in the past, but not to this degree. She truly is special, Edward."

"That she is. She is more amazing than she knows. Alice, can you see any more?"

Bella was happy. She was listening to Eleazar speak, and she was beginning to understand herself. She tried to let Alice in again. She needed to bring her husband peace.

Alice got the tell tale look that she was seeing someone's future. Edward could only hope that it was Bella she was seeing.

"Edward, she is letting me in. I think she can hear us. She let me in. I can see her."

Just like that, Alice started reciting anything she could think of in every language she could think of. She was trying to block Edward from her thoughts.

"Alice, why are you blocking me? What did you see? Was it Bella?"

Alice smiled as she spoke. "Yes, Edward, I can see her. She is beautiful. She has an amazing gift for you, but you will need to wait 'til morning. This is not my gift to share. Edward, I can assure you that she can hear you, she can feel you, it will be ok. Jasper, please take me hunting, love. This is a gift Edward needs to get by himself. Mason, want to come with us?"

"Why don't we all go? Morning will be here in a few hours. If Alice says it will be ok, I trust her. Let's let them have this moment. With all of us with Mason, we can assure that he is safe. You won't need to worry, Edward." Esme looked at her son with a joy in her eyes. She was relieved that Bella would be ok.

"That sounds like a great idea, thank you. Please keep your phones on just in case. Mason please behave and get me a big one ok."

They all said their goodbyes and once again, it was just Bella and Edward.

"You will come back to me soon, my love. I will be right here waiting for you. I love you Isabella Marie Cullen. I always will."

He kissed his wife's lips and settled in next to her, as he waited for her to wake.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 17

Edward did not leave his wife's side the entire night. He held her close, as the rest of the family stayed downstairs. Carlisle would come check on her every few hours, but other than that, they were left alone. He held her and listened to the changes in her body. He was hoping that he would be able to hear her thoughts again, but luck was not on his side. Her mind stayed silent the entire night.

As the sun began to rise, Edward began to get anxious. All Alice had said is that she would wake in the morning, but she had never given a time. He was ready now. He needed his love to wake. He needed to see with his own two eyes that she was ok. He was beginning to get impatient. He kept wondering how much longer it would be.

Alice knocked on the door as she spoke to Edward.

"Edward, you need to calm down. She will be waking within the hour."

This was it. In less than an hour, she would wake. In less than an hour, his wife would be one of him. He lay back in the bed and held her. He needed to make sure that she would see him when she woke. He was not sure how she would react.

Within exactly 48 minutes and 39 seconds, Bella began to open her eyes. Edward looked at her and the first thing he noticed was that her eyes were still brown. His heart sank, she didn't change. He listened and his observation was confirmed when he heard her heart still beating. "If she had changed, her eyes would be red, blood red. But Alice said that it would work out. Mason said he was meant to change her. Why didn't it work? What went wrong?" he thought to himself. He tried to compose the look on his face as to not scare Bella.

"You're awake, love. How do you feel?"

"I feel like me."

"I am going to go get Carlisle to check you over. I will be right back. Please rest, don't get up yet."

Edward used his vampire speed to get downstairs. He told Carlisle of his concerns. When they got back to her room, Bella was still lying down.

"Bella, I am glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I feel like me. Is that normal? I was expecting to feel different."

"Why don't you tell me what you remember? Then we will run a few tests and see what we find, ok?"

"I remember everything. I remember Tanya coming and us getting in a fight. I remember her coming at me and Mason. Mason bit me. I remember hearing you all talk. I tried to reach you to tell you I was ok. My body began to heat up. I was expecting it to be so much worse than what it was. At the peak of it, I felt like someone was taking my bones and stretching them between two Mac trucks. I was hot, like I was sitting in a sauna that was located on the equator. I couldn't move or talk. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear you and feel you. Why do you both keep looking at me like that? Please tell me what is wrong."

Edward sat next to her with a blank expression on his face. Bella reached out to gently caress his cheek. Only what was meant to be a gentle caress of her husband's cheek turned into a slap that knocked him across the room.

"HOLY SHIT! Edward, I'm so sorry, baby. What the hell happened? I swear, I did not mean to hit you."

Both Edward and Bella had a look of shock on their faces. Carlisle, on the other hand, was standing at the foot of the bed trying to contain his laughter. He was failing miserably.

"It seems that the change did take place after all," he said, as he managed to get the laughing under control.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Edward was afraid that the change didn't take place, dear. Do something for me. I want you to listen. Concentrate, tell me what you hear. Edward and I will hold our breath."

The room fell silent and Bella began to concentrate.

"I hear the birds outside."

"Listen harder, listen to this room."

"I hear…what is that…is that a heart beating?" Bella looked confused.

"Yes. It's your heart beating."

"But how is that possible? I was changed right? Am I still human or am I a vampire?"

"I think you are both, dear. I think that by Mason changing you, he made you more of a hybrid like he is. You still have a heartbeat; your eyes are still brown. Can you try to sit up for me?"

Edward stood up still rubbing his cheek and stood by Bella in case she needed help in any way. Bella began to try to sit up slowly. She didn't know what to expect; however, what was meant to be a slow precise movement, was more like that of the caress she gave her husband was fast and ridge. It was more like someone lit a firecracker under her ass and it shot her straight up.

"Wow. That will take some getting used to."

Everyone in the room began to laugh. Edward sat next to his wife and hugged her. He then started to notice small changes about her. Her skin was flawless. Not that she ever had skin issues before, but it seemed to glow. Her skin was radiant.

"Bella, I love you so much. You seem different but the same. Your eyes are still brown, but they are deeper. You are calm. Most vampires wake scared, only wanting to feed. They are hard to understand and very jittery. You are still… well you are still Bella. You look like an angel, love. My very own personal, Angel." Edward was leaning in to kiss his wife when he let out an extremely loud gasp.

Bella flinched back, not knowing what was wrong.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?"

"You…Bella…you…how… no it can't…you blushed." He managed to stumble out.

The one thing that he was going to miss the most was still there. He had given her a compliment that as a human would have been sure to make her blush and she still did. The rich red color flooded her cheeks. It was the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

"Edward, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, love. I never expected to ever see that shade of pink in your face again. It caught me off guard, it is as breathtaking as always."

"This must be what Alice was talking about when she was blocking her thoughts. She must have known that Bella would still be part human," he thought to himself.

Carlisle examined Bella a bit more and from what he could tell, she was definitely a vampire, but more like Mason than the rest of them. They were all secretly hoping that Bella would not age, but none of them spoke the words out loud. Carlisle leaves the room after looking her over.

"How did I get so lucky?" Edward said more to himself than to anyone in particular.

Bella noticed that they were now alone.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Bella, think about it. I get the best of all worlds. I get to live forever. I have the most perfect son that ever lived and on top of it all, I get you. I get the best of both worlds when it comes to you. You are a vampire like me. You're not as fragile, or breakable. Somehow though, I still get my Bella. I still get to hear your heartbeat. Do you know how many times that sound alone has calmed me? How many nights I lay next to you listening to your heart beating? You still blush; you're still my same old Bella. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I love you, Bella. I am so incredible grateful."

Bella looked at her husband and hers eyes began to darken. Edward could see the need for him in her eyes. Before he was able to finish his thought, she was on him. This was going to take some getting used to.

Before he knew what was going on, he was laying on their bed naked. Bella was sitting on his thighs as naked as he was. She really was fast.

"Edward, I need you baby. I can't explain it. I have to have you now."

"I understand love. When a vampire meets their true mate, it's for life. The pull that they feel for each other is so strong. We loved each other before, but now that are both mated as vampires, it's going to get intense. Get used to it, love, it won't change. That need that you feel right now, that pull to me, it's there forever."

Bella began to rock on his hips. She could feel his erection. It was different. Her body was beginning to feel different.

"It's strong, baby. I can feel it pulling every inch of my body to you. I don't feel like I can get close enough. Your body feels different. You're not cold anymore. You are softer, but harder. I can't explain it, love, but I need you. Please baby, I need you so bad."

She was now grinding her hips to his so hard. She knew that before the change, this would be causing her incredible pain. There was no pain now. It was pure lust, need, heat.

Bella leaned down and kissed him hard. She kissed him like her life depended on it. Edward opened his mouth to her and she sucked and bit his bottom lip. Edward began to moan and thrust his hips to meet her grinding. Bella began exploring his mouth with her tongue. She was dominating the kiss and Edward loved every second of it.

The need that Bella was feeling for Edward began to grow. He could feel her body begin to shake. He could feel the pull to her. He needed her as much as she needed him. In one swift movement, he kissed Bella hard, grabbed her hips lifted her and slammed his raging, hard cock into her as hard and fast as he could.

Bella's eyes went wide, as she screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Edward."

"You like that, baby; I told you I could not wait to fuck you as a vamp. I meant it. I'm not holding back, love. I will show you just what you do to my body."

"Baby, I love it when you talk like that. You feel incredible, so hard, so good." She began to ride him harder, grinding her hips into him.

"I never thought it could get any better, baby. I was wrong."

Edward smiled at her and began to lift her hips in rhythm with his own. This was allowing him to thrust into her with so much force. They were each getting so close. They both knew that they would not last much longer. Everything was so intense. Bella began to notice all five of her senses.

She could see him more clearly. She could see the color of their skin blending. He was no longer paler than her. She could see just how perfect he was, the outline of every muscle. The colors in the room were truer, crisper.

She could hear the sounds of their bodies coming together over and over. She could hear her own heart rate pick up. She could hear how wet he was making her. She could hear the softest growls, moans and screams that they were each making.

She could smell their love for one another. She could smell his and her arousal. She could smell the scent of Edward. He smelled sweet and woodsy. She wanted to bottle this scent of her lover and take it with here everywhere.

The taste of his mouth and skin that she had come to crave and love, was magnified a thousand times.

She could feel every inch of his body. She could feel him filling her to the brim. She never truly realized his size. She was now able to feel exactly where he was in her body at all times. She could feel the little twitches that he made. She could pinpoint where his hands were at all times. She could feel his breaths as they washed over her body. The vibrations that rolled through his body made her desire for more.

"More, baby. I need you harder." Bella was beginning to notice that she was not getting tired. She could make love to her husband all night.

She reached over Edward's head and grabbed the headboard. She used it for leverage and began to bounce on his cock meeting every thrust in speed and force. Soon they were both screaming out in pleasure.

"Oh god…baby…I'm…can't hold back…OH FUCK," Bella screamed out as the most intense, forceful, amazing orgasm she had ever felt came crashing through her body.

She could feel every cell in her body come alive. As Edward's body began to come alive and tremble, he screamed out her name, as she started to feel his cock twitch. She was able to feel his release start at his balls, flow through his throbbing cock, and completely fill her. Their orgasms seemed to go on forever.

Bella collapsed onto her husband's chest, not from exhaustion but shear satisfaction. She had never felt so complete as she did right now.

They stayed there in each other's arms, neither one feeling as if they were close enough to the other.

Bella looked at Edward, and then it hit her.

"Mason. He needs to know I'm ok. Is he here?"

"Come on, love, let's get dressed, we will go downstairs and see him."

When they got downstairs, they noticed that there was no one there. There was a note on the table addressed to them.

_Bella and Edward, _

_Enjoy a little time together. I didn't know you had it in you, but damn little bro from the sounds that were coming from that room…you proved me wrong. We are taking Mason over to Ben's. Something about Mason not needing to be scared for his life. That's what Rosie is saying anyway. Have fun, take your time. Mason knows you are both ok. He is fine and having a blast. Go back upstairs and do it again. If you are anything like Rosie and me, you will have one hell of a time. _

_Go on, what in the hell are you still reading for, take that hot ass wife of yours back up those stairs and claim what is yours…. Move it NOW. _

_When you finally do finish, come to Ben's we want to see the new and improved Bella. _

_Emmett. _

Bella blushed at reading the notes, but she had to admit that the need for her husband was back and strong as ever.

"Bella, it is up to you, love. Do you want to stay here for a bit or see Mason?"

Bella thought for a moment. She wanted to see her son, but the desire that was taking control of her body needed to be fed.

They spent the next five hours doing nothing but satisfying that need. They fed their hunger on the table, up against the wall, in every room in the house, on every surface in the house.

Once they finally showered and made love three more times, while they were there, they finally got dressed and headed to Ben's.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. Starting todayI will be removing the current chapters to update them to the new ones. Thank you all for staying with me through Bella's journey. I want to make sure this is the best story it can be. I promise I am working on the next chapter and should be able to update soon. So if you are a current reader and are not sure we all left off on chatper 19 :) As always i do not own Twilight. **

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 18

Bella and Edward finally decided that it was time to get dressed and go see the rest of the family. They decided to run to Ben's house.

"Bella, aren't you hungry?"

"I am, but I want to see Mason more. I have a slight burn in my throat."

"What are you hungry for? I will need you to eat soon, love. We can't risk you around humans just yet."

"It's weird, I kind of feel like I did when I was pregnant with Mason. I want a big juicy burger cooked very rare."

"You never stop amazing me. It took us all so long to be able to not go crazy around humans. You though, you wake up and it's like you have been a vampire for centuries. We are near the people, yet it doesn't faze you. How do you do it?"

"I don't know. I can smell them; at least, I think that's what I smell. It smells good, but I have no urge to taste it. I don't know how to explain it."

Edward just smiles and they took off running. They made it to Ben's in no time. Bella was excited to see her family. When they walked in, they greeted Mason first. He ran full speed to Bella. If she had caught Mason at this speed as a human, she would have been knocked to her ass with broken bones and bruises. Now though, she caught him and picked him up like it was nothing. She held him tight and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you, Momma."

"Oh, baby, I missed you too."

"Momma, I'm sorry I bit you. I had to do it. I knew how much Daddy loved the human side of us; this was my gift to Daddy. I had seen the reasons he didn't want to change you. I could also see the reasons he did. I knew that I was meant to do this for you both. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Oh, baby. It's ok. Thank you. You know that you did not need to do that though right? We still would have been ok, but thank you, Mason."

"You are welcome, Momma." She wrapped his little arms around her neck and hugged him tight.

"Oh and Mason, you will not, under no circumstances bite another human ever again. Do you understand me mister?" Bella said it in a calm and joking manner, but he knew that she was serious as well.

"Don't worry Momma, I will save my teeth for the mountain lions. Daddy, what kind do you think Momma will like?"

"I don't know buddy, we will have to find out won't we?"

Bella was still getting used to her new abilities. She was shocked when she could hear everyone else talking at the other end of the house. She walked back to see them and was greeted by Emmett first. He, of course, picked her up and hugged her so hard. She barely felt it. They spent hours talking about her new life. Carlisle checked her out a few times. Bella began to get hungry and because Mason was over so often, Ben had a house full of food, normal food. Bella got her burger. She could not get enough of the barely cooked meat.

They talked well into the night. They started talking about Bella's change and what she felt. About 2 A.M. Mason finally decided he was tired. Edward picked him up and he soon fell asleep on his shoulder. Bella wondered if she would need to sleep. There was still so much to learn.

Soon after Mason fell asleep, the conversation turned to the bigger issue that they had. Tanya.

"Alice, have you seen anything lately. Is she going back to the Volturi?" Bella spoke first.

"I wish she would just make up her mind. One minute she wants to run to Italy, another moment she's running back to Alaska, the next she coming back here. We need to figure out what we are going to do though."

"Edward, Bella, again I am so sorry. We are sorry for what she did. We are going to head back to Alaska to see if she turns up there. Please understand that we have talked in great depths. Tanya is no longer welcome in our coven. We take pride in the way that we live. What Tanya did is unacceptable, and we will not tolerate it. If we come across her, we will let you know. Please stay safe and you know that if you need us for anything, we will be here for you."

"Carmen, I know that I just met you recently, but thank you. I am sorry that you all have to go through this. It's hard when you lose family."

"That's a thing that you will learn Bella. We consider each other family, but it's not like a human family. We do care about each other, but when one wrongs us, it's easy to let them go. Now that is not the case when you meet your mate. That is the one relationship that will never diminish."

The words Carmen spoke brought her much needed comfort. Bella had felt for the coven.

"Thank you for all that you have done. It was nice to see you again."

"We really need to find her. The longer she is out there, the more trouble she will cause," Rosalie said.

"Just let me rip her head off."

"Emmett, if there is any head ripping done, it will be done by me. That bitch has it coming to her."

"Bella, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well Emmett, what would you do if you were in my shoes. If there was someone that was pining after Rose, if you see them hanging all over her in your home. If you find out that he tried to have you killed… come on, you know damn well you would be doing the same thing I am."

"True that. Will you at least let me help?"

"I sure will."

Emmett gave her a high-five and expressed his undying love for his new sister. He knew that he always liked her for a reason. They talked more through out the night. They decided that they would make sure Bella was set before they went searching. Alice would keep watching for any changes. They would teach Bella how to hunt and get her used to her new abilities.

Edward and Bella returned home around sunrise. They tucked Mason in bed before they retreated to the master bedroom to tuck in each other.

Edward was right that the pull they felt for each other would be strong. She would never get tired of this need for him. They made love straight through the night until Mason woke up.

Edward got Mason ready for the day, as Bella got showered and dressed in record time. She met her two favorite boys in the kitchen.

"So Mase, what do you want for breakfast this morning?"

"I want…" Mason tapped his finger to his chin as he thought.

"I want Big Horned Sheep, Momma."

Bella burst out laughing at her son. This was a first. He was always so partial to mountain lions like his father.

"Bella, that's not a bad idea. We could all go hunting. See how you do."

"Momma, can Uncle Emmett come?"

"Sure. Let's go call him and see…"

There was a knock at the door. Bella and Edward looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Alice."

Bella opened the door and saw the entire family.

"Bella, you must be on a roll. I can still see you and I see a very interesting day ahead of us all."

"What do you see, Alice?"

"Well, I see us all going on a family hunting trip." She looked at Mason as she spoke next. "I also see us taking Mr. Mason for ice cream later. That way Mommy and Daddy can be alone." She finished the sentence with a wink.

"Ice cream, can I really Momma?"

"Well, if Alice sees it, then it must be so. We all know not to bet against Alice," Edward said laughing.

They all laughed, as they headed out the door. When they got to the edge of the backyard, they all stopped.

"So what will we be hunting? Will I know what to do?" Bella asked.

"Why don't we split up? I will take Bella with me. Show her what she needs to know. We can all meet up with you tonight back at the house? Is that ok with you, Mason?"

"Sure, Daddy. Momma, it will be fine. Just follow what your gut tells you. Get me a big one, ok? I love you, and Momma, don't play with your food and don't make a mess."

They all laughed at Mason. He was such an honest and fun boy.

"Sure, baby, I'll try."

With that, everyone took off running leaving only Bella and Edward.

"Edward, what do I do?"

"You won't need to do much, love. When we feed, our instincts take over. You will already know what to do. I don't know how to explain it, it just works. We will start with something small and then we can move up if you want."

"Ok, I trust you."

Bella took Edward's hand and they began to run through the forest. She had not really taken the time to enjoy what she could see on the way to Ben's last night. Today, as she ran, she began to truly notice her surroundings. She could see the rich colors so much more clearly than she could as a human. Even at her full speed of running, things seemed to move around her as if she was walking. It was a breathtaking sight.

They stopped when she picked up the scent of a small herd of deer.

"Bella, what is your body telling you? Do you feel it? Listen to it, love. Follow what it tells you. I'll be right here if you need me."

Bella really could feel it running through her body. She could feel the burn in her throat heighten. She could feel the urge to crouch and move through the forest like a panther stalking its prey. She could feel the thumping heartbeats of the deer in her own body. She could feel the pull to the deer as if they were old friends calling her name.

She moved to the deer silently not making one sound. As she came upon the herd, she stopped and watched. Once one caught her attention, she could see the blood pumping in the veins of its neck. She stopped for a moment and wondered.

_Edward, how did you do it? Is this what you felt each time that you were near me? Did you feel the same pull that I am feeling now? Is this the feeling that you fought every moment we were together? How did you do it, love? How did you have so much control?_

"It's easy, love. I fought it because I love you."

Bella had not even noticed that Edward was now by her side.

"You heard that?"

"I did love. You seem to be letting me in a lot more lately."

"Edward, I love you. I don't know how you did it, but I love you."

"I would do anything for you, love. Let's eat."

With that, they were both off. Bella did as Edward told her, she followed the feeling that was telling her what to do. She caught the deer, wrapped her arm around its neck, and sank her fangs into the artery that was calling to her. Instantly the burning in her throat was cooled. She had not realized how thirsty she was until the blood was flowing down her throat.

Edward was at her side as she finished her 4th deer.

"You always drink more in the beginning. In time, you won't need as much to get by. You did great, love."

Bella noticed the change in his eyes. They became darker, hungrier. He leaned in slowly to the point that his lips were barely brushing against hers.

"Edward, what are you doing, love?"

"You got some right here," he said, as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip causing a breathy moan to escape her lips.

Bella could feel the pull of hunger coming back. Only it was not the pull for food, but the need of her husband's hands on her body.

"Edward, kiss me, please."

She didn't need to ask twice as the same pull and need that she was feeling so was he. He roughly crashed his lips to hers. They could taste each other mixed with the blood. This combination was only adding fuel to the need that they had for one another.

Bella opened her mouth to him and he plunged his tongue into her searching for hers. Her hands were everywhere. She could not get enough of the feeling of his skin. The kiss broke long enough for them each to remove the other's shirt. Edward began to say something, but Bella never gave him the chance. Her lips were instantly upon his once more.

"Need you. Please, baby," Bella managed to say in between breaths.

"I'm right here, love. I'll give you what you need, baby."

He wrapped his arms around her body and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his body and found herself being pushed up against a huge oak tree. The force that she was being pushed into that tree should have been causing her pain, but it was only adding to the need that she had.

Edward managed to get her pants removed from her body. How he did it without ripping any clothing was a miracle. He undid the zipper of his pants and just as she brought her legs around his waist one more time, he thrust into her with so much force, the tree cracked and the sound of Edward's hips meeting Bella's echoed through the forest over and over again. They were both screaming out the other's name. It was rough and needy. This was not Edward making love to her, this was him claiming her hard, marking her. This was him throwing all the caution that he used all those years ago out the window. This was him fucking his wife like she deserved to be fucked.

When they finished, Edward helped her get dressed and they sat there under the tree holding each other and talking.

"I never want this feeling to end, Edward. I have loved you forever, but it's so much more intense now. I never thought I could love you more. Have you always loved me like this?"

"Yes, love. As a vampire everything is enhanced, intensified."

"It so intense though. It almost hurts. I would do anything to protect this love. Is this why you were able to leave me?"

"Yes, Bella. The love I feel for you is so intense that I would do everything I could to protect you."

"But how could you leave this feeling. I don't think I could ever leave."

"Bella, could you let anyone hurt me even if it was a scratch?"

"No. I would do anything for you, baby."

"Ok, now, what if you thought that it was you that was hurting me? Bella, I truly thought that I was causing you pain. I thought that I was hurting you. I did everything that I could to keep you safe. I felt that I needed to leave to protect you. I could live with the pain of you not being near me if I knew you were safe. However, I could not live knowing that I hurt you and let anyone else hurt you."

"Edward feeling what I feel now, I think I finally understand why you felt you needed to leave. I love you, Edward, don't ever forget that."

He kissed her gently, but before the kiss could go any further, they both froze.

"Edward, what is that smell?"

"It's another vampire, Bella, but it's not from our family."

"Who is it, Edward?"

"Bella, please stay close. You're still new and I need to make sure you are safe."

Just as Bella was about to speak, Tanya walked through the trees.

"Tanya, we need to talk," Edward said.

"Talk? Not as long as you are still with that bitch."

"Tanya, watch how you talk about my wife."

"Edward, come on, really? How could you love her? How could you love anything with a heartbeat? She can't love you like I can."

_Edward, I hope you can hear me. I don't think that she realized I am no longer human. I think that the heartbeat is throwing me off. Maybe I don't smell like a full vampire as well. _

Edward heard her thought and squeezed her hand hoping that she would catch on and know that he did hear her.

"Tanya, you need to understand. There is no one else for me. Bella is it. She is my wife, the mother of my son. Tanya you almost got me killed."

" No! It was supposed to be Bella. Aro promised that he would not harm you. He was leaving you to me. I needed to get her out of the way. She won't live forever, she will die, Edward. Then what will you be left with? I was just speeding up the process. I would have helped you morn. I would have been there for you and you would have fallen in love with me. We would have been together Edward."

"No Tanya, we wouldn't. I have never had feeling for you. It's Bella, only Bella."

"No, Edward, you can love me. I know you can. I won't live without you. Only two of us will be leaving here today…" Tanya didn't get to finish her sentence, as Bella began to talk.

"Why don't you listen to him Tanya? Aren't vampires supposed to be able to hear everything? Yet, you are stupid enough not to understand. I don't get it. He doesn't want you. Leave my family alone you stupid bitch."

"Bella, careful, love."

"No, Edward, this bitch thinks she can threaten my family. Remember the talk we had a few minutes ago. I will do everything Edward, you know I will."

"Awww. Isn't this cute? The little human thinks that she can stand up to the vampire. You really are stupid, aren't you? Do you have any self-preservation or are you looking to die today?"

"Trust me, you skank, I will not die today. You really are clueless and have no idea what you are dealing with."

Tanya was beginning to get pissed. Bella began to get a feeling rush through her body. She felt the need to protect her family. She felt the need to kill. Tanya began to take a few steps towards them.

"Tanya, you may want to stop where you are. You do not want to piss her off today."

Tanya laughed so loud that it sounded like thunder rolling through out the forest.

"Find something funny, Tanya?"

"Yes. He thinks that I should be scared of you. That's a joke. You know, it's been a very long time since I have had human blood, but I think that I will take joy in yours. Maybe Edward will even join me, he always did say you smelled great."

Tanya lunged towards Bella. She was not expecting Bella to move as fast as she did. All hell began to break loose. Tanya reached for Bella, Bella twisted and got out of the way of her punch. Tanya and Bella began to move so fast that Edward even had a hard time jumping in. When the girls froze, Bella was behind Tanya. She had both of Tanya's hands behind her back and her other hand on Tanya's throat.

"What…I don't understand." Tanya managed to cough out.

"You really should pay more attention to the things around you. I'm not human anymore."

"But… heartb…"

Bella squeezed her throat harder stopping her ability to talk.

'Shut up already, I am sick of hearing you talk. Yes, I have a heartbeat. Mason changed me. I am half human and half vampire, and you are about to find out what happens when you fuck with my family."

Bella moved her hand to her head and before Tanya's knew what was coming, Bella snapped her neck. Tanya's lifeless body slumped to the ground. Edward was by her side in a matter of milliseconds, holding the match.

"Do it, Edward. I need this to be over."

Edward kissed his wife and dropped the match.

Bella thought that she would feel sad or at least feel something. What she didn't think she would feel was peace. She had protected her family. She had made sure they were safe. She wasn't sad or upset. There was no regret. Not that she wanted to go around killing all the time now, but she now knew that she could and would do whatever it took to keep her family intact.

"Oh no, Edward. What did I do?"

"Bella, what do you mean? Are you ok?"

"Edward, we don't know if she went back to the Volturi. What if she did? I should have waited."

"It's ok, Bella. We will deal with that if it comes. Let's go home and let everyone know that we no longer need to worry about Tanya. We will worry about the Volturi later."

The fire that consumed Tanya's body was out. Bella took one last look before she kissed Edward and said, "Let's go home, Love."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I wanted to let you all know that I have been working with a great Beta, 7 Ace. We are not current. anything from here on out will be new and already Betaed. Thanks again for enjoying the story guys. I do not own twilight, just this plot that you are all enjoying.**

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 19

"Bella, Edward, are you ok? I saw Tanya, then it went blank. I can't see her anymore." Alice had not even let them in the door before she spoke.

"We are fine, Alice," Bella said.

"Tell us what happened guys," Emmett said.

"I was teaching Bella how to feed, things got a bit personal from there." Edward grinned, as Bella blushed.

"We were just getting ready to come back home when Tanya showed up."

"Where is she now, Edward? I can't see her."

"Bella, why don't you tell them what happened."

"Emmett, I'm really sorry."

"What for, sis? What happened out there?"

"She's dead."

The room got silent. That was until Emmett spoke.

"Oh man, Edward. You know I wanted a piece of that bitch, and you had to go on and kill her without me. Where is the love, bro?" Emmett looked at Edward as he began to laugh. "What so funny?" he asked.

"Em, I'm sorry, but it wasn't me that killed her."

"But if you didn't kill her, then who did? Who else was there?"

"There was no one else there. Just me and Bella. It was Bella that killed her."

"No way." Emmett was so loud that the windows began to rattle. "How did you do it? Damn, I missed it all. I bet that was so hot, huh, Eddie?"

"Emmett…" growled Edward.

"Sorry dude, but I bet it was. Come on, Bella, tell me what happened?"

Bella began to speak, as Rosalie hit Emmett upside the head.

"Well as Edward said, we were just getting ready to come back home when I smelt something that was off. It was her. There was a fight. She said things that she shouldn't have. I had one thing going for me though. She didn't realize that I was not 100% human. She went for me trying to kill me. Only I was faster and caught her off guard. I got her hands behind her back and ripped her head off. We burned her body and then came home. I did forget one thing though and I am so sorry guys."

"Bella, dear, what on earth do you have to be sorry about?" Esme asked.

"I should have found out if she had gone back to the Volturi this time. Tanya is gone, but I still don't know if we are safe or not. I should not have acted so quickly."

"Bella, dear. You have nothing to be sorry for. You protected yourself and your family. It's what any of us would have done. I am proud of you, dear. We will keep an eye out for them to see if she has. We will all be extra careful. Alice, can you see anything?" Esme really was the mom in this family.

"I know, I just wish I knew if we are safe. I don't want to have to worry. I want Mason and all of us to be safe."

"I don't see anything. If they do know that you two are still alive, they are not thinking about it or making any choices. I see we are all ok, at least for now. I will keep looking."

It wasn't until three weeks later that Alice finally saw something. Bella had just put Mason down when Alice called.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Alice, I need to talk to you."

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"The Volturi, they are coming. We need to make a plan. I can't see the outcome. I don't like that, Bella. I am not sure what that means."

"Alice, slow down. When are they coming?"

"One week."

"Ok, Alice this is what I want you to do. I want you to find Jasper and have him help you calm down. You will all meet us here at the house tomorrow afternoon. We will talk about what you saw and how we will deal with this. I won't let them hurt my family Alice, not after I got you all back."

"Ok Bella, I will gather everyone and meet you tomorrow. Is 4:00 ok?"

"That's fine. Goodnight, Alice."

Bella hung up the phone and wished Edward was home. He had gone hunting with Ben. She knew that she sounded calm and collected on the phone, but she was shaking inside. She had only heard things about the Volturi and she knew that they wanted blood, her blood. She would be lying to herself if she said that she was not scared.

When Edward returned, he found his wife pacing in the bedroom. There was a look on her face that made him uneasy. He could see the pain, worry and fear in her eyes. He was instantly by her side and had her in his arms. She only relaxed when she breathed in his scent and felt his strong arms engulf her.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Alice called tonight."

"What did she say, Bella? It must be something big, I swear, if I didn't come home when I did, you would have walked a hole right through the floor."

"It's the Volturi, Edward. They are coming. They will be here in a week."

"That fucking bitch. How did we not see her go back to them? Ok, we will think of something, love. I won't let them hurt you. I promise that I will protect you."

"Everyone is coming over tomorrow so that we can talk and try to come up with a plan. We have to make sure that Mason is safe."

That night, Edward held her tight and made love to her softly. She needed comfort and reassurance. This was the one way that they could connect and feel as one. She never felt safer than when she was wrapped in his arms making love to him.

Ben and Angela had said that they would take Mason when the Cullens arrived.

"Angela, I really don't know what I would do without you. I can't thank you enough."

"Bella, you can thank me by keeping your family safe. You are my family now as well, whatever you need. I am here for you. You know that."

"I know, but I sometimes feel like I take advantage of you. You are family, you always will be."

They took Mason after breakfast, so that they could go hunting. The Cullens arrived promptly at 4:00, but they were not alone. The Denalis were back as well.

Bella took Esme aside and asked if they had told the Denalis about Tanya. Esme informed her that they did know, and they understood. "They don't blame you at all, dear." Esme hugged her and they joined everyone else. The room was quiet for a while until Jasper spoke.

"This is not going to be an easy fight. They have many powers. We need to think this through. We need to have a plan." They were all thankful for Jasper's background in the military.

"Ok, so I know that we have talked about them a bit from when they came to kill me the first time, what else do I need to know about them? What are we really up against?"

"There are three main members, Bella. Aro, Marcus and Caius. Then they have their Guard. The only ones I see coming are Aro and two of the Guard, Jane and Alec. Aro we have talked about before. He is the one that can read all thoughts and memories just by touching you. Jane's power is pain. She can't really inflict physical pain, but she can make you believe you are feeling it. Alec is the tricky one; he can cut off your senses. He can make it so that you can't hear or see, that sort of thing. We need to be careful."

"How can we go up against that?" Bella asked.

"I have an idea. I have been thinking about what Eleazar said about your gift, Bella. How it seems that you can cloak yourself and others. If this really is the case, we may be able to use this to our advantage." Carlisle said.

"How so?" Bella asked.

"Well, we were able to make them believe that you were dead once before. If it's true and you really can conceal yourself and others, maybe we can have you block things from them even now."

"I'm not sure Carlisle. I have never tried that. Let me see if I can block your thoughts Carlisle and see if Edward can read them," replied Bella.

Bella began to concentrate on blocking Carlisle's mind. You could see the expression on Edward's face change.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Carlisle, what were you thinking just now?"

"I was going over the steps to complete the removal of an appendix."

"Bella, I didn't hear it. I could hear everyone, but him. That's amazing."

"Let me try one more thing."

Bella began to concentrate even harder.

"HOLY SHIT BELLA!" Edward said, as he jumped so quickly that the chair he was sitting in crashed to the floor. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Bella just smiled.

"Edward, watch your mouth, dear," Esme spoke up.

"The room got quiet. I heard nothing. That is the first time in over 100 years that the only thoughts I heard were my own. Bella, how did you do that?"

"It worked? I didn't think it would. I just concentrated on you all. Keeping you all safe. I wasn't expecting it to work." The smile that was on Bella's was face was full of pride. She began to think that maybe she could help.

"Wow. Bella, I suspected that you could as I could not see Mason or Edward when they were with you and you were guarded. What amazes me is that I just lost the future of everyone in this room, Bella. I could not see any of them."

"Bella, you are amazing. You can really save this family," Rose said.

"This may just work. If we can keep them away from Bella, and she kept focused, then they won't be able to use their powers. We may have a chance. It will be a fight, but just maybe," Carlisle said.

"But that's only three of them. If they are as powerful as you say, won't the others come as well?" Bella asked.

"She has a point. I'm all for a fight, but we need to make sure that we can finish what we start," Emmett said.

Everyone took a few moments to think before Esme spoke. "Alice, do you see the outcome yet?"

"No. There have been no decisions made for sure. I can't see the outcome. I can't see if we win or not. With Bella blocking during the fight, I can't see anything."

"We need to find a way to get them all here then, unless we can go there?"

"Bella, I will not take you there. They have too many people. We need to get them all here on our grounds."

Edward squeezed her hand. He knew that deep down she was still a bit scared. They all were.

It's getting late, why don't we take a break for now? We can go hunting, gather our thoughts. We can talk more tomorrow," Carlisle recommended.

"That's a good idea. I feel like I have not seen or spent any time with Mason," Bella said.

Everyone but Bella and Edward left to go hunting. Ben and Angela would bring Mason back in the morning, so that they could spend some family time together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay guys but here you go. I am thinking 1 or 2 more chapters. The next one will be the fight, then maybe one more chapter then and epelouge. I am not sure yet.**

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 20

"Edward, do you really think we beat them?" Bella asked, as they lay in bed that night.

"To be honest, love, I am not sure. I am sure that I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe. I lost you once, yes it was by my own hand, but I refuse to lose you again."

Edward held her tight, as they lay there in silence for hours. Neither one needed to talk, they just needed to be. Soon Mason would be home and they needed time together. There were no more words spoken, Edward just held Bella close, as she blocked his mind from all outside voices. They watched the sunrise in complete silence for the first time in Edward's life.

Ben arrived with Mason just after breakfast time. He greeted everyone, then left them alone quietly.

"Momma, what can we do today?"

"What would you like to do, Mr. Mason?"

"I want to do something fun. Can we go to the park and play ball?"

"I think we can do that."

Edward gathered a bag with all of Mason's balls and bats, while Bella packed Mason some snacks. Soon they were racing through the woods to a field that was behind the house. Here it was quiet and secluded, there were no humans, so they were free to be themselves. Edward called the family to meet them for a game of baseball.

The Cullens spent the afternoon as a family, playing games and laughing. You would never know that there would soon be a battle that would end the lives of one coven. You would never know that there were fears hidden behind the smiles. Bella tried her best to keep Edward shielded. She did it for practice, but she also did it to give her husband a day with no thoughts. She gave him a day that he could enjoy with his family without hearing their uncontrollable thoughts. At the same time, she was giving her family a day of free thoughts. No one had to think about what they were thinking about. It was a perfect day that would come to an end all too soon.

The next couple of days were spent planning, practicing, and plotting. Bella and Edward spent each night alone with Mason. The rest of the family understood. Alice still had no clear outcome of the battle, and they knew that if they did not make it, they needed to spend as much time with Mason as they could.

Bella was watching a movie when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Bella, there has been a change. Aro will be here tomorrow. We are running out of time."

"Does everyone know?"

"Not yet."

"Alice, can you bring everyone here? We will stay here until it's time. We can let them know together."

"Bella, it will be ok. We will be there in an hour."

Edward had taken Mason out for a run when Bella got the call. She called him and asked him to quickly come home. Within an hour, all the Cullens and Ben and Angela were all at the house.

"It's time guys. Alice saw a change, they will be here tomorrow."

Edward went to Bella's side and hugged her.

"We have done all we can do. I think it is wise that we stay together and close in case they come early. We need to make sure that we look after each other," Carlisle said, as he looked at his family.

"Let's all go hunt now so that we are strong and ready," Esme suggested.

They spent the next 4 hours hunting and feeding. They were never more than half a mile away from each other and Bella made no attempt to shield Edward from hearing thoughts. They spent the rest of the night talking strategy, while Mason slept.

"Edward, what will we do with Mason? Do we take him with us? Do we send him away?"

"I don't know, Bella. I have thought of both ways. Part of me wants to send him away, make sure he is safe no matter what happens to us. Another part of me wants him with us."

"Edward, Bella, I think that we need to stay together. Mason is smart and strong," Carlisle said.

"But what if we lose him? I can't put him in harm's way."

"Bella, I see him there. He is there with us fighting. We really do, do this as a family."

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"I am sure."

That night all the couples went to be alone. No one knew if they would ever get another night together. Edward and Bella tucked Mason in then headed to the bedroom.

"Edward, I need you. I know that we have a house full of people, but I have a feeling they will be doing the same thing. To be honest, I do not care. I need you, now."

Edward rushed to Bella's side, picked her up and carried her to the bed. He was torn, he wanted to spend tonight worshiping her body. Showing her just how much he loved her, another part of him wanted to fuck her, to make her feel him, to feel them together.

It was Bella that made the choice. She was on her knees on the bed. They were chest to chest, as she began to rip his clothes to shreds. Within seconds, he was naked before her. He returned the favor just as quickly. Their chests were raising and falling franticly with need and love. Yet neither of them moved. They looked into each other's eyes conveying with no words their love for one another.

Bella opened her mind and let Edward in.

"I love you more than anything Edward, take me now. I need to feel you. If we do not make it, this is what I want to remember. This and our son," she thought in her head.

He let out the most feral growl she had ever heard, as he crashed his lips to hers. They both opened their mouths to the other, their tongues fighting to dominate the kiss. There was nothing gentle tonight; it was only passion, raw animalistic passion.

He threw her to the bed, as his hands moved up her legs across her center, up to her breasts, and stopping on each of her cheeks. He stopped for just a moment to tell her he loved her before slamming himself deep within her.

They both screamed in passion the moment they connected. He thrust into her fast and deep. She met each one of his thrusts with just as much force. Within moments, they were screaming and gripping each other as they came together.

This went on for hours. He took her on the bed, against every wall in the room, on the bathroom counter, in the shower, on the floor. There was no place in that room where he didn't take her.

The house began to shake at one point, and they didn't care if the house fell around them. The only thing they could see was each other. As the sun began to rise, Edward slowed his pace. He moved in her slowly, his hands roamed her body, as if they were memorizing every inch of her. He laid her once again on the bed and held her body to his, as they came together one last time. It was now that they spoke for the first time since they started. The only words spoken were "I will love you forever."

After a quiet shower, they went downstairs to meet the rest of the family. They were all laughing and when asked what was so funny, Emmett turned up the T.V. and laughed again.

It appeared that if you have five vampire couples having sex like it was their last time, in one house that it would cause what humans would believe was an earthquake.

Emmett was proud and yelled out, "That is how you really satisfy your woman!"

The rest of the morning was tense. There was last minute talk and expression of love for each other. Bella and Edward did not leave Mason's side. They were constantly touching him and kissing him. Telling him how much he was loved.

"Alice, how much time do we have?" Edward asked.

"They will be in the clearing in one hour. We can do this, guys. We just need to stick to the plan. I still cannot see the outcome, but I think we can do this. If we work together. We have the upper hand, they do not know what's coming. They don't know of your powers."

"Ok guys, let's go protect our family," Bella said, as they walked out of the house and began to make their way to the clearing. This was it. There was going to be a fight and there were some that would not make it out alive. Bella just hoped her family was strong enough to make it.

**hope you enjoyed it. I love the earthquake.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So here is the fight. I'm sorry if it's not what you are expecting. I am not the best of writing fights. Hope you enjoy. As always I do not own Twilight.**

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 21

Bella and her family arrived at the clearing 20 minutes before Aro was due to arrive. The family had spent the rest of the morning going over last minute details. The decision to bring Mason along was not an easy one at all, but they all agreed that they needed to do this as a family.

"OK, we have about ten more minutes. Is every one ready?" Edward asked.

Everyone signaled to Edward that they were in fact ready. With every one huddled around Bella, they waited. With five minutes to spare, everyone stepped in front of Bella and Mason, hiding them from view. Bella put up her shield around the entire family. Moments later they saw Aro, Alec, and Jane come through the forest.

"Well Edward, I hear that apologies are due." Aro said with an eerie smile on his face.

"What for?"

"For the death, of your dearest Bella of course. I must say that you fooled me once, I'm still not sure how you did it, but I can say that I do not like being deceived."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh, Edward. I know that your dearest Bella is not dead as I thought. You have Tanya to think of that."

"Did you ever stop to think that Tanya was not telling the truth? Bella is not alive. She dies 4 years ago. Don't believe me here." Edward stepped forward and held out his hand.

Aro grasped Edward hand. His face became strained. His body became tense, his grip harder.

"Aro, what's wrong?" It was Jane who spoke.

"Nothing, I see nothing."

"How is that?" Alec asked.

"Something wrong Aro?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Edward, plans have changed they are all coming. The entire guard is five minutes away. They just made the choice. The only one that stayed behind was Marcus."

This is what they had been hoping for. They needed to take out the guard in one shot.

"Are you scared Edward? Does my guard make you nervous? I will make you a deal you can join me, and I will leave your pathetic family alone. Or you can all die."

"Aro, I think you have this backward. We will not be dying today." Edward could feel Aro grip him tighter. "What's the matter still can't see anything? That sucks hu?"

"Jane, now." Aro commanded.

Jane began to scream in frustration as the Cullens laughed. Her eyes made eye contact with every member, and as she moved to the next her frustrations grew.

"Aro, what is going on, it's not working."

Just then the rest of the guard made their way to the clearing. The Cullens moved closer together making sure that Bella and Mason were not seen just yet.

There was much talk going on in the guard, no doubt Aro filling them in on what was going on. They were dumbfounded on why their powers didn't work.

Soon all hell broke loose. Bella could feel all of the powers from the guard members, Alec, and Jane slamming her shield. She opened her mind and told Edward it was time.

The Cullens parted, and Bella and Mason moved to the front of the group. Aro looked in aw, trying to decipher what was going on.

"Well, it seems that you are still alive. You do know that you won't be for long. I will not fail."

"I would not be so sure of that."

"Who is that child?"

"He is my son." Edward said proudly.

Just then Bella could feel the forces against her even strong.

_Edward, I can't hold this much longer, its time love. _She said in her mind.

Edward looked at Mason to see if he was ready. With a nod, Edward told the family it was time. Bella locked down her shield as Mason and jasper returned all the pain and fear that was being sent to them, back on the Volturi. They watched at every dropped. Because of Alec's powers, they were now blind and without sight. They were all writhing in pain from Jane. In a matter of seconds, the only one left alive was Aro.

With Jane and Alec dead, he was now able to look around and see that his guard was gone, all dead. He stood staring, wondering what happened.

"How…"

"You should not fuck with my family Aro." Bella said.

Mason and Jasper held him one place, frozen in fear, as Bella moved closer.

"I am a vampire now. I protect my family at all coast. You tried to fuck with that. How does it feel to know you will die today?"

Bella walked behind him, put her hand on his head and whispered in his ear.

"You son of a bitch, your rain is over. Burn in hell." With that, she ripped his head off and threw his body to the flames.

She turned to her family and smiled. It was over. They had won. There were hugs and cheers. Bella was grateful when Esme told her that at the end she had Mason, so he did not see the bodies being burned. He knew what was going on, but they wanted to shelter him as much as they could. Once all the bodies were burned, they went back to Bella and Edward home.

That night was spent with much laughter; there was no worry, or fear. Alice had seen on her way home that Marcus would be no trouble. He had heard what happened from a few nomad vampires that were in the area, and he wanted to make peace. He would also be changing the way her rules.

In the months that followed there were many changed? The Cullen sold the house in Forks and they each built a home in the same neighborhood as Bella and Edward. They needed to be close, but realized that they needed their own space as well.

"Bella, I can't tell you how much I love you. How much you have given this family." Edward said as he held her one morning after making love.

"Edward, I would do anything for my family. I love you. Let's have lunch with the family today. I have something I want to share."

That night they sat at the dining room table. Mason and Bella were the only ones eating food of course. The room was full of laughter and noise. Bella stood to make a toast to her family.

"There was a time that I never thought I would have this. I wasn't sure how to be a mom, and didn't think I could do it on my own. I never thought I would be able to sit here at a table with all the people that I love and be happy. I know it look us time to get back together, and for that I am grateful. Mason has brought me so much joy, and happiness. I owe so must to him. I now know why he told me that he was meant to change me."

Bella smiled at her son, and he returned it with an even bigger smile. The family looked between Bella and Mason as they waited for her to finish.

"It is because of Mason that I am about to share this news with you. His change was special. I am still able to appear human. This has worked in my advantage. Edward, I love you more than anything in this world. I know how much you love Mason. I only hope you have room for one more. I'm pregnant."

**A/N: So there we have it, the end of a love story. There will be one last chapter, the epilogue, and will tie up the loose ends. This is the chapter that I am excited about. There is one last twist.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, we have come to an end. Edward found his way back and through Mason they found love again. The road was not always easy but they made it. Here is the last chapter I hope it leaves every one with a happy ending.**

Love Will Bring You Back

Chapter 22

Epilogue

Edward could hear Bella screaming his name. This was it. This was the day he had been waiting nine months for. This was the day that he missed with Mason. Bella was giving birth. He had no way of knowing if the baby was a boy or a girl, but it didn't matter. He just wanted a healthy and happy baby.

He was there this time. He watched her belly grow with child. He went and got her the late night cravings, and he rubbed her feet when they hurt. He at times, was overbearing, but he felt the need to make it up to her. He kept his family safe and happy. Things had been calm now that the volturi was dead. They didn't need to watch their backs. It was truly peaceful.

Edward was brought out his thoughts with Bella screaming his name. He rushed to the bedroom and held his wife's hand. He told her how much he loved her, how proud he was. He told her how sorry he was for missing so much time with Mason. When it was time he held her legs and counted as she pushed. He was there as his baby crowned. He eye's filled with venom as his newborn daughter was born. They named her Mariah Rose Cullen. She was 7 pounds 4 ounces, 20 inches long. She had a full head of curls, and the most beautiful cry in the world.

The family welcomed her and loved her. Mason was over the moon happy to have a baby sister. He kissed her and showed her memories of his family.

Over the months, they watched her grow. She was just like Bella and Mason. She learned so quickly. Edward was amazed watch her grow and learn. He watched her learn to roll over, to crawl, to walk, and to talk. He watched his children as they played, and mason taught his sister how to make the pouty face, and how to get their way with the family.

Edward never missed a day with his family. One of the best days was the day they learned of Mariah's gift. She was five when they first learned of it. There was a family gathering and Mason and Mariah had been playing quietly. Edward and Bella had gone out on a date as they did every third Friday of the month.

They walked into the house and called out for their family. They were called into the living room by Mason. There was excitement in his voice. When they entered the room, it became quite. There was no sound made, Bella and Edward just stared. How was this possible? Everyone in the family appeared to be 10 years older.

"Mom, Dad. Isn't this impressive, look what Mariah can do?"

"What are you talking about? How did this happen?"

"We have been practicing. I noticed it when we were playing. We have been practicing."

"This is amazing. How long does it last? I always imagined what we would all look like if we could age." Edward said laughing.

They spent the night playing with everyone's ages. Mariah would make them look months older, sometimes elderly. What was significant about this was that she gave the family the ability to stay in one place longer. They would no longer need to move every three or four years. They could stay for decades and move then they could start in a new place with their true age. She gave them freedom.

That same night Bella and Edward had a surprise of their own. Bella was the one to tell them.

"Edward and I have an announcement to make. We are pregnant again. The room was full of cheers. Everyone seemed shocked, everyone but Carlisle and Esme that was. They were in on the surprise.

"Wait, there's more." Edward said.

Esme stood next to Bella with a huge smile on her face.

"The baby is not mine. It belongs to Esme and Carlisle. We have been trying some versions of IVF, and it took. I am carrying their baby. Oh and one more thing. Rose, you and Emmett are next.

**A/N:**

**So there we have it. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I know there were errors, thank you for sticking through them all. I love that everyone gets a baby in this ending, I think my favorite two parts of the story was this ending and the earthquake, now that's some vamp loving. Thank you all again so much, your reviews have been great.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So I am thinking about doing a sequel to this story. it would take place a few years down the road. We could see how the kids grow, and how every one is doing. Would you all be interested in this?**


End file.
